Unconditional Love
by vampirehime92
Summary: Alice Trancy, the daughter of the late Lord Trancy was just return from Germany and discover a mysterious blond boy who claims to be her long-lost brother, Alois Trancy. Alice's peaceful life turns into a nightmare as she will suffered the abuse and twisted love from her so-called brother and the sick obsession of a certain spider butler towards her soul. AloisxOC
1. The fateful meeting

**A/N: Well…Hi? (Lame introduction)… Ahem! This is my first AloisxOC fanfic and it revolves around Alois and my OC of mine. I kind of like sadistic character that's why when I just found the character of Alois Trancy in Black Butler; I didn't hesitate to make one and you guys are going to like this…okay? :)**

**Rated: M**

**Main Character: Alois Trancy**

**Warning: disturbing theme,language, sexual content, drama, angst, and tragedy**

**Summary: Alice Trancy, the sole daughter of Lord Trancy just returned from Germany because of the big news that her long-lost brother; Alois Trancy return for almost years. But things gets pretty strange when the ever 'kind and lovable' **_**brother**_** is actually…a sadistic and manipulative?**

**Can Alice ever endure this kind of brother? Or she will tangled on the sadistic blonde's web thread?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler or Monoshitsuji, these series and manga belongs to Toboso Yana herself.**

_****Back then...I only thought that my life will be tranquil at that moment...the moment when I found out my long lost brother was alive. I was so happy back then._

_His gorgeous blond hair and the way he smiled.. but he smiles like a murderer._

_It's a twisted wonderland...that only awaits were pain and suffering._

_I was trapped and forever bond in this world of madness... _

_This world of madness called...HELL_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 01: The Meeting<strong>_

Jim Macken.

Outside the perverted old man's bedroom, the Lord of the Trancy manor has been already asleep and it's a perfect time for him to leave the room. Oh how he disgusts that crazy pedo!That old geezer should die in hell for what he has done to him and the other boys in the dungeon. His bare skin was full of bruises and all these marks come from that crazy old man's teeth. His body shakes with anger, One day, he will get his hands on that pedophile Earl. He will make sure of it.

"What are you doing here?" a small feminine voice asks behind him, Jim froze and glance to see a beautiful dark blonde girl wearing a white nightdress with a lighted candle holder on her right hand, she has a questioning look on her face.

Jim just stares at her and frowns, "Isn't it obvious?" he says sarcastically, the girl doesn't say anything. She just stares back at him with a concerned look; her heart sank as she saw the bruises all over his upper body.

The blonde girl pities him. She knew that her 'father' had these kinds of activities during at night in his bedroom; she knows that he captures boys and imprisons them in the dungeon below the mansion and he use them for his pedophilia. She closes her eyes, she started to hate her father so much when she learned about this but if she turns against him, she will get scold. She wanted to help those poor boys that are imprisoned in the underground but being just an inexperienced girl she was, she can't do anything.

"What?" the messy haired blond boy irritates with her silence. The blonde girl blinks twice, "I…I was wondering. If..." she stammers as she could see the boy's eyes full of hatred and loneliness while staring at her. Her heart softens, she want to help this boy.

"Would you like me to help you…. with your wounds?" she asked shyly, Jim blink in surprise, this girl that he doesn't know just offered her services to help him? He studied her, her kind expression and her angelic face seems to make him feel that he could trust her. He sighs, "Sure" he says in monotone voice.

The blonde girl smiles and drag the confuse-looking boy to the kitchen. "Come." She smiles at him, the boy doesn't' t say anything and his face tint slightly as he notice that the girl's small hand holds his while they running to the hallway of the mansion through the kitchen quarter.

* * *

><p>As the blonde girl helps her fellow blond, Jim Macken just stares at her as she carefully puts ointment on his bruises. Her face serious while she helped him, while she stares at his bruises then a frown showed on her lips.<p>

"My father, did this? Didn't he?" she murmur with disgust on her voice, Jim is just silent. The girl just decided took it as a yes and just continue to clean his wounds. As soon as Jim heard the word 'father' his eyes widen.

"So you're that nasty pervert's daughter!" he exclaimed with venom in his voice and keeps his distance away from the girl after learning that this girl before him was the daughter of the Head of the Trancy estate; the abusive and pervert Earl that fears by the poor boys in the dungeon of the mansion. The girl narrowed her eyes at her fellow blonde, "I deeply apologize with what my father just done to all of you, it's just that… he has been like this ever since my brother disappeared and my mother died in sadness because she can't continue living the thought that my little brother is gone." she told him with a sad voice.

Jim sees the sad look on her face, the same one he had when Luka died at the village, He suddenly hugs her, the girl startles as this blonde boy hugs her so familiarly.

"I think this is a better way to comfort people, isn't it?"

The girl closed her eyes and hugs him back, "Thank you" she whispers. Jim notices that her scent is the same as the person that is dear to him. The girl feels the same, she hasn't been embraced by any person in her entire life and the warmth of this beautiful blonde boy makes her feel at ease. They broke apart and silently laugh at each other.

As soon as she had finished cleaning his wounds, she quickly exits the kitchen. Jim can't hold it in any longer, "Can I ask your name?" he ask the blonde girl, the girl turns with a genuine smile on her face. "It's Alice…Alice Trancy, good night." she whispers, "Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asks her, Alice froze and flashes a sad smile, "Yes." She lied and exits the room, she felt guilty with what she just said to him. And Jim, for the first time since Luka died smiles a genuine, real smile. This girl, Alice Trancy has the same scent as Luka; his younger brother is as gentle as her.

"Alice" he murmurs the name of his new friend. He will see her again...soon.

* * *

><p>Few days later, Jim notices that he hasn't seen Alice for a few days. Then, he just heard from one of the maids at the prison that Alice left the Trancy manor for Germany and they don't know when she'll ever return.<p>

"Why...Alice...Why?" he thought angrily and he clenches his fists, shaking violently. Why did she lie to him! Didn't she just said that she'll be seeing him again?

He hates Alice.

She is a huge liar!

* * *

><p><strong>One year later<strong>

Berlin,Germany

Alice Trancy was shock to learn from the rumors that her father died and that her long-lost brother has returned, Alois Trancy. She is studying medicine. She wants to become a doctor and serve the weak and injured people, she thinks about the blonde boy she met last year. She hopes that he's not angry at her when they see each other again, she sighs. Her luggage is ready for her departure for London.

She smiles, she couldn't wait to see her long-lost brother.

She couldn't wait.


	2. Lady Alicia 'Alice' Trancy

_Year 1889_

_London, England_

After a year of vacation in Berlin, The current Lady of the Trancy manor has return to her home country, she wears a dark purple coat with a matching purple bonnet. Her curly long blonde hair swung through the air while she carries her brown luggage, the passengers passing by were awed by her beautiful appearance. They are all flushed at the sight of the beautiful doll-like girl. She looked around the train station to find her escorts. She blinked a few times as her beautiful blue eyes as she sees a tall young man with long blonde hair. The said man hugs her tightly.

"My dear Alice has finally return! How I miss you so much!" the blond man overwhelmed on seeing the Trancy girl who's his cousin.

"Lord Aleister, it's been a while." Alice uncomfortably replies as the said man hugged her tightly like a teddy bear, She notice another blonde of around mid-50s whom she recognizes as her father's brother.

"Uncle Arnold!" she releases herself from Viscount Druitt and hugs her uncle with a bright smile on her face. Arnold just smiles at his beautiful niece. He is more comfortable with her than his that new-found nephew of his, Alois Trancy. Alice smiles at him and notices a priest beside the carriage and she shook hands with him.

The four of them enter the carriage and just then Alice spoke.

"I'd just heard from the news that father is dead. I'm deeply apologize that i didn't attend his funeral." Alice started to speak sadly, the two men all set sad expressions on their faces.

"It's alright. my sweet little angel." Viscount Druitt begin with his flamboyant nature, "Funerals are not suited to a beautiful robin such as you, my dear and...it's such a pity that Uncle died so suddenly...but oh well...may he rest in peace." he makes a sign of a cross and recites 'Amen' in the end much to Alice's sweatdropped. She really find the Viscount of Druitt...a weird one.

"It is tragic but we don't know how he died, he just introduced _that boy_ to all the nobles, your long-lost _brother_ and all of a sudden, God took him." Arnold explained to the blonde girl. Alice nodded to confirm that she understands her uncle's explanation.

Arnold return his attention to the priest beside him, "I am very sorry to have you make this trip, Father." he said in an apologetic tone. "Even my niece and Viscount Druitt is here as well." The Viscount can only smiled at him and telling him that he don't have to worry since he was in debt of his Uncle Trancy as well and telling them that he will return the favor ten times fold in his cheerful nature much to the girl's bored look.

The priest then replied, "Anyway, you said that the current house master, Alois Trancy is doubtful, Is that right?" this statement snapped the girl.

"Doubtful? What did that mean? Uncle?" Alice looked at the elder man with a suspicious tone.

Arnold looked at the girl and then to the priest and explained that his nephew, Alois Trancy was kidnapped by someone just after he was born. Alice's mother took her own life in despair much the blonde girl's heart sank thinking of that horrible incident as she accidentally saw her mother lied down the carpet floor while the baby's basket fell down as well. So her father went search for him in different place at then, Alois Trancy returned with a jet black butler, and then the his brother died under a mysterious circumstances and that's how the doubtful boy became the successor of the Trancy Household.

Then, Alice intervene between the two adult's conversation, "Forgive me for my rudeness, Uncle and to you Father but does that mean that my 'supposed to be brother' is something else? and that's why you all wanted to prove that he was Father's legitimate child?"

Her uncle nodded, "That's right. Alice and you as well, together with Viscount of Druitt will be the witness and to discover the truth about that child." he told her once they were outside the carriage. Alice nodded in understanding, what her Uncle did was a great idea. She didn't know much about this child as well and she will find out if this boy really is her brother or someone else.

Alois POV

Everything about my past, it all washed away, I am not Jim Macken anymore, the boy who is helpless and treated like a dirt. I am now _Alois Trancy_, the successor of the Trancy Manor. Everything is perfect, the power and wealth of a noble is spontaneous. But there is one problem, there's still a member of the Trancy family that is still alive and that is that old man's daughter. Curse my luck, I have to get rid of her and the all the wealth and status of the Trancys will be all mine!

I peek through the window and notice four people, I smirked when saw that little doll that has been on my mind, I could admit she's pretty and her features is the same as mine; blonde hair, milky skin and blue eyes. I would admit she could pass being my sister (since she'll be my sister from now on) since we have same features. I licked my lips as I stare hungrily on the innocent girl outside the window, what could be her taste like?

"Your Highness, they have arrived." Claude bowed to me; I smirked devilishly and ran outside the door and jump out to greet the guests.

"My dear-beloved sister! I missed you!" I screamed for joy and hugged her tightly.

Alice POV

The mansion is still the same and I feel so nostalgic in this mansion, all the sad and bitter memories. Everything is not special to me. My ambitious and pedophile father is gone. I felt nothing when I heard that he was gone. I admit: I don't care whether he died for he never gave me a love like a father should. He only thinks of that _brother_ of mine and ignores me, his daughter. But deep inside, I don't hate my brother in fact I've missed him for all these years.

Just then, I heard a high-pitched voice and my eyes widen when I saw a blonde boy with blue eyes just like me. He hugged me tightly and this surprised me.

Normal POV

Alice stunned and speechless when she saw the lively boy in front of her, she felt as if she had met this boy before, but she had a tendency to forget the people she had met.

"Who are you?" she asks the fellow blonde, Alois pouted.

"I'm your long-lost brother, Alois Trancy, Alice." he chirped happily. Alice's mouth agape and she stares at her uncle

"Is this true? Uncle Arnold?" she asked the man for confirming, Arnold's expression grows tense as Alois' gaze glares at him, telling him to say yes or else he will dispose of him.

"Yes, he is." the elder quickly replied, Alice's mouth still agape and shocked at the same time, this cheerful blonde boy is her brother? Just then, Viscount Druitt interferes,

"Of course, which is why we're here to confirm that he is Alois Trancy, the male successor of the Trancy household" the blonde man said with a gleeful voice, The priests steps in.

Then, Claude appears to the five of them, Alice notices him and flashes with a suspicious look on her face towards the butler_, something about him that is really off_ she thought while Alois is clinging to her non-stop and what irritates her most is his high-pitched voice.

"This way, please" Claude escorts the guest including the current Lady of the Trancy manor, Alois drags her to the colorful dining halls, she's astonished on how well decorated the room and the tables are all placed with pink roses.

They're all sitting on the dining tables; Alice was beside Alois and across them the viscount, the priest, and their uncle. Alois told them about his painful childhood on how he was kidnap from the Trancy manor and made into a slave in a village, then, on how he found his brother named is Andrew but he died. Viscount wipes his tears with a handkerchief because of Alois' tragic story. And Alice, found his explanation true but still she had her doubts about him.

While the priest offered his condolences, as did the viscount, albeit in a peculiar way, Arnold seemed particularly annoyed. It was obvious, despite not being able to make out the expression on his face, but merely by his general disposition that he was unwilling to believe Alois to be the true heir of Trancy.

"According to the story, my twin brother tells us it's seemed he had been through a rough experience" Alice stares towards her so-called brother, with suspicion still marring her face. She looked at Alois beside her and the beautiful blonde boy notice it and gives her a cheerful smile, Alice blushed slightly on his attractive face. _What is this feeling?_

Alice blinks as she saw Alois going to their uncle's seat and hugged him from behind, and murmurs something that makes the old man blush furiously and look offended. She find this funny, who knew that this brother of hers could be this humorous.

As the guests leave the mansion, Alice sighs and stares at the blonde boy behind, "Please tell me, are you really my brother?" she asked him curiously, Alois laughs at her question. She blinks. What could it make that sound funny? Then, her eyes widen as she saw his eyes seems different but she choose to ignore it.

"Why do you doubt me, sister? Of course, I am your brother. We have the same traits right…and besides be happy now that I'm already here!" he smiles brightly. She can admit. He's right, they have the same color of hair and eyes and she should be glad now because he's already home with her and they could be possibly be siblings. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, she is again surprise of Alois' actions. His body is so close to her making her flinched on their closeness.

"You must be tired, my dear sister. It might be the reason that you've got ill from your journey but don't worry _I'll take care of you _and I'll make sure of it" he murmurs, Alice froze at the sound his voice, it is very uncomfortable and somehow intimidating. She notices his arms were tightening around her shoulders and much of her surprised, Alois licks her ear using his warm tongue, and it gives her the creeps. It's disgusting. She immediately shoves him away, which the blonde boy confused.

"Well, I guess I need to go to my room. Thank you for your concern, brother." Alice stuttered fearfully. She hurriedly went upstairs with a tint of blush on her face to her room. Just what on earth is he doing?

Meanwhile, Alois chuckles darkly and stare at her going upstairs. He licks his tongue; Alice Trancy is an interesting girl. He decides that he will not dispose of her but instead she will be his _toy_.


	3. His true colors revealed

Alice POV

I shut the door quickly and there's a tint of pink blush around my face. I touched the ear and his saliva was still stuck into it. _(Gross)_ What is wrong with that guy? He just licked my ear all of a sudden and there's something odd about him and the atmosphere of this house, it is not the same as before, It is quiet and gloomy, and what I have noticed is that there's no maids and servants around like last time. I sighed, Indeed, he might be right. I'm just tired, which is why I thought up this random things. I immediately lay on my comfy bed, its soft and fluffy and I closed my eyes down and go to sleep.

Alois POV

I am now having my afternoon tea at the garden with Claude. I grin when I think about that girl's reaction, she is so hilarious and I want to see that expression of her face again. Speaking of _her,_ I didn't see her around the manor probably she's in her room now, I look at Claude and smirk.

"Claude, please go get Alice…I need her presence now" I told my ever trusting butler.

"As you wish, Your Highness." Claude bows to me and exits the garden. Having that girl around will be so much fun, and I don't care if she's my _sister_ after all, we're not blood related anyway. I sip the tea and lick the excess liquid on my lips.

Normal POV

"Wake up, m'lady" Claude's deep voice wakes the blonde girl; she sits up on her bed and yawn. She had just finished her nap.

"Who are you?" she asked the tall man, Claude bows to her. "My name is Claude Faustus, the current head butler of the Trancy household. Pleased to meet you m'lady" he said with a stoic tone, Alice nodded in acknowledgement towards the butler.

"Pleased to meet you too, Claude" She replied, she notices her dress wrinkled and she fixes it up.

"His Highness, wanted to see you, my lady"

Alice blinks, "His Highness?"

"It's your brother, m'lady" he stoically replied. That was odd. She nodded and Claude escorts her to the garden. As the two finally arrive at the garden, Alois jumps from his seat and happily tackles Alice to the ground.

"I really miss you, Alice, where have you been!" he said with a childish voice and cuddled on her small chest. Alice stood up from the ground and had a confused look on her face.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I'm in my room, Alois?"

He giggled, "Yeah, But I really wanted to see you so badly" he whined, Alice flushed, why is he saying something like that? Alois notices her expression and sets an evil grin on his lips but luckily, she didn't notice it.

"Shall we have a tea?" he invites her so-called _sister_, Alice sits in the opposite side of the table, and she looked at what is on the table; mouthwatering pastries and tea. Claude pours her a cup of tea, and she thanked the butler. She glances around the rose garden; she's astonished on how beautiful the garden filled with beautiful roses and many different kinds of flowers. She glances at her brother, and his butler beside him. Did this two renovate the garden and her mansion?

"I noticed that the garden is really gorgeous." She starts the conversation to the handsome boy. Alois smiles brightly, "I'm glad that you like it. I made it just for you, Alice" She smiles at him, he's very sweet, for a brother. She looks at his face. He is so handsome and it attracts her, she realizes what she just said and she snapped out of her thoughts. This is ridiculous. He's her brother, there's no way she'll be attracted to him.

"R-Really? Thank you, brother" She replied happily but her flushes never faded, Alois smiles at her and turns to Claude, the butler nodded and exits with a smirk on his face. Alice is confuses and stares at the butler as he exits.

"Where is he going?" she wondered. Alois lazily replied, "Claude has some business to do, so don't mind him."

"Oh really?" her hands were in her lap. Alois looked at her body and her face as well perversely, but Alice never notices it as she bows her head and looks at her lap and Alois notices this.

"Alice…why won't you look at me?" he asks, Alice blushes and she suddenly raises her head and looked at his eyes. His cerulean eyes were so gorgeous.

"Well…I feel embarrassed" she admits, Alois confused at her and put his left elbow on the table.

"Embarrassed? Why?" he asks again, deep inside, he was enjoying this.

Alice continues, "It's just that…I'm just very happy to learn that you're alive, and now even more that you're in my presence, Alois. Which is why I felt very embarrassed now, I don't know….I just want to hug you." she laughed lowly. Alois mouth agape and laughed, Alice notices it, and then, he stops and stood from his seat. He stands beside to her and he offered his hand to her.

"You want to hug me right?" he grins, Alice with no hesitation, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Alois chuckled at this as he wraps his slender arms around her curved waist.

"I've missed you so much…do you know how long I've been waiting to see you?" she cried. Alois snickered sinisterly, "Oh…I also missed you too…Alice. After all, I've been expected that you will return to my side."

The girl notice his word, _to my side _what does he mean by that. Did they already meet each other before? She closed her eyes, recalling her fragment on her memories. Flashbacks recall as she met a messy haired, topless blonde boy, and his scent compare to a…dirty rat. She realize this, and she immediately shove him away from her with her eyes widen in shock; she took a step back to the strange boy. This person before her is a stranger.

She put her hand to her head, and stare at the blonde boy with wide eyes, "I remember now….you're that-" She's suddenly pinned on the ground by Alois, straddling her. He laughs again…It is not a normal laugh but an uncomfortable laugh.

"Hmm…It's seems you finally remember me, Alice Trancy" His voice changes to a not so friendly one. Alice eyes widen, this person…is not her real brother!

"you're that boy from before" her voice full of rage and surprised at the same time, Yes, it is the same boy she helped before she left for Germany in that very night.

"Oh, so you still remember me, huh? What a pity. Up to this point, I have been through a lot to reached this rank as a noble" He laughs in a psychotic way, that gives her goose bumps. Just who is he?

"What do you mean by that?" she asks fearfully, so his cheerful act was just a lie, and what's worse is that he's just pretending to be her brother. It sickens her to death!

"The power and the status of a noble, it gives me this wonderful and perfect life, and thanks to that gross old man who was your father, I have obtained it." He said with a cruel voice.

She understands now, so her bastard of a father adopts this boy who's her _brother _and pretending to be _Alois Trancy_. Her anger boils, just what was her father thinking? Without any letters telling her about the issue? And he'd just adopt a random boy to become Alois Trancy? staring at the eccentric boy before her gave her more stresses. Her eyes shadowed due to her anger and frustration.

"So…you're the same as those filthy commoners who want the power and wealth of a noble, you're disgusting." She replied sickly, Alois narrowed his eyes and slaps the girl's cheek; the girl was surprise at him.

"Don't compare me to those commoners! I am now Alois Trancy. And since I am now the head of the Trancy estate, you will obey all my orders and that is your place here according to my authority in this household!" He growls and authoritative voice. Alice surprised and glares at him, "You can't do this to me~!, and I am the full blood Trancy here. Even, if you're a _fake,_ I will not let you use me or orders me around when you please! "She growled at him furiously. This makes Alois gets even angrier, he grips the girl's wrist and yank her towards him.

"Listen to me, my dear Alice. If you want to live and stay as the Countess of the Trancy estate, you will follow and obey me or do you want to become a maid here instead?" He threatens the blonde girl with an evil smirk spread on his lips.

Alice's tears form and his grip starts to pressure her wrist, "Why-Why are you doing this to me?" she asks helplessly, Alois puts a smug look on her face, "Because, you're _his_ blood daughter, and maybe you can entertain me now that you're here." he shouts Claude's name

"You're Highness" Claude bows to the blonde boy, Alois looks at him with a bright smile on his face, "Make sure Alice will be _comfortable_ on her room from now on." He throws her to his butler and he covers Alice's mouth by his white glove until she falls unconscious.

Alois chuckled darkly and lean on the unconscious girl's ear, "My boring life is in color now that you're here, princess." He murmurs.

_You will entertain me under my control _

Alice could see darkness, and what kind of hell will be waiting for her now, she's now entangled in the web of this sadistic young earl.


	4. Alice's dilemma

Alice tiredly opened her eyes, she notices that she's now now in her beautiful room. She clenches her fist and shaken with anger. That boy, Whose the fake heir of the Trancy manor? This is the reason she curses her father so much. That boy is not what she expects him to be. He's just wearing a mask making people think that he is _nice!_, she touched her right cheek, he just slapped her earlier and that is really hurt, and she notices her wrists were all swollen red.

"What on earth is going on? Right after I returned from Germany this has already happened to me?" she said to herself with a frustrating voice. Her life has turned upside down when she returned home. Thinking about the blonde boy who declares himself as _Alois Trancy_, her _long-lost brother_ is so disgusting, It's official, she hates him! She hates that boy! She climbs out from the bed and makes her way to the door, she twists the knob and notices the door is lock.

"They lock the door? What the?" She's surprised, she desperately twists the knob but it's useless.

"Let me out this instant!" she shout out and knocks desperately inside her room. They are treating her like some like a prisoner in her very own mansion.

This is so cruel.

* * *

><p>Alois sips his tea in the living room with Claude and twitched as he heard an awful sound coming from Alice's room.<p>

"Claude, she-is. Release her" he ordered the demon butler lazily. Claude bows to him.

"Yes, Your Highness"

Alice notices the door open revealing the dark clad butler, Claude Faustus. Alice frowns at him and glares at him.

"What is it you want?" she asked him with a rude voice, Claude is slightly annoyed at the girl's voice and decides to ignore it.

"Master Alois wants to see you in the living room. M'lady"

Alice twitches upon hearing the butler. That _bastard_. Truthfully, she wanted to see that crazy blonde now, and ask him a few questions. She nods and follows the butler downstairs.

Alice frowns upon seeing the blonde sit in the couch, sipping his tea like he's some sort of noble, legs crossed it's like he owns her mansion and do freely on his own around. Alois shifts his eyes and smiles brightly at the blonde girl.

"Ah...Alice you're finally awake…did you sleep well?" Alice's mouth opens, just earlier he was like some sort of psycho, and now he's this cheerful? Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Cut the act, and tell me what's going on here? Why did you lock me in my room?" she growls, Alois blinks and winks, "Well, I did that because that is your punishment for talking back at me in the garden" Alice frowns at him, she sits on the opposite side of the couch much to Alois surprise but chuckles.

"I had my rights to say what I want and besides, and I have my rights here in this household since, I'm the current lady of the estate and the daughter of the previous head." Just then, she heard a laugh, she grit her teeth as Alois Trancy just found what she said humorous.

"Of course, but-"His eyes turn dark and a devious smile spread on his lips, " Just like what I've said earlier, I have my authority here in this household too, Alice." Her eyes widen, she stood from her seat

"I'll tell everyone that you're not my real brother and that the Queen will be banish you away from London." She said with a threat.

Alois smirks, "And how will you suppose to do that? The Queen has already declared me her _spider_, and the noble society accepts and acknowledges me as Alois Trancy, it would be a shame for you to announce to the whole society about my real identity since no one will believe in you." Alice gapes, this guy is twisting her thoughts and he just threatened her.

Just who did he think he is threatening her like this?

He continues, "I suggest that you should keep your mouth shut or else I might _do something_ to you that you wouldn't like" He grins evilly, The boy pleased on his actions, he knew that girls are weak when it comes to threats, her return to the Trancy manor had just made him a lot less bored.

"How dare you…y- you're cruel!" A tiny tear falls from her blue eyes. She just can't believe about the entire ordeal. Her heart is in pain, everything around her is a nightmare. Alois stood and wipes out the tears from the young maiden's beautiful blue eyes. He wraps his slender arms around the girl's shoulders; it makes Alice cringe and annoyed that he's taller than her, Alois sees Hannah appear with a tray of food with a sad expression on her face.

"There…There…dear sweet Alice, I am not truly this harsh, as long as you will behave like a good girl in this manor, maybe I won't do something that would hurt you….like I did to Hannah." He smirks sinisterly, Alice surprised on what he just said odd words to her and she noticed that the maid named Hannah's right eye were bandaged, her eyes widen with fear. Did this guy just?

"NO!" she shoved the blonde boy and ran away upstairs, Alois shaken with laughter with the victory he has won over the heiress of the Trancy manor.

Alice's tears form, this is a nightmare. Thinking about the gauze on Hannah's right eye. He'd just hurt that poor servant.

That boy, who claims to be Alois Trancy is a cruel and a sadistic boy. She can't carry on living with him on this mansion that is her home. She shut the door quickly and her legs shaken uncontrollably due to her fear and nervousness of what she'd just discovered on that crazy boy.

"_As long as you behave like a good girl in this manor, maybe, I won't do something that would hurt you…like I did to Hannah"_

Is he serious? Is he really this cruel?, even goes as far as hurting others just for his pleasure? She shuts her eyes and slides into her room.

Now she wishes that she just stayed in Germany, if she knew that something like this would happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day<strong>_

Alois and Alice were having their afternoon tea, Alice just stays silent. Thinking about the ordeal yesterday is making her stomach twisted with fear. This boy beside her is the devil himself, and will possibly hurt her even if he says that he won't.

"Alice" The blonde boy calls the fellow blond, Alice snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Alois with a hint of sadness on her eyes. Alois notices the sadness in her eyes but chose to ignore it. He will make this girl suffer until she's broken.

"Feed me this cake" He ordered, Alice's eyes narrow.

"Do it yourself." She said sarcastically, Alois grins and stands from his seat, he placed his right hand into his purple coat pocket and reveals a small dagger. Alice shakes with fear as the dagger brushes lightly on her slender neck.

"Alice, you know I don't like girls who disobey me" a fake smile on his face. Alice shudders and sighs, Alois removes the dagger from her neck as Alice begins to feed Alois with a piece of chocolate cake, She blinks as Alois opens his mouth, she sees a strange pattern on his tongue.

"What on earth is that?' she thought, but sighs, this is going be a long day.

As Alois chunks the a spoonful of chocolate cake, he licked the excess icing on his mouth, He was amused on his planned to teased this girl before her. He can't hold his dark amusement when he saw the frightening look of Alice that gives him an idea to mess her up and attracts her attention.

Suddenly, he had an idea, he intentionally fell the fork on the cobblestone floor of the garden, Hannah and the tripets saw what he just done but for the humiliation and shame of what will the young master might do to them, they just shut their mouths.

"Alice!" he calls the girl who is spacing out while he was eating the chocolate cake, She frowns and she looks at him.

"What is it now?" she growls at him, Alois puts a sheepish grin and spoke, "I fell the fork on the floor, would you mind getting it for me?" he said with a playful voice.

Her eyes narrowed at him with disapprovement on her face, he is really a strange boy, and a simple thing like picking he can't even do and let others do for him…what an idiot.

"Okay." She said and glance at him suspiciously but surprise of his gleeful look on his pretty face as he continues to eat his cake with his spoon. As Alice bend to take the fork, Alois glance and puts a dark smirk on his lips as he spill his tea intentionally at him, to which the servants and Alice surprised.

"Owww" he cried fakely, he wince as he showed that his right hand burns fakery by a hot tea. Hannah wanted to approach the master but the mistress instead do it.

"Alois, are you alright?" she asked with concern, The girl surprise that the tea spilled out of nowhere, **(Take note that she doesn't know that Alois is purposely spilled the tea.), **she took his supposedly injured hand but to her surprised…there is no burns!

"What the…!" she exclaimed, Just then, she heard a laughed, her face reddens with anger, as Alois cackled amusingly at her. So that injury was just a _fake!_

"You bastard!" she growls angrily at him, he is just making her mind messed up, and how dare he just find that amusing!

Alois stops and stare at her with a smirk, "I can't believe you react like that..." he looked at his wet purple flock coat with a frustrated look, "Awww….Just look what you just did Alice?, you messed up my favourite coat." He said with an upset look.

"What?" she exclaimed, she is not the one who did _that_, it was him! She grit her teeth angrily, "You idiot, you are—"

"Now, What shall I do to you after you did to my coat, Alice?" He said playfully with a smirk on his lips, he puts his finger on his chin, like he was thinking of something.

Alice just stand there, her eyes widen on how eccentric and stupid this boy before her, he is the one doing that to himself and not her. She looked at the Trancy servants, they just stood there in silence. They have a mouth, can't they even try to speak one word or even comment of what just Alois did?

"Oh I know!" he exclaimed, Alice snap her thoughts, she shudders as Alois puts a dark grin on his lips.

"….Hmm…Let's play hide and seek." he said with a childish voice. Alice dumbfounded at him

"Eh?" Alice exclaimed, that was a child's game. There's no way she'll play that kind of nursery game with this kid before her.

"I'll forgive you on what you did to my coat if you win this game." He said as he told her the rules of the game.

"But what if you win?" Alice suddenly asks the question that Alois going to like it.

He put a dark grin, "If I win…" he step forward and leaned his pink lips on the girl's right ear. "…I can do whatever the hell I want with you." He whispered to her ear, Alice blushes and shudders at the same time. Just what the heck is he mean by that?

Alice steps back at him, Alois smiles widely, "Now, Let the game begin…1…" Alice just stood there, will she just accept his offer of this annoying game? Or she'll just back out?

"…2… Hide now Alice…"

She thought, why would she even waste her time and effort with him on this silly game of hide and seek, but there is some sort of planned he was doing and that could be it.

"3…Go!"

Alice reluctantly ran towards the mansion to hide, she really hates it. She doesn't want this to become some sort of his playmate. He is really acting like a three-year old kid, even if his age was just in a mere older.

Meanwhile, Alois grins at his planned, he will easily find Alice and win this game for sure.

"Claude." He called his butler beside him, The spider butler pushes his glasses, "Yes?"

Alois glance at him with a dark smile, "Find Alice, for me."

The spider butler bows at him with a smirk on his face, "As you wish, You're Highness."

* * *

><p>Alice hide on a dark closet, she sighs, thought about what just Alois just said earlier;<p>

_If I win…I can do whatever the hell I want with you_

It gives her goosebumps, What the heck are his intentions anyway? These game of hide and seek is just…stupid. But when she remembers how he laughed, that laughter of his are hideous, creepy and evil.

Just what the hell is he?

Then, the closet door opens to make sure its safe to leave the closet and her eyes widen, did he found her? that was fast! she saw the stoic Claude Faustus and the person she feared the most; Alois Trancy with a sweet smile on his face.

"I. Found. You. I. Win." he said with a sing-song voice.

She screamed in terror.

**~OH that creepy,…Alois is one hell of a creepy master…**


	5. Cruel lies

The Trancy girl exhausted and somehow felt that she's going to commit suicide. It has been two weeks since she returned to the Trancy estate, and out of nowhere, her so called-_adoptive brother_. Alois Trancy along with a peculiar butler has made her life a living hell.

He is always demanding. In fact, he is so very crude and perverted; touching her hips and her waist without her permission and giving her a heart attack from his perversive nature. He sometimes says indecent language that she hates to hear from that blond boy's mouth.

And what she fears the most from him, is the way he treats the maid, Hannah. He beats and hurts her for even the slightest mistake. In front of her very eyes, he wounded the maid's cheek or her neck with a small knife and his expression somehow related to a ruthless torturer or something. The only thing she could just do is to watch and look helpless.

She sigh, as she walk through a hallway in the mansion. She was frowning at the portraits hanging on the wall, it is all _his_ portraits. Her blood boils as she stares at his smirking face, how she hates it!

"_One way or another, the only thing I do now was to act normal and just….follow him"_She thought angrily, and somehow, she hates herself for thinking that. She is like a small puppy following her master around. But if she didn't follow him, he'll hurt her just like Hannah.

"Oh! There you are Alice!" Alois' cheerful voice making her cringe, she turns and puts an expressionless look on her face.

"Alois" she said with a monotone voice, She really can't stand being alone with him. He is… just scary. Alois smiles and grabs hold of her pale hands.

"We're going to the lake to have a picnic with Claude, and it is a perfect opportunity for us to spend time together as _siblings_" Alice raised a brow, did she just hear the word _siblings_ from his mouth? She narrowed her eyes at him, with a frown pitched on her pink lips.

"Alright. But just to get this straight, I don't consider you or see you as my brother anymore." Her voice was cold as she enters her room to change. Suddenly, her blonde curled hair yanked back by Alois' hand.

"Didn't I tell you? That from now on, We are _siblings_ whether you like it or not. So go out with me." his voice filled with malice and somehow enjoying the painful look on the girl's face.

Alice endures the pain while he is pulling her hair, "L-L-Let me-go" her voice sounding helpless and immediately Alois released her blonde hair from his clutches and Alois smiles maliciously as he looks at the hand that where he grabbed the girl's blond curl locks.

"I must admit Alice. You have a very beautiful hair." he complimented her making the girl blush.

He is really weird.

* * *

><p>Alice stares at the bubbly blonde boy, she is sitting on a picnic cloth with him atop of smooth green grass chatting happily with Claude and asking the butler if he could feed him.<p>

But unfortunately, Claude is ignoring his request. She finds it funny, but chooses to keep it to herself. A bird sits on Alice's right shoulder making her smile. She pokes the little bird's forehead giggling happily. Alois notices this and an evil smirk suddenly plaster on his lips. She notices Alois' shadow cover her and the bird immediately flies away from the two.

Alice look curiously at Alois and his hand outstretched for her to take. "Alice would you like to come with me" he winks. "Where?" she asks, Alois' evil smile grows but Alice doesn't notice.

"We are going to the lake." he happily replied, Alice sighs and accepts his hand with her white-gloved hand. "Claude, take care of the rest" He waves towards the butler while he holds Alice's hand. Claude just looks back at them with an unreadable expression.

* * *

><p>Alice and Alois were now at the wide and beautiful lake. Alice with wide eyes staring at the lake, it has been a while since she has seen such beautiful scenery.<p>

"Do you like it?" Alois asks the fellow blond, Alice was surprise and glance at Alois standing beside her. "What is the meaning of this?" her expression a mix of shock and awe.

Alois smiles, "Well, I found this lake when I was on a picnic with Claude way before you came here, and I decided that I' should show this to you." Alice can't believe it; the very boy who was cruel to her is also being this sweet.

"Thank you, Alois" She smiles brightly at him but she can't let her guard down, Alois stunned and chuckles at her expression. She is really so clueless?

Alice ran towards the lake and kneeling down on the wooden dock, watching in marvel the fishes swimming in the lake. Suddenly, someone pushes her into the water.

_**Splash!**_

She struggles desperately but she can't swim. She tries to go up to the surface but the water pulls her down and with wide eyes she sees the devil blonde boy with his hands on his hips proudly smirking at her.

"Oh? So you can't swim eh? And here I thought you can?" He puts a smug look on his face, Alice glares at him dangerously, "So, you wanted to kill me in the first place?" Alois blinks at her and chuckle, "Maybe-"The blonde girl curses him under her breath. But in vain, because her dress was so heavy, she was forced to be pulled under the water.

"Or Maybe not" he murmurs.

_She's going to die_

_That's right_

_No one wants her_

_Everyone ignores her_

_Including her family_

_And the boy who thought to be_

_Her brother is the one who killed her_

_**How horrible is her life.**_

Claude reached out from the surface to save Alice by the order of his young master. Alois frowns upon seeing her unconscious; he kneels beside the unconscious girl and looks at Claude.

"She's going to be okay, right?" He asked the butler, Claude pushes up his eyeglasses, "It seems that there's a lot of water in her stomach, it is make her difficult to breathe. she may need mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Your Highness" Alois nods, He notice that her corset and the heavy dress of hers is making it more difficult for her to breathe. He tears off her soaked heavy frills and her corset leaving a plain soaked dress, and immediately he pressed his mouth on hers gave her much-needed air. Alice slowly opens her eyes, Alois releases his mouth from hers and Alice coughs heavily. She touches her lips with her cold fingers and stares at Alois with eyes wide.

"Y-You just"She stunned, Alois smirks at her, "I'm glad you're okay, Alice. I was so worr-"Suddenly, a loud slap hits his right cheek. Alice stares back with an expression full of hatred towards him. He glares at her. He saves her life and she just suddenly slapped him!

"What the-"

"Don't play-"

Alois raised a brow.

"Don't play with my feelings!" She snaps back glaring furiously at him. Alois' eyes widen on her cold eyes glaring at him. Her body shakes with anger and tears form in her eyes. "Do you think this is fun? Enjoying playing other people?" She wipes off her tears with her palms. "You're horrible…You are worse than my father…a boy like you doesn't deserve to be loved by anyone" Alois froze, Love? She just crossed the line!

His anger boils and he grip tightly his wrist, he's going to punch this girl's face for what she'd just said that insult words towards him.

"You bitch-" As he raised his fist towards her aiming a punch, Alice suddenly collapses to the ground. Alois mouth gape with a surprised look on his face.

Claude moves towards the unconscious girl, he checks her forehead. "You're Highness….she has a fever" Alois didn't reply, he just stands there like a statue.

"Bring her to the mansion" he murmur, Claude bows and exits the lake with the unconscious girl in his arms. Alois just stands there, Alice's words making him remember Luka and the villagers.

Those cold looks from the villagers and the loving smile from Luka, and they're all in his memories. Alice making him remember the bitterness.

_You don't deserve to be loved by anyone!_

He chuckles, his desired is to avenge Luka and hatred consumes him. But he also recallsthe memories he has with Alice before he became the earl. She was gentle towards him and that tender expression of hers making him felt at ease. On that night, he became fond of her, he desired her, he wanted to see that expression again with his own eyes, but she leaves him.

She is always on his mind every day but he can't show his real kindness towards her because he has forgotten his own real self. He smirks, he will continue to hurt her, and make her feel miserable until she realizes that she is solely belongs to him.


	6. An Invitation

Alois leaning against the wall as he gaze his five servants tending the sick blonde girl on the king sized bed. His face was rather indifferent, while they were taking care of her. Alice's face and her whole body was burning with fever , her eyes open tiredly as she stared at them heavily, she thought she was going to die, but suddenly Alois' butler saved her from death. She look at Claude who stoically wipes her burning naked body with a wet towel as Hannah assisted him. Her thoughts were all blank and just letting the butler tend her.

As Hannah assist her drinking her medicine and her dressing. Alice drifts off to sleep making Claude and Hannah sigh with relief. Alois smiles knowing that Alice is finally getting some rest . Claude check her forehead and sighs looking at his young master, "It's still burning, we should let her rest, Your Highness" Alois nods in agreement ,

"After this Claude, prepare my bathe" he call out as he exits the room, he feels a little worried towards her when he saw her expression looking like she's in pain. The hatred in her eyes still lingering in his head, and her words still repeating in his thoughts.

"_A boy like you doesn't deserve to be loved by anyone!"_

He decides to ignore those words, in fact. She is wrong, there are two special people who loves him and that is Claude and his brother, Luka.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Alice opens her eyes, she shifts her head and notices Claude opening the curtain windows, she doesn't say anything she just stares at the butler with her own dark blue eyes. Claude notices her as she stares at him and he approaches the girl lying on her bed, Alice blinks as Claude removes his right glove and she flinched as he touches her forehead.

"Your fever is gone, my lady" his voice is somewhat attracts her, Alice's face flushes red when he touches her forehead and she seems bothered or disturbed with his presence.

"Claude, What day is it?" she asked the demon butler, Claude stares at her stoically, "It's Sunday, milady…do you have any appointment today?" he asked her. Alice gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, and looks at him. "Well…I'm going to church" she replies, but upon hearing the word _church_, he concludes that this girl is religious, as he looks at her intently, the scent of her soul is pure, just like Alois.

Alice however, notices his gaze towards her but she chooses to ignore it but deep inside, it makes her feel uncomfortable. She suddenly snap at him with her fingers, to make him snap out from his daze. "Please prepare the carriage today. Claude" she ordered, Claude just bowed to her. "Certainly, milady" and exited the room leaving a dark smirk spread across his lips.

As the butler exit, Alice frowns at him. He was staring at her like he's going to do something inappropriate to her and it gives her the creeps. "What a strange butler" she murmurs. She sighs; both the master and the butler are the same.

* * *

><p>Alice departed from the Trancy manor riding a carriage, without any word to Alois. She decides that she'll ignore that deranged blonde brat for what he did to her from the lake.<p>

Alois however, was in his office resting his head on his desk. Suddenly, he blinks innocently as he heard a carriage leaving, he peek out the window but the carriage had already left. His body shakes with anger. "Claude!" he yelled and call for the butler. Claude appears at the door and bows to his master.

"Your Highness?"

"Who is using the carriage? Answer me!" he demanded angrily.

Claude pushes his glasses up and looks at his master. "It's Lady Alice, Master Alois." he said. Alois raises a brow as anger consumes him. How dare that girl not tell him where she is going and just leaving the mansion freely without his permission!

His scowled turns into sadistic smirk.

"That girl…she'll get what she deserves after she get's back." he smirks darkly.

* * *

><p><em>St. Paul's Cathedral<em>

There are a lot of people crowded in the cathedral. Nobility, the working class and even the lower class. All of them praying and devoting to the different Christian saints in the Cathedral, most especially to Jesus Christ and the Virgin Mary. Alice smiles looking at the huge cathedral and she turns to Thompson, one of the triplets.

"Take care the carriage, I'll be back in a while" she tells the servant. Thompson just bows to her. Thompson just stands there for he knows that he's not allowed to enter the sacred place for he is a demon.

Alice dips her fingers into the sacred water and makes a sign of the cross. She kneels on a vacant seat and clasps her hands together. Alice is a Christian, and she is devoted to God and the Virgin Mary, her family is a Christian including her father. Her father was also a Christian, despite being a sinner that commits evil deeds.

She prays, prays for Alois for him to enlightened and for him to realize of his actions and that he'll always be guided by the Holy Spirit for she feels a dark aura that consumes him.

"_God, please protect me from any harm and keep me away from evil"_ she prayed intently. Despite what happens to her, she still asked for the divine God to protect her. A nun approaches her and Alice notices her. The nun is very beautiful and has a kind face. The nun offers her a pendant engraved with the image of Christ. Alice doesn't hesitate to accept the pendant and puts it around her neck as a souvenir.

"Thank you, sis-"She tries to thank her when suddenly she is gone, it gives her goose bumps.

"Where did she go?" She wondered confusingly.

* * *

><p>Alice return to the manor and Claude opens the main door for her, she narrowed her eyes as she's welcomed by Alois' fake smile, she frown and decides to walk pass him ignoring his existence, as she make her way to the hallway she was suddenly grab by the wrist and pinned against the floor by the sadistic boy...harshly.<p>

She glared at him, "What do you want?" her voice was cold but He chuckles at her icy glare. "Earlier, you didn't tell me where you were you went and you'd just left the mansion without any word to me. you've becoming so rebellious today, my dear sis." Alois says with a hint of anger on his voice but left sarcasm dripped.

She snort "Why do you care? I can do whatever I want because this is my house" she replies confidently, Alois snickered at her words and he glared at her angrily, he grab her face as he forces her to stare at him into his own icy blue eyes.

"You are _mine_ and since you belong to me. You can't do whatever you want unless I say so. Got it?" he said possessively, Alice gasps. What the hell is this boy saying? Her anger rose at his proclamation. Him owning her? It disgusts her!

"I don't belong to you!" she spat angrily, Alois' evil grin grew as he yank her arm and he drag her to his room. Alois throws her down to the bed harshly, Alois removes his purple coat. She gasps as Alois straddles her and pulls out a small knife from out of his desk. Her eyes widen in fear.

"Move or you're going in a world of pain" he threatens the girl, Alice didn't say anything. She just shut her mouth, afraid what might Alois do to her. Alois chuckles darkly with an expression like a psycho that makes her scared for her life.

He brushes the knife on her throat until the knife was points at her cheek, she winces as the small knife cuts her cheek but not that deep somewhat like a paper cut. Then, he licks the blood using his tongue making her _flinch._Her hand clenches his shoulders tightly. Her heart beats faster as Alois kisses her neck and lick it with his warm tongue making her flinch more, her body shaken as he molest her. Then, his blue eyes stares at her darkly. Alois smirks, When he decides to press his lips on hers. He freezes as Alice's tears swell down her cheek.

"Aww…No fun" he grumbles disappointed and he jumps out of bed as Alice sobs heavily. Frozen on the bed, crying.

Alois smirks so proud of himself, that's what she gets for not obeying him! and that might be his revenge on her after she deceived him.

"That is your punishment for today, Alice…so please don't do it again. _Okay?_" He says with a sugary sweet voice making cringe in disgust. He skips out of the room. She throws a vase at the door where he exits. She hates him to death!

* * *

><p>Alois notices that Alice didn't come out for dinner but he chooses to ignore it and just focuses on his dinner. Claude however, knows what his master did to the Trancy girl and he couldn't care a damn for the girl's well-being.<p>

* * *

><p>Alois drift off to sleep on his bed. Meanwhile, Alice stares blankly at the ceiling in her room. Alois' harrassment on her earlier is still clear in her mind. Luckily, he didn't kill her instead he just frightened her, but her trauma never faded. He's worst as the devil. She clenched her fist, she can't do anything to save herself or even fight back. She's just a girl…a helpless girl.<p>

"_You're mine, you only belong to me"_

The girl sigh, she admitted that the boy has mental issues with those words of his. But who can blame him for his eccentric behavior? She settles on thinking of _a certain someone_. She stand and slowly opens the door to her wardrobe taking out her nightgown.

She walk through the hallway for a drink of water when she bump into someone. She rubs her nose and stares at her assailant. It is a man with glasses wearing a butler outfit. She sigh in relief.

"Oh it's you, Claude…I thought it was someone else" She said in relief. Claude pushes up his glasses.

"Miss, it's past 11 and you should return to your bed" his voice is deep and somehow alluring. Alice snaps out her thoughts. Why in the name of the Queen is she attracted to this strange butler?

"I know. But my throat seem dry so…I think I'll go to the kitchen to get some water." she replied;

Claude doesn't say anything and just stares at the girl intently. He removes his glasses, his dark yellow eyes staring Alice's innocent blue eyes. Alice. She seems hypnotized by Claude's stare as his face moves closer to hers, she was awe by his demonic beauty.

In Claude's mind, he thinks of her soul, so pure and it would be really delicious to devour but if he kills her now and devours her soul, Alois will be so upset since he knew that his Master already been so attach to the very girl in front of him.

He murmurs something strange to her girl's mind.

"Alois_, doesn't need you…everyone in your family…ignores you…for them you're just nothing but a_-" his voice was seductive and it captivates Alice, Claude smirks as he will dominate her mind until her soul will be his, but he froze as he saw a pendant with the image of the Holy being that's been despise and feared by his _kind_.

"_Damn, how did this girl_-" Just then, Alice blinks in confusion at the Trancy butler. "Claude? Is there something wrong?" she returns to her normal self, oblivious that she's been seduced and hypnotized by the butler.

"'It's nothing. My lady" he said stoically annoyed that the girl didn't affect on his spell, he put his glasses back on. and watches Alice walk away in few distance from him.

As the girl left, Claude smirks darkly. The girl has an interesting soul, it's been decided.

Alice Trancy's soul will be _his_.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

While Canturbury was arranging a bouquet of red roses on a large vase, a loud knock was heard on the main door. He opens it and sees a little boy with a brown bag on his waist grinning widely.

"Yes?" Canturbury asked the letter boy.

"Letter to Lady Alicia Trancy!" he grinned widely. The servant accepted the letter and the boy runs away with a smile on his face.

"Who is that?" a demands the blonde boy behind Canturbury. Alois notices a letter in the servant's hand and immediately snatches it. He reads the front page bearing a seal of the noble family of Montague.

_To: Lady Alicia Divine Grace Trancy_

_From: Duke of Manchester; Lawrence Montague_

"Lawrence Montague and that girl? What is their relationship?" Alois scratches his head in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next chapter!<strong>


	7. Meet her childhood fiance

Alois Trancy look at the letter's front page and frowned, who is this Lawrence Montague? And what is inside this letter? He looked around for anybody suspicious, but as soon as he peels the seal off the letter, he heared a feminine voice.

"Alois, What are you doing?" Alice asked standing behind him, The blonde boy grimace and looked back at her with a confused look and the girl notices a letter on his hand. Alois becomes aware of her blue eyes staring at the letter and he smirks.

"It seems someone has mailed you today, Alice." he said smiling, Alice raises a brow, so the letter belongs to her.

"Give it to me"

Alois giggled, "What's the magic word?"

Alice sigh, this boy is giving her a headache, "Please?" Alois approach her and hand her the letter and she accepted it. And after that, Alois leaves her and pat her shoulder. She raises brow, that's strange? He's not going to annoy her?

* * *

><p>Alice is in the garden by herself; she tear off the seal from the letter and opens the parchment that contained the Duke of Manchester's hand writing.<p>

_Dear Alice,_

_It's been almost two years since we have seen each other. I will finally return to London after my travels around the world. You know that I miss you so much. I still think about the childhood memories that we had together, hope that we could do it again. I heard that your brother is back, I am so happy for you, Alice. You always mention that you always pray that your brother would still be alive, and it came true. By the way, there will be a seasonal ball in my mansion tomorrow night, and would it would honour me if you could attend bring your brother as well because at the ball, I will introduce to the entire guests, girl who will be my bride._

_Hope to see you tomorrow night_

_Sincerely,_

_Lawrence_

Alice's heart sank, so he has already found a fiancé then; Lawrence is her best friend and they have known each other since they were children. He's two years older than her which is why they seem like siblings.

Her blonde hair covered her face, she feels happy yet upset about hearing that he is already engaged to someone else. Lawrence is very gentle and kind towards her, which is the reason she never feels alone, even without her father.

To her, Lawrence is more important than anything. She smiles, that girl is lucky to have him to be her fiancé.

* * *

><p>Alice noticed that the mansion is silent. She walks through the halls and sees the triplets, cleaning and arranging the furniture and the decorations in the house. She thinks about Alois, she hasn't seen him around and that butler of his. She approaches Thompson.<p>

"May I ask where Alois is?"

Thompson bows to the head mistress, "They're on a mission for the Queen, Milady" he said to the blonde girl. Alice expression on her face was priceless when she heard that Alois' has been declared as the Queen's spider. It is been almost a decade since the Queen declared her family as one of her minions in the underground.

She puts a finger to her chin, "Is that so?' she decides to roam around the mansion and do her _usual _hobbies.

The triplets look at her behind with confusion.

"Mistress is seems upset" Canturbury spoke first.

"No. Mistress just missed, Danna-sama" Thompson whispers to Canturbury's ear and to Timber. Hannah standing behind them, with a small smile on her lips.

She could tell that this girl, Alice Trancy… will be the key for Alois' happiness.

* * *

><p>~Night~<p>

The heavy rain pours outside the Trancy manor; Alice is sitting beside the window staring emotionless at the heavy rain, thinking about the letter given to her by Lawrence. She still hesitated on attending the ball. But the nobles do expect a Trancy or two to attend the banquet. She played absent-mindedly her white laces on her pink dress, reading a Tragedy romance novel.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Alice sighed, she could guess its Claude since Alois always appeared in her room without knocking. He really is rude.

"Come in" she told the butler outside. Claude gently opened the door and gazes at the blonde girl who stands when he enters her room.

"Master Alois, wants your presence in his office tonight"

Alice frowns at what the butler had just said, she could guess that boy is going to harass her again. But deep inside, she was curious on why Alois wants her.

"Tell him, I'll be there shortly" she told the butler, Claude bows to her and leaves the girl's room. She clenches her fist, how long is she going to tolerate that boy's behaviour?

* * *

><p>Claude opened the door for her, Alice steps forward and feels irritated when Alois leaned on the back chair and rest his legs on the desk lazily, eating…strawberry cake?<p>

Alois notices her and licks off a little icing stuck to his mouth, "Alice." He giggles while he call her name. However, Alice unmoving just staring at him, "What do you want, Alois?" she asked him while her arms crossed. Alois looks at her and points his fork towards her, "I want you to tell me who is this Lawrence Montague?"

Alice blinks. Is this reason he wants her in his office, just to ask that? "Lawrence is my childhood friend. Does that answer your question?" she answers with a voice dripping with sarcasm. Alois chuckles at her; he stands from his seat and approaches Alice.

"Is that guy special to you?" he questions, she raises a brow, what on earth is he?

She caught off guard,"O-Of course, he is special to me" a tint of blush on her face. Indeed, Lawrence is more special to her than anyone in the world but it's just unrequited love_. Special huh?,_ thought Alois, he will tease this girl.

He leaned over to her with a smug look on his face, "Am I _special_ to you too, _Alice_" his voice somewhat captivates her. Alice's face blush and caught off guard. She hesitated, she doesn't know what to answer him and frankly, she doesn't even see him as special to her.

"I…-"as she was about to respond when heavy thunder roared outside and suddenly all the lights were out. Alice was abruptly pushed away and heard a loud scream from Alois. Her eyes widen, she couldn't see him clearly due to the darkness inside the room.

"IT'S DARK!...IT'S DARK…HELP!…SOMEONE!...I'M SCARED!" he cried desperately, he calls out Claude's name over and over again. Alice, however, staring at him… eyes widen, his loud voice making her ears hurt. She observed him. Judging how he cling for help and continue screaming. She realize that this boy is too...childish.

She could hear his fear and desperation behind his voice. As far as she can admit, she feel pity for him and she wanted to calm him down. She sigh, knowing that no matter what happens, this will affect them.

Alice suddenly approaches him and embraces him tightly, "Calm down, Alois…Please." She leans him against her chest, and pats his back to make him feel at ease. The hysteric Alois calm down and closed his eyes. In this situation, It look like as if a mother was tending her own son. For her, it feels like déjà vu.

Claude opens the door carrying a lantern along with Hannah and the triplets. Claude is a little surprised to see Alice hugging and comforting his master.

Alice look up towards them. She then, look at Alois who is still leaning on her chest. His body shakes. She comforts him, and lets him slump against her for a few minutes.

Alois notices that Alice is really warm, her gentle voice calming him down. He stop shaking, he look at Alice's concerned look towards him.

"Are you alright now?" she asked with concern, he nods. Alice's eyes soften looking at his face resembles of an innocent child. She smiles at him. She stood up and walk out but suddenly, someone grabbed her long skirt, she turn around seeing Alois' begging eyes staring her own.

"Sleep with me…Alice…Please sleep with me. Don't leave me alone." he begged desperately, Alice surprise and sighed, like she had no choice?

"Yes, Alois." She replied hesitantly. Alois smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The two of them share a bed; Alois looked at her, "Alice, tonight. Please don't leave my side"he said to her gently that startles the girl beside him. Alice closed her eyes and reopen it. She touches his face and puts on a smile "Of course, I will never leave you, Alois…I promise" she said to him confidently.<p>

Alois smiles at her and closed his eyes to sleep, She smiles at him and giggles, he is like a child. As she looked at him again, she thought about of her _long lost real brother_ wondering if he is just like Alois.

What if he's scared of the dark just like him? And childish as well. Her eyes watered, Thinking of her lost brother again, gives her an pain in her chest. She just wished to find him and so that she could take care of him and everything will be back to normal.

This person next to him, is not her _brother_, but she decides to consider him as her sibling that she is comforting…_for now_. She noticed that Alois' hand is still holding hers. She closes her eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight, Alois."

* * *

><p>~Next Day~<p>

"Aliceeee! Wake! Up!" A loud cheerful voice ringing in her ear, Alice open her eyes tiredly as she sees Alois' face so very close to hers.

"Gyahhh!" she jolt up from the bed, grabbing the white sheets. Alois laughed at her reaction, to which Alice slightly annoyed.

"That face of yours…really…its funny!" he continues laughing. Alice in a feminine 'hmmph' and as soon as Alois stopped laughing. He puts a big smile on his face.

"Shut up." She growl and blushes at the same time. Alois grin.

"Get dressed…We're going to the carnival" he said cheerfully. Alice blink at him.

"Carnival...But-" Alois put a finger to her lips to make her stop.

"We are going there and that is final, Okay? Hannah has already prepared your bath and clothes for you to wear. So get up…you lazy girl." he said in an energetic voice. Alice wondered what he ate that he suddenly became nice to her, it's probably because of last night. She could think of no other reasons.

"Okay." She replied.

* * *

><p>Alois dragged her by the hand to the candy shop. He, Alice and his butler, Claude went into the crowded carnival. There are lots of people in the carnival, kinds of booths, and music. Children and adults were enjoying the amusement in the carnival.<p>

Alice smiled at the people who were laughing and enjoying the carnival. She admits, she has never been to a carnival before. In her 15 years, this is the first time that she felt this kind of enjoyment. Alice smiles a genuine smile. Suddenly, a big fluffy blob of pink cotton candy in front of her face.

Alois sharing it with her with a huge smile on his face, "This is yours." Alice accept the cotton candy confusingly and she notices group of women behind them gossiping.

"They're so cute together."

"Are they a couple?"

The older women giggles at the two of them. Alice feels embarrassed and flushes at the comment. Actually, she didn't know what to say. Alois heard the gossip and just puts a smirk on his face.

He sees a crowd line up towards the big show in the carnival. He suddenly drags Alice, much to her surprise. she notices that they were now entering the main attraction of the carnival. Alice was beside Alois as they watch the performances of the acrobats, magicians and tamed animals. Alice acknowledges that she would never think that she could enjoy this much with Alois. Alois feels the same way about Alice, she is much more enjoyable than he was and she didn't feel this same kind of excitement and happiness in her entire life.

"That lion is awesome, right Alice?" he giggled boyishly. Alice smiles, nodding at him, they were chatting none stop about the show earlier and laugh together.

Their laugh stop when Alois said something unbelievably on the girl's ears," You know what. We should do this more often, Alice.' He murmured. Alice froze at what he just said. She agrees with him. Deep inside, having him by her side is not so bad after all and she wanted to this more of him always. But his own mood swings worries her.

"You're right." She smiles at him nervously. Alois puts a small smile on his face and hyperactive shouts out, _Ole _along with the smiling Alice on the streets, ignoring the people passing by.

* * *

><p>Hannah assisted Alice into her corset since she and Alois will be attending the ball in the Manchester Mansion tonight. She wears a light blue dress with white lace and a black bow around her waist. she wears a rose choker around her neck and long black gloves.<p>

The silver-haired maid adds some flower accessories to her blonde curls. Alice smiles, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You're perfect, Milady" Hannah admires her appearance. "Thank you, Hannah" Alice smiles at the maid.

Alois waited his partner for the ball wearing an elegant purple dress coat with black long boots, and a purple top hat.

The blonde girl goes downstairs in her elegant dress for the evening party. Alois looks at her up and down with a grin on his face.

"Let's go, Alice." he offers his hand to her, and Alice warmly accepts it. Claude assists Alice into the carriage along with his master. Claude looks at the oblivious Alice once over with a smirk on his face as the carriage makes its way to Manchester mansion.

* * *

><p>There are plenty of nobles and guests in the banquet, the guests marvels and awe as Alois Trancy and Alice Trancy appears on the banquet. Numerous gossip reach their ears;<p>

"The Trancy siblings, they're really gorgeous"

"My, Lady Alicia Trancy is fine this evening and what a nice dress she is wearing tonight"

"Earl Alois Trancy is such a gentle brother to escort his sister to the ball, how sweet."

Alice rolls her eyes. Alois is not her _brother_ but she just chooses to shut her mouth about the issue because she knows if she exposes him that will make it worse. She look at Alois beside her smirking and staring to a _certain person_. Her eyes follow to what he is staring at and to her surprise the person he staring at is none other than…._Ciel Phantomhive_!

"Do you know him?" She asked Alois, The blonde boy smirks darkly as he stares at her making her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes. He is my best friend." he lies to her actually because Ciel Phantomhive is his rival. Alice raises a brow

Alois decides to introduce her to his _rival,_ just amuse himself. He looks at her beside him.

He smiles, "Alice, I want to introduce you to him!" he grabs her hand and pulls her to where Ciel Phantomhive is. The Phantomhive boy is busy chatting with businessmen and notices his rival approached towards him with an unknown girl. He frowns and excuses himself from the adults.

Ciel glares at him, "Trancy, What is it you want?" Alois smirks at him and yanks the girl on his side."This is my older sister, Alice." He introduces the girl. Ciel and Alice acquaints. Ciel has heard her name before and what worse is that she is the sister of the bastard that annoys him. He smirks and bows to the lady.

"It's a pleasure to meeting your acquaintance, Lady Trancy." He kissed her hand to show courtesy to the lady. Alice smiles at him and curtsied back. "The pleasure is mine, Earl Phantomhive." Her voice is gentle. Alois notices that his_sister_ and his rival looking each other intently. He frowns and immediately dragged Alice away from Ciel Phantomhive.

"Whaa…Alois" her face confused. Alois grins at her. "Let's dance, dear sister!" they waltz on the dance floor. He puts his right arm around her curved waist and his left hand holds hers. Alice blushes furiously as Alois gently leads the dance.

Ciel however, annoyed at Alois. He'd just start to creates a conversation to the girl but he immediately dragged the girl away, and he'd just ruining his conversation with the adults.

He really hates that crazy blonde so much.

* * *

><p>As Alois dances with Alice on the ballroom floor, the guests marvel at the Trancy siblings, Alice doesn't expect that Alois is good on waltz. Probably, he's been trained by some servants before she came here on England since he was <em>Alois Trancy<em>, her _brother_ and the male successor of the Trancy household. Ciel however, leans against the wall with his butler on his side.

"Sebastian, Did you seen that girl when you infiltrated the Trancy manor?" Ciel asked the attractive butler.

"No, my lord. According to what I have heard, Lady Trancy was in Germany, _at that time_" he said casually. Ciel studies the Trancy girl and his rival. He indeed admits that they're really siblings by the looks of it. Judging on how the girl greeted him earlier, she is modest and somehow has a kind heart.

She is different from that crazy Alois Trancy after all.

Sebastian also looked at the girl, and a devilish smirk brushing his lips. He could sense Alice Trancy's soul is pure and innocent. And watching from the other side, is none other than Claude Faustus. The Phantomhive butler saw his hungry gaze towards the Trancy girl, and he was displease to see it. He already has a master to devour now, and he still wants another one?

"Cieeel~~!" A happy-go-lucky girl tackles the Phantomhive earl. Ciel shrieked as he saw his fiancé. Elizabeth Middleford.

"Lizzy, What are you doing here?" he stammered. Ciel surprised to see the energetic blonde girl who's his fiancé.

Lizzy smiles widely and drags Ciel to the dance floor, " My mom and I are invited...Come! Let's dance, Ciel!" she happily drags the zoned out Ciel to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The orchestral music stops, as the guests gather in the hall for an important announcement. They applauded as the host of the evening appears before them. Alice's heart races rapidly upon seeing her childhood friend. He has auburn hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. He wore a dark elegant suit.<p>

"Lawrence" she murmured her childhood friend's name. Alois heard her, and stares at the host of the evening, eyes narrowed at the young man.

Lawrence Montague spoke, "Thank you all for attending my party tonight. As I promise, I will introduce to you, My future bride." The guests gossip about whose the lucky girl is it to become the young duke's bride. Some are jealous that their niece and daughters may never become the fiancée of the young duke.

Lawrence sees Alice on the crowd and a smile forms on his lips. He moves forward through the crowded guests and he walks toward the girl. The crowds gasp as Lawrence pulls Alice away from Alois. The blond boy's eyes widen, as the teenage boy wrapped his right arm around Alice's shoulders.

"I formally introduce to you all... my fiancé, Lady Alicia _Divine Grace_ Trancy!" he shouts so that all of them could hear. Alice's eyes widen. Her?

The crowds, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis and a shocked Alois. Surprised.


	8. Jealousy might kill you

_Note: 'You're Grace' was the address to the dukedom monarchy in British noble society._

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

"I formally introduce to you all my fiancé, Lady Alicia _Divine Grace_ Trancy!" Lawrence shouts so that everyone could be heard with a smile on his attractive face. The crowds gasped including Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis and the shocked Alois. Surprised with the revelation.

_Continue…_

* * *

><p>Alice's heart races. Did Lawrence just declare her his fiancé? She sure isn't deaf nor dumb? She stares at Lawrence who proudly smiles and gazes at her lovingly. He leaned against her ear and whispers to her; <em>"I'll explain it to you later on. But for now, You have to play along<em>" he removes himself and smiles widely at her. Alice dumbfound and was blushing madly. Lawrence was amused by her expression and he gently lifts her arms with his large hand and their fingers intertwine. Alois frowns at the two teenagers in front of him. It _sickens_ him. The crowd ogles on how romantic Duke Lawrence is to Lady Alicia Trancy, they just getting used to his attitude that he always surprises others.

"Will you take me as your fiancée and become my princess, Lady Alicia?" his voice captivates the Trancy girl. The crowds 'awws' except for Sebastian, Ciel and Alois who stoically watches the romantic scene between two teenage nobles and waited for the young lady to reply.

Alice doesn't know what to say but she feel that she is the happiest girl in the entire England. She never expected that this young man in front of her, her childhood friend will be her fiancé. And he just declared it in front of all these people and also in front of Alois. Her eyes soften. For almost 8 years of unrequited love, she feels that her feelings towards him have finally been reciprocated. She smiles at the young man and nods.

"Yes, I accept you, You're Grace." she wraps herself around the young man. Lawrence hugs her back.

The noble guests were applauding and cheer the new couple. Lizzy's eyes sparkles as she gazes longingly at the couple. She smiles and looks at motionless Ciel beside her. She clasps her hands together.

"Ciel! They look so cute together, don't you agree?" she comments with a big smile on her face, Ciel hears her. He had never met this kind of confession, a r_omantic_ one at that. He is busy with many things and always serious in his business affairs and missions for the Queen and this is just foreign to him_._

He smirks slightly as he stare at the couple, "Yes, they are." he replied. Sebastian smiles at what he just saw and smirks at his master. Indeed, he is really a brat.

Alois meanwhile, stare at his _sister _from the shadows with a cold look on his face.

* * *

><p>~Lawrence's office~<p>

Alice looks at the young Duke with a confused look on her face. Lawrence was across her sitting on his desk. Alice notices that he has grown mature and handsome since the last time they saw each other two years ago. Despite him being older than her by two years, she's 15 and he's 17. But it is common in noble society since it is valid for people with different ages to be paired up in an arranged marriage.

She spoke up first, "Lawrence, would you care explain to me about this arranged marriage between us?" she stares at the auburn haired duke confusingly. Lawrence chuckles, he knew she was surprised about this revelation and he was glad that he finally did it. He has now has the courage to tell her about their relationship.

"Well…Our Fathers paired us up since you were six, Alice. And that is why you didn't know and I however, knew from the start that we were engage." He smirked at the blonde girl. Alice's face turns red, so she's the only one who doesn't know. She feels stupid, and it makes her furious. So she's the only one who doesn't know about this?

"You're so mean! I can't believe you! You hid this from me, Lawrence!..." she cries with teary eyes. "…..For almost years of this infatuation and this feeling" she continues to hiccuped, Lawrence's eyes soften. He already knew that Alice has feelings for him and he feels the same way. He has loved her ever since they were children.

"I'm sorry Alice is just that I did that so I could test if you're suited to become my wife. And since I finally realized how you feel towards me. I am grateful and honoured to become your husband." He hugs her and puts his head above hers. He is a bit little taller than her. Alice smiles while crying. So, Lawrence loved her all this time. She had butterfly stomach and her heart beats fast.

"I love you Lawrence, I'll promise I will become a perfect wife for you" she said happily with a determined look on her face. She will never forget this and having Lawrence as her groom is like a dream to her.

Lawrence brushes her long curly blonde hair and smiles gently, "I love you too, Alice. I will make you happy. I promise you that" the two hug each other for a whole hour.

But behind the half-opened door is the furious Alois, he'd just heard what they had just talked about inside the office. A devilish smirk spread on his lips.

"_You just gave me a reason to hate you again, Alice._" He murmurs darkly, he slowly exits and leaves the couple alone.

After that, the guests leave the mansion and Alice bids goodbye to her new fiancée. The two Trancys enter the carriage. Alice smiles at herself, this feels like a dream and she doesn't want to wake up. She is happy, very happy.

* * *

><p>~Next Day~<p>

The blonde girl awakes excitedly without Claude rousing her for the morning. Usually the butler always comes to her bed for her to wake up. She feels blooming and alive ever since Lawrence confessed to her that he loves her. She greets the triplets and Hannah. The three of them wondering as what in the Queen's name made the Lady of the Trancy manor this energetic and carefree. The atmosphere around the mansion became lighter whenever Alice's bright aura surrounds it.

Alois silently eats his breakfast along with a happy-go-lucky Alice as she happily ate her breakfast. He glance at her. He knows why she is this cheerful and it's because of that _guy_ confessing his feelings towards her. He snorts, it's like he would care? Or does he? Thinking of that scene, gives him a sleepless night. He doesn't know why, but now his body shaken with anger and frustration but he wouldn't show it. They are now eating their breakfast and he will just revealed his frustration later.

Ever since he met Alice, he has been so possessive towards her,

And he will always be.

Alice is only belongs to him and him alone. He will crush any man who will try to steal her away. And also, he could not forget that he is angry at her. He believes women are liars and she is an example. She is a liar for she promised that she will stay on his side but instead she chooses that childhood friend of hers. Even if he hates her, he will never let her go and leave him like that!

He is jealous. Yes, he is jealous at Alice and that Lawrence guy. But mostly, he is envious of Alice for she can experience being loved dearly by someone, and he wants it too.

He smirks darkly. He will create a plan to break her until that she will feel miserable just like him, and she will feel the same loneliness he feels. And that she will come to realize that being loved by someone is just an _illusion_.

As soon as Alois' thoughts stopped, Alice stood from her seat and smiles at Alois, "If you want to see me, I will be at the garden, Alois" she tells the blonde boy. Alois raises a brow at her, "Sure." He says hesitantly. As she exits, he chuckles darkly behind her.

* * *

><p>Alice hums while embroidering a pattern of a rose in a cloth, she smiles. She will give this to Lawrence after she finishes it and frame it. She feels very happy now. She places her hand on her chest; it feels as if that part of her heart already belongs to someone. She shakes her head. Her heart belongs to Lawrence and no one else. She will become his wife that he will love and can be proud of.<p>

"Aliceee!" A cheerful bubbly blonde boy appears behind her tackling her from behind. Alice startled at the energetic blonde boy's actions. He always gives her a heart attack.

"Alois, would you please refrain from that behaviour. It gives me a heart attack" she scolds 14 year old Earl lightly. Alois pouts childishly making Alice giggle femininely. She has to admit he is really cute.

"Aww…but I'm used to it!" He whined like a child, Alice giggles all the more at his childish antics. Alois sits across her and looks at her work, a Cheshire grin on his face;

"Do you plan to give it to Lawrence?" he accidentally mentions Alice's lover. Alice blushes madly and smiles embarrassingly. "Well….Yes! It's not finished yet so I'll continue stitching it." Alois smiles a toothy grinned

"Alright, I'll watch you while you are stitching" he announces happily. Alice smiles gently. She is glad that Alois is not acting like a jerk today. She could feel that they are starting getting along with each other.

It's been hours and Alice still continues her embroidering with Alois as he watched her doing her hobby. She looks at Alois who seems staring at her intently while she was stitching. It gives her the chills. She doesn't know why but Alois' gaze makes her uncomfortable. She sighs, as she finished her embroil pattern and smiles.

"Alois, it's already finished, look!" she shows her work to the blonde boy. Alois just grins at her, "That's great, Alice." He grin. Alice stands and tells the boy that she'll be in her room. As she left, Alois takes a red rose from the bushes and smells it. He stares at her darkly and he clenches the rose tightly until the petals fall into pieces.

"What a naïve little girl" he murmurs. He skips away from the garden with an evil plan in tow.

* * *

><p>~Phantomhive Manor~<p>

Ciel was still as always, busy with paper works about his company. He sighs, as he stares emotionless at the tea given to him by his butler. The Queen has ordered him to investigate the Standford's manor were near the Church where there's an orphanage. The letter states that there is a strange phenomenon and murders happening in that mansion and its up to him, the Queen's Watchdog to investigate.

"Sebastian." He calls his demon butler with an authoritative voice.

Sebastian smiles, "Yes, Young Master?" Ciel sighs again. "Our departure for the Stanford Mansion will be tomorrow morning."

The butler bows, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>~Night~<p>

The blonde girl arranges the bouquet of red roses in a vase. The door opened as Alois entered her room. She looked at him questioned look.

"Alois, is there something you need?" she asks the blonde boy. Alois plastered a big smile on his face, his hands were behind his back and skipping towards Alice playfully. The older girl completely confused with his actions.

"Alice, I want to break off your engagement" he said smiling. Alice's eyes widen. Is he returning to his old self? Or is she just dreaming?

She laugh nervously. "W-What are you talking about? Alois, are you joking and besides-" She gasped as he grabbed her wrists harshly and he breaks the bones in her wrist making her yell in pain. Then, her eyes widen as his cheerful smile turns into a dark twisted smirk. He push her over harshly against the wall. She winces in pain and bites her lip. He's being a jerk again!

He chuckles darkly, "I'm not joking Alice." he smirks, The girl stared at him with a horror look on her face, and it makes the insane boy snickered as he saw her frightening expression.

"Hmm…you're face tells that you're afraid of me. That's right. You have to be afraid of me…because…"He leaned on her cheek and he licks her tear much to Alice's disgust. He is really a lecherous bastard!

"….I am not this _nice_…Alice…I will do whatever it takes to make you suffer and until you will give up you're feelings to that child hood friend of yours…" he yanked her blonde hair again harshly. Alice cries painfully as this sadistic boy treat her so rudely. He placed a kissed on her lips and Alice's eyes widen. This was her first kiss! His lips were so rough and he continues dominating her mouth. She wanted to break free from this disgusting kiss but he grip tightly her arm so tightly.

Her tears fell, she doesn't want this. She wants Laurence to be her first kiss not Alois. This boy doesn't even love her but why does he do these things towards her?

The insane boy breaks off the kiss and he licked his lips as he stare at the helpless girl. Then, he grabs her forearm as he threw her to the ground like a rag doll and chuckles as he stare at her helpless form '_Girls are so weak_.' He thought amusingly. But, his sadistic nature doesn't end, he leaned over to the poor blonde girl with a sadistic smirk as he grabbed her wrist and he broke it to which the girl yelled in pain. The girl cried continually and her tears fell on her broken wrist. Alois snickered

"I will let him visit you here…but never forget this on that small brain of yours…" he poke her forehead and chuckles darkly. "…You are always be forever mine, Alice. Never forget that.." he said to her. He immediately leave the room away from the helpless Alice.

The girl sob continuously and few words lingering on her head, Why that Alois Trancy making her suffer like this? What did she have done wrong to him?


	9. Earl Phantomhive and Lady Trancy

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

_**Alice's POV**_

_Darkness…I can only see darkness_

_I stared my reflection in the emptiness and I saw my pitiful yet ugly self. How I hated my weak side. I can't even fight back from that person. _

_But suddenly, a pale arm from my reflection caught mine and I was being dragged in the abyss. When I woke up, I noticed that I was entangled by some spider web intertwine around my fragile body. I tried to free but it only worst because these threads can make you wounded if you tried break free._

"_Do you want to be free?" A familiar voice caught my attention._

"_W-Who's there?" I replied with a frantic tone. _

_A mysterious figure appeared before me as I was being entangled in the spider's web. I cleared my throat as I recognized this figure._

_Alois Trancy. _

_His annoying smug look irritated me. He was the bastard of all bastards. Ruining my life and all. He approached me and smirked as if he were amused of my pathetic situation. _

_My eyes widen as tons of spiders crawling behind us. I shrieked and screamed for help but luckily Alois cut the spider threads around my bare legs and arms. He caught me in his arms as I stared at him with confusion._

"_Do you really think that you can escaped once I save you?" He grinned crazily much to my horror. _

_Suddenly, a spider wrapped my body with threads as it coated me, Alois pinned me down and his evil glint down my body, "…No…you're not going anywhere. I will wrapped you with my thread and then…" Suddenly, he kissed me roughly and was about to strangle me. I can't fight back as his strength. _

_That's the time… I will scream for my life. _

"Don't!" She woke up quickly and still shivering. _That nightmare. _She squeeze her eyes shut trying to forget that horrible dream. Looking around the room, she realize that she's still in her bed and it's already 9:00am.

"You're not a morning person at all. Alice." She shrieked as Alois lying beside her.

She covered her nightdress with the bed sheet, "What are you doing here!" She glared at the flamboyant boy who seem ignoring her question.

Alois jump out of her bed and stretched his body, "…Waking you up because you've locked in your room for hours. Don't you think that it find me annoying?" A hint of irritation in his voice.

She blinked, "Does that mean…you cared for my well-being?" He caught off guard about what she'd said.

He laughed, "Me? Caring for your well-being? That's bullshit!" She narrowed her eyes of that selected crude language he used. Of course, Alois will never care about her well-being at all. In fact, he only cared his.

His eyes darted on her very exposed legs and he find it amusing, "I must admit. You…" he approached her bed as he lifted her exposed leg himself, "You're skin is very smooth." As he rubbed her smooth legs with his fingers.

Alice blushes madly and kicked him away from her. She grabbed his hand and throw him away from her bedroom. "Get out! You freaking pervert!" She quickly closed the door with her face all red. She can't believe what she'd just witness.

He actually touches her smooth leg like that!

Noticed her nightdress she wear today and sighed, She couldn't blame herself to liking this very obscene nightdress she created herself.

* * *

><p>The two fake siblings didn't speak with each other after that incident earlier in the morning as they eat silently in the dining hall. Alice glances at Alois who seem to be staring at her in this entire hour. <em>Gracious<em>

"Alice. Won't you ever talk to me?"

She didn't reply.

This makes him even more furious.

He stormed off towards her seat and grabbed her non-injured wrist, "I said talk to me! dammit!" He growled.

Alice shoved her other wrist away from him and glared, "Why are you so demanding! I don't want to talk to you because I'm not in a mood!" She scolded at him causing him to slapped her in the face.

Her face reddens once again, "So…" He smirked darkly, "…you have confidence now to fight me back. Alice?" She froze of that evil voice he had.

She turned away, "Forgive me for my behavior today…so please let me go." She pleaded.

Alois agreed and let her go, "Don't do it again or else…I might going to hurt your other wrist." He left the dining hall with his butler eyeing the young mistress.

* * *

><p>She dressed her injured wrist carefully because the maid was still busy on her chores. She sigh, she reminded herself to be careful but in the end she got hurt.<p>

The door knock outside her bedroom. Alice didn't hesitate to open the door and revealed the Claude.

She smiled, "What can I do for you. Claude?" The spider butler replied, "Your fiancée is here waiting for you. Milady." He told the blushing girl.

_Lawrence_

She nodded with a smile, "Tell him. That I'll be down there shortly." He told the butler. The spider butler oblige and left the room.

* * *

><p>Peeking from the banister, Alice's heart races as she saw her beloved fiancé dressed like a well-mannered gentleman. The young man smiled at her downstairs. She quickly descended from the grand staircase and wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulders.<p>

"Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly.

"A lot. But now, I can finally glimpse your beautiful face till night." He said romantically earning a feminine giggle from the blushing girl.

"Here." She surprised her bouquet of flowers he picked for her and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. Laurence. They're beautiful." She leaned closer the bouquet.

They stared each other eyes. Alice gulped as Laurence's face inch closer to hers to met her lips but suddenly.

"Brother-in-law. How come you'll be this so selfish to steal my older sister away?" A- half joke came from the blonde earl who smiled at them behind.

"A-Alois! What are you up to this time!" She stammered and growled.

He ignore her .

"Alice, Is that your little brother?" Laurence was entirely surprised. Last time he check, he was too focus on Alice but he didn't notice that she's with her sibling in the first place.

The young man approached Alois as he offered him his handshake much to Alois' confusion and annoyance.

"I'm very apologized that I didn't introduce myself properly to my future wife's brother." The word 'future wife' irritates the blonde earl. Alice is only his not this shitty bastard.

He took his hand and shakes, "It's alright. But since you're my sister's fiancée then I suggest that I should give my blessing to you…" those words stunned Alice and gives happiness to Laurence.

"R-Really? Then…then I'll promise to you, Lord Trancy that I shall protect and love Alice forever. Mark my word, I will become a great husband to her." He said confidently earning a frown from Alois and a blushing smile from Alice.

The boy smiled fakingly, "Alright." But the young man didn't know that the blonde boy was still Alice's hand secretly. She shove it carefully and approach Laurence.

"Laurence. How about a tea for a while." She suggested.

* * *

><p>The two couple were in the veranda with pile of cakes and tea in the table. The young man sip the tea and realizes that it taste so good. He shifted his attention to the young maiden as she adjusting the bandage covered her injured wrist.<p>

"Alice. What happen to your wrist?"

The girl froze and laughed nervously, "This is nothing. I was just cutting the rose thorn and then I accidentally slashed my wrist." She lied. She can't tell him that the one who injured her was Alois.

"What? But it's that a job of a servant…oh anyway…"He snatched something under his jacket and gave it to the girl.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter given to me by an errand boy while I'm on my way to your manor. I think it came from an orphanage house of your family?" he said as it pointed the address.

She put it under her blouse to read it later as she decided to spend time with him for a bit.

* * *

><p>It's passed 12 noon. Laurence decided to leave the manor without having lunch with Alice and her brother.<p>

"I have to go now. Alice. There's a trouble around father's company so I must go back." He said gently to the girl. From the corner of the place, Alois was watching them with a stoic look in his face.

She nodded, "It's alright. Please be careful on your way back."

His eyes traveled on her lips and he wanted to kissed her. "Alice, I really wanted to kiss you." She froze and nodded, she too wanted to kissed him as well.

She closed her eyes but suddenly, arms wrapped around her shoulders and it startles her as well as her fiancé.

It's Alois again.

He grinned widely, "Save it for the marriage. Duke Montague! Farewell!" He waved his hand indicated saying goodbye to him.

The young man just nod nervously, "Okay. Goodbye Alice and Earl Trancy." The butler opened the door for him and quickly shut the door once the nobleman left.

Her eyes narrowed at Alois as she shove him away.

"What was that about?" she spat causing Alois to glared at her.

"Don't be so intimate with someone after all, you are mine." He said darkly.

She grit her teeth, "Don't claim that I am already yours. Alois and for the record, you're not my lover!" She stormed off away from him ignoring the snickers coming from the earl's mouth.

"Your Highness." Claude approach his laughing master.

Alois stared at his faithful butler, "Alice really amuses me. So do whatever it takes to keep her here in the Trancy Household forever." He ordered his butler.

"Yes. Your Highness."

* * *

><p><strong>Phantomhive Manor <strong>

"Recent kidnappings of this orphanage was the letter given by Her Majesty." Ciel recited his next mission. Sebastian eyed the said orphanage and couldn't help but to noticed something familiar family insigna sign of the orphanage's properties.

"The Standford's mansion had been count many mysteries and claims that the place itself has something to do with the recent disappearance of children of the orphanage." The boy added and sighed.

"We need to ask the founder of the place itself. Milord." Sebastian said while scanning for any possible threats.

* * *

><p>She hated him to death.<p>

She stormed off in the library to clear her mind. Alois is a headache to her and she couldn't stand his rubbish behavior.

Tearing off the seal from the letter. Alice reads the content and her eyes widen. She have to go to the freaking orphanage at once.

"Hannah!" She ran to the corrider then to the kitchen halls. There she saw the maid peeling bag of potatoes with the other triplets.

"Yes, milady?" the maid asked in her soft tune.

She inhaled and exhaled, "Give me a carriage. I need to go to the orphanage at once." She ordered the maid.

* * *

><p>She had no time for telling that bastard about her whereabouts because she can't waste any more time to watch as the children gone missing one by one.<p>

The orphanage were built by none other by herself using half of the Trancy family's wealth and using them for charities for the street children. Her loved for children motivated her to create a successful orphanage near the church.

The Trancy carriage stop in the place where a three nuns was waiting for her including few children,

The children gasped and quickly ran to the noble girl bringing some candies and chocolates for them.

"Look, It's Lady!" One of the children said as they ran towards her until she finally reached their grasp.

"Ther, there children…Lady Trancy was tired from her journey so leave her be." One of the nuns said to the disappointing children.

The girl smiled, "It's alright. I shall play with you all next time." She said gently to the children.

The children enthusiastically cheered.

Inside the orphanage, Alice and the nun seated in the opposite direction. "I heard that milady is going to get married." Her faces blushes, "Yes. He's a really good man and I can't wait till I'm eighteen to get wed him." The nun smiled, "I'm truly grateful that milady had found a right man in her life. But…" her face went solemn and the girl notices it.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked

The nun shook her head, "Well…it's not about your personal marriage, Lady Trancy in fact. I'm this nervous because every child in this orphanage went missing ever since the Earl of Standford returned from abroad." She explained.

"Is that so? Then…why didn't you mailed me sooner?"

"Because…we heard that your now engaged to a duke so we cannot ruined your happiness, Lady Alice. You are very important to us here and your kindness was irreplaceable." The nun kept weeping and weeping.

Alice didn't say anything.

"Y-You're going to get married?" A child-like voice coming from the half-opened door.

The noble girl recognizes the little girl before her.

"May? You've grown." She lifted the child in her arms and embrace her, "Are you alright?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes. I thought you will never come back."

"I'm always be here…even if I'm far away." She said with a soft-spoken voice.

The door creak opened with another nun with two mysterious figure behind her, "Milady. The Queen's Watchdog is here to help us." Alice's eyes widen to see a familiar person.

Ciel's eyes widen in shock as well, "Lady Alice?" he was entirely surprise.

The girl stunned.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"


	10. Madness

Ciel Phantomhive, the CEO of the Funtom Company and the Queen's Watchdog have been given mission today about the recent disappearances of the children from an orphanage and he, wouldn't expect that in this mission, he will be meeting face-to-face the sibling of his rival and enemy, Alois Trancy.

Ciel frown slightly seeing the blonde girl with a surprised look on her face. "Alicia Trancy, What are you doing here?" Alice feels insulted by this young Earl. She frowns "This is my orphanage, Earl Phantomhive." She replied nonchalantly. Sebastian leans into his young master's right ear, "My lord, this orphanage built by none other than Lady Trancy herself." Sebastian said while smiling at Alice. She however, just give an oblivious look at the Phantomhive butler.

The Phantomhive boy sighs and look at the confused Alice and sighs, "I very much apologize for my rude behavior Lady Trancy. The Queen has given me an order to investigate the Stanford Mansion and this orphanage as well." He explained and he look at her intently, he is in awe of her pretty features but that is not important now, since he have an important mission that needed to be solved immediately.

She blinked, so Earl Phantomhive is the Queen's Watchdog then. She stood and send a serious look towards the Phantomhive boy and smiles. "It's alright…Because I'm also here to investigate what happened here and I somehow found out that there are children missing." She told the Phantomhive boy. Ciel nodded and looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, find any clues about the culprit and more information on the Standford Mansion" he ordered the demon butler. Sebastian smirks and bows to his master and glances once again to Alice Trancy.

"Yes. My lord" he disappears, Alice is in awe at the Phantomhive butler. "He is amazing" she commented but there is also something off about him just like the Trancy butler.

The two nobles stand there and stare at each other. Alice steps forward and smiles at him, "Shall we have a tea, Earl Phantomhive?" Ciel smirks and nods, "Certainly."

* * *

><p>The two young nobles sit across each other in a long dining table in the orphanage dining hall. The nuns put out tea and cakes while May sits on Alice lap and Ciel raises a brow at the little girl. She is close to Alice Trancy with such familiarly, "Who is this kid?" he asked. Alice giggles at him, "This is May, and she is closest to me here in the orphanage. I found her on the streets of London being sold off by thugs and I saved her in exchange for 300 pounds." She explained sadly. May leans against her chest with a tint blushed on her cute face. Ciel gasps, so she saved this little girl's life. Judging how the little girl has been so attached to Alicia Trancy. He couldn't help but smile but only in the inside. Ciel sips his tea, while listening to her story.<p>

"I am very upset seeing children roaming the streets and forced into labor at an early age. That's why I created this orphanage and a school for these children with the help of the Church and a few other sponsors." She said smiling. Ciel puts on a slight smile," We're the same Lady Trancy, I am also one of the sponsors of a certain orphanage in London for street children" He said sipping his tea again, Alice smiles brightly and glances at the windows where she could see the children playing outside.

"Everyone here in the orphanage is important to me, Ciel Phantomhive. Which is why I will not let anyone hurt them and make them feel them unsafe. So I've decided to help you on this mission." She murmurs, Ciel chokes on his tea. Alice raises a brow at him.

"You what? I will not approve of this!" he yells. May suddenly awakens and shrieks at Ciel's scary expression, Alice glares at him for waking the little girl from her nap. He's surprised.

"Sister Kate, Please put May in her room where she'll be _comfortable_ with her nap" She glares once again the Phantomhive boy. Ciel glares back at her and crosses his arms. As the nun and the little girl leave the room, Alice and Ciel were practically glaring each other down.

"Whether you like it or not, Ciel Phantomhive. I will join you on this mission. And besides, why are you so worried about me joining you anyway, It's not like I'm going to betray you or something" she said with a serious look on her face.

Ciel however, still had his doubts about this girl. She is a Trancy that means she is on Alois' side. Maybe she was sent here as a spy to him but she doesn't know that him and Alois are enemies which is a relief and he could tell that this girl is an air-head.

"With all due respect, Lady Trancy. But as a gentleman, I will not let a lady like you be in a dangerous situation. I and Sebastian can take care of it." He said with a serious look. Alice frowns at him and steps an inch forward towards him glaring at him on his height.

"Those children mean a lot to me and I don't want to sit around and do nothing while they disappeared in my presence. I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive but I will not do that." She growls, her eyes narrow while glaring intently at Ciel Phantomhive. He twitches angrily at the girl's stubbornness and determination. Just then, Sebastian appears before them and bit confused with the dark atmosphere within the room.

"Young Master, Lady Trancy?" he questioned with a confused look. Ciel glances at Sebastian and then to Alice and sighs deeply.

"Fine. But Sebastian here will protect you if something happens. Got it?' Alice's icy glare turns brighten and she smiles. "Thank you, Earl Phantomhive." "Eh!" Ciel exclaimed on the girl's sudden change of expression. She glances at the Phantomhive butler, "Please take care of me, Mr-"

"Sebastian…Sebastian Michaelis, milady" he said with a charming voice, the butler held the girl's hand and kissed it, making Alice giggle. Ciel just stares at them with a bored look on his face.

"Sebastian, you will protect Alicia Trancy at all costs. She will be joining us on this mission." He said annoyingly knowing that Alicia Trancy won over him on their debate.

The butler grinned, "Yes. My Lord"

* * *

><p><strong>~Night~<strong>

Alice sat Ciel beside and Sebastian standing over them as they ate their dinner in the dining hall. While Ciel slices the meat with a small knife, he notices the girl's injured wrist but chose to ignore it. Sebastian, being a cunning butler that he is, knows about it but he chooses to shut his mouth for the girl's sake.

"So how do you and my brother know each other?" Alice soon started the conversation. Ciel froze.

"It was when he organized a costume party that I attended" he said annoyed when he remembered that event. Alice nodded innocently. "Really? I didn't know that brother could be that friendly towards a grumpy Earl like you" she said jokingly giggling and a smile curved on her lips. Ciel twitches angrily but choose not to show it. Indeed, both she and Alois are so annoying. They really are siblings. Sebastian just smirks that his master was being tease by Lady Trancy.

Suddenly, they heard a scream outside the dining hall. Ciel and Alice stood from their seats and they ran towards the scene. The three of them saw a few nuns and caretakers watching in horror at an empty room.

Alice saw it, her eyes widen including Ciel and Sebastian whose expression was blank. Sister Meg approaches Alice with tears on her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Milady. We let our guard down and all of a sudden and those children-"She kneels and hugs the crying nun.

"It's alright. Sister Meg, it's not your fault. Don't worry, we will find those children. I promise" she look above her and nods at them with a determined look. She looked at Ciel and Sebastian, they nodded in agreement. They were off to Standford Mansion.

* * *

><p>~Standford Mansion~<p>

"My lord, According to the some witnesses, the owner of the Standford Mansion is the real culprit behind the missing children. It's said that he uses those children for experimental purposes." He said to his young master. Alice paled as she heard the word _experiment_. Ciel body shakes with anger. Another case which involves children?. He glances at Alice beside him, and looks at her with a cold expression. "If you are having second thoughts about this, I will gladly let you leave, but if you want to join us to this mansion to save those orphans then-" He offers her a small revolver which Alice accepts. She thinks deeply, she knew that this is dangerous but for the sake of those children, she has to. She nods with a determined look on her face.

"I will go with you." She told the Phantomhive boy. Ciel nodded. "Ok then, Alicia Trancy," Ciel sigh. Alice frowns, "Call me, Alice. I don't want to address in such a formal way" she crossed her arms, "Okay then, _Alice_." Ciel replied with a groan. The three of them enter the Stanford Mansion.

* * *

><p>In the middle of a dark forest lies a haunted house-like mansion, the Standford three of them stand in front of a large door. Suddenly, the knob twists and the door opens revealing a hunched-over old man with an ugly teeth. Goose bumps appear on Alice and Ciel.<p>

Sebastian smiles and bows at the old man. "Good evening, sir, Can we see Professor Mark Stanford?"

The ugly old man chuckled, "The Professor has been expecting the three of you" his voice croak and he escorts into the mansion. As they entered, they notice the walls is full of spider cobwebs and there are human and animal skeletons lying around. Alice shivers as if she sees manikin been disassembled with a tint of human blood around their surface. What is this place? Why is this place so creepy? Just then, a white-gloved hand rested on top her right shoulder. She turns and sees Sebastian's worried look. She blushes slightly, she's been captivated by his good looks.

"Is there something wrong, my lady?' Sebastian asked with concern. Alice just nods at him and smiles. Then, the demon butler looks over her injured wrist.

"That bandage…on your wrist…did _he_ do that to you" he murmurs toward her, Alice's eyes widen.

"H-How did you know?" she stuttered with fear. Just how did a mere butler like him know about her injury? Sebastian just smiles at her, making Alice cringe a little.

As the old man opens the door for them, they saw a man in his mid 50s with some lifeless children beside him lying on his bed. Ciel and Alice looks at the scene with pure revulsion. Another pedophile!

"Ah, Welcome Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Alicia Trancy." He welcomes them with a sly smile.

"How do you know us?" Ciel asks with a cold voice. The man laughs and stares at them with a lust in his eyes.

"I've known you two because I saw you in Duke Montague engagement party. The CEO of the Funtom Company and the fiancée of the current Duke of Manchester. You see the two of you have beauty that I've always desired." He said with a maniacal look. Alice was just about to puke on hearing his disgusting words but she had to control her stomach. This man sort of reminds her of that disgusting father of hers.

"Where are the other children?" She asks the perverted old man. Professor Stanford smirks as he rises from the bed and escorts them to an underground room. Ciel, Sebastian and Alice follow the man. Ciel points his revolver at the man, threatening him. Professor Standford just smirks and opened a door. Ciel's eyes widen. The children were chained like some sort of animals, and their bodies filled with gashes, bruises around their bodies. He vomits as he saw intestines and organs been put in a jar at the shelves. Sebastian aids him and glares darkly at the insane man. Alice, just stood there, tears form in her eyes but then her eyes widen as he saw a familiar child attached to a chain.

"M-MAY!" she yells at the girl, the little girl didn't hear her just stare blankly towards the floor. Alice wanted to approach her but she can't. She glares at Professor Standford.

"You monster! What did you do to them?" She shouts angrily, her fists clenched. The Professor stares at her, "Youth…I wanted to experiment on how to create a youth medicine. And ever since I wondered how will I even create one. But when I heard there's an orphanage nearby, I had no choice but to snatch those children and use them for my experimentations. I am very sorry, Lady Alicia Trancy. But for the sake of science, I have to do this." Ciel points a gun at the Professor. "Sebastian…this is an order…kill him!" Sebastian nodded, "Yes,My lord" his eyes aglow and attacking Professor Standford but all of a sudden, three goons appeared. Sebastian smirks as he attacks them with one swift move.

Alice ignores Sebastian and decides to save the children. She jumps and immediately runs toward the poor children. She will not let anyone die and suffer in front of her. Standford notices her going for the children and follows her. Ciel notices it and grits his teeth, there's no way he will let him hurt her. Alice first unchained a random child and then another one and finally, May. Then, someone grabs her injured wrist and she caught in surprise.

"You bitch!" the Professor yank her injured wrist, "Alice!" Ciel calls out. Alice winces in pain and the blood shows on the bandage. She notices a jar full of acid on the table. She grabs it and she throws it at Professor Standford's face. The acid burns his face and he screams in pain. Ciel's eyes widen and Sebastian who had already finished defeating the goons. Alice falls to the ground and crawls towards the frightening May. The few children steps back with a horror on their faces as the man grabs a knife and attacks Alice. She gasps then and fear for her life. Then, there's a gunshot and the children screamed. Ciel with a merciless look killed Professor Standford in front of the shocked Alice Trancy. The 15-year-old girl screams in terror as she saw a river of blood around the man's lifeless body. The children fainted.

Sebastian's eyes widen but couldn't let hold his amusement to his master. Ciel, breathes heavily and stares at Alice's pale face. She was speechless. She had just seen a murder happen in front of her and what is more shocking is that, Ciel Phantomhive killed a man. She fainted, couldn't hold in her trauma.

"It's over, Sebastian. Burn this mansion immediately." He said with a cold voice, Sebastian nodded. He grabbed the two unconscious children and Alice. Ciel carries May and leans the little girl on his chest. As Sebastian burns the mansion completely, they them leaned them on a tree.

Ciel glances at Sebastian and spoke, "Erase their memories." The boy said with a cold voice; Sebastian stares at his master with disbelief.

"Including, Lady Trancy, My lord?" he asked his young master.

"Just do it already." He said impatiently. Sebastian chuckles, he removes his gloves with his teeth and he gently put his palm on the three children's head. After he finished the three children, He stares intently at the Trancy girl, he smirks. He leaned his face towards Alice's unconscious face and he pressed his mouth against hers. Ciel blushed madly at what his demon butler did. Sebastian kissed Alice Trancy!

"W-What did you do to her?" he stammered not believe what his butler did to Lady Trancy. Sebastian smiles at his young master, "I just did what you just order, young mastered." Ciel shooting a I-can't-believe-you look at his butler.

"Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p>~Morning~<p>

Alice slowly opens her eyes. And the first thing she sees is a pair of big dark eyes. "M-May?" She muttered. The girl hugs her, "Good morning, Big sister-Alice" she smiles widely. Alice confuse. Something happens last night and she doesn't know what it is. It's like her mind is empty.

The door opens and revealing Sebastian with a tray of food. May jumps to Sebastian and hugs him on the legs.

"Is the food yummy, Mr. Sebastian?" she asks innocently smiling. Sebastian kneels down to the girl's height and pats her head.

"Yes. The menu for today is strawberry cream pie with a chocolate cake and rose tea prepares just for you, my lady" he looks at Alice with a seductive smile. Alice blushes. May notices the two adults stare each other and she bids goodbye to Alice and Sebastian. The girl gasps and Sebastian just hid his smirk. As Sebastian puts the food on the side table, Alice said,

"Where is Earl Phantomhive?" she asks Sebastian. The demon butler considers and smiles widely, "The Young Master is outside dealing with the Yard." He said to the blonde.

"Is that so?" She said sadly. He notices that her face is sober Sebastian thought for a moment. This is a perfect opportunity for him to _test _the girl, since they are alone in this room.

"Milady, Is there any problem?" he asks with concern as he sit on the edge of the bed. Alice bows her head and clenches the white sheets.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just something….I feel that I have forgotten something and I don't know what it is." She told the butler. Sebastian smirks. He knew what she was talking about. His master told him to erase their memories. And he indeed erases their memories about everything they just saw last night. He leaned towards the girl, Alice seemed oblivious on his actions. His face is closing in to hers making her blush madly, "Then, I can help you remember it." He whispered to her ear with a seductive voice. Alice doesn't know it but it seems she was capture by this man's charm and irresistible voice. Sebastian was now on top of her. He breathes in her scent from her neck and smells her pure soul that is so delicious that any demon couldn't resist it. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He fixes himself and stood. Alice looking confused at him. Sebastian opens the door and reveals his young master.

"My lord." He suddenly bows to him, smirking. He was about to seduce the young girl but his master interrupts it. Maybe, it is not the right time.

Ciel smirks. "Are you okay?" Alice just nodded, "Yes, What happen?" she asks puzzled.

He sighs, "You fainted while we were chatting at the dining hall last night." He lied perfectly and luckily she fell for it.

"Oh really? Sorry" She laughs lowly. All her memories have been successfully erased, Ciel smirks darkly but luckily she didn't notice it. Then, a nun came in.

"Milady, the head butler has come here to fetch you" Sebastian and Ciel's eyes darken. It's Claude Faustus.

* * *

><p>Claude Faustus, feels a deep hatred when he sees Sebastian with his young master's rival and his mistress. Alice stiffened as she saw Claude alone with a carriage. Alois maybe found out that she's in the orphanage or maybe he interrogated those triplets on her whereabouts. She went to Claude's side and she's been assisted into her carriage.<p>

Alice says goodbye to the orphans and to the nuns by the carriage window "Earl Phantomhive, Mr. Sebastian. Goodbye!" She waves at them. Claude from the driver's seat growls at Sebastian. Ciel and Sebastian nods. And when the carriage was a good distance away, Ciel chuckles darkly.

"That girl….Is really naïve and innocent, isn't she, Sebastian?" he smirks at the butler, Sebastian smirks back and his eyes glowing pink.

"Yes. My lord"

* * *

><p>As the Trancy carriage travels further away from the orphanage, Alice sighs leaning outside a window. She will miss those children and she still ponders on the fact that there is something missing.<p>

"So Alice, Do you enjoy your day with Ciel Phantomhive?" she heard the familiar yet cruel voice coming from a certain blonde boy. Alice froze and felt nervous. She turns her and froze to see Alois Trancy sitting beside her without her noticing it.

"A-A-Alois" she stuttered with fear.


	11. Bluebells

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

Alice sat across with Alois while they eat their dinner together in the long dining table. She slowly ate hers and just kept silent. She clenched the fork in her hands, she couldn't stand the way he treats her. He never respects her even the slightest and everything is all about him and about Ciel Phantomhive. Why? Why is he so intrigued and demanding about Ciel Phantomhive?

Flashback

"_A-Alois?" her eyes widen at him, just how he knew that she was at the orphanage maybe he question those triplets._

_The blonde boy smiles, "Alice, you know, you really are a very naughty girl." He slides himself and leans towards Alice. She leans against the window carriage, afraid of what he might do to her again._

"_What…I-I'm sorry alright" she reluctantly said the words that she didn't want to say it to him. She is very nervous. Alois smiled sickly as his hands massaged her shoulders making Alice cringed. There is a blush tinting her face. Then, he pushes her down and he chuckles._

"_I could see that you have become close to Ciel Phantomhive, this is good because I want you to help me get him." He said with a smirk._

_Alice gasped, "Get Ciel Phantomhive? What are you talking about?" He choked her throat tightly. she wanted to break free but Alois' grip is really strong, his face leaning towards her with a devilish smirk._

"_You will do as I say Alice, because you have no other choice." He laughed manically._

End of Flashback

"_I don't know the reason he wants Ciel Phantomhive but_-" she glances at him once again and a frown pitched her lips.

"_I will not let his plan succeed even if he will torture me until I die"_ she said determined.

/

She is in her study room, writing on her diary about many things. She notices that the sky is brighter.

"It is a fine weather" She smiles at the conditions. She stands from her seat and looks at her physical appearance on the vanity mirror. She notices that her body has become more developed, more womanly. Yes, she is now a fully fledged lady.

"I guess I should buy more mature clothes now." she giggled to herself, she looks at her bandaged wrist. She slowly takes off the bandage and as relieved seeing the wound has healed. She touches her wrist and she is glad that it is less painful. '_Thank goodness'_ she thought in relief.

She sighs and decides to go to the garden. She ties her long blonde hair with a pink ribbon and went outside. The rose garden is very beautiful. She looks above towards the sky and smiles widely.

Alois looks out the window staring at the blonde girl smiling outside. He raises a brow. What does she thinks she's doing?

"You're Highness." The spider butler pours him a hot Earl Grey tea since the weather is very fine. Alois smiles widely at him, "Claude, Let's go play!" he cheerfully asked the butler but Claude sends his signature stoic look at him to which Alois' disappointment. He again looks at Alice standing outside and sees her cheerful expression. His eyes harden; it's the same look she gave to him when they went to the carnival. His heart clenches, what is this feeling? It seems that he has this feeling towards her a long time and he doesn't know what it is?

Somehow, he doesn't know if he likes her or he hates her but one thing's for sure that His feelings towards her are...complicated.

* * *

><p>Alice explores the garden until she is finally in the deep woods. The sun light hits her eyes. Then, she blinks as she sees flowerbeds of bluebells. "Bluebells? How come there's more growing in this area" she asked confused. She wasn't able to explore the woods since her childhood. But as she looked at the bluebells, she thinks that they are very beautiful.<p>

"Mistress?" A soft-spoken female voice calls for her from behind a tree. Alice turns and sees the older female with a lilac-colored, long hair and dark skin wearing a Trancy maid uniform.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" she asks wondering why the maid is here in the woods. Hannah approaches the 15 year old girl and bows.

"Is the weather is hot, mistress?" she asked with concern. Alice shook her head and smiles,"I'm fine, Hannah. I never have a chance to come here since I was a child." She said with a sad smile recalling her childhood memories. Hannah had a small smile on her lips and noticed that her blonde mistress found the flowerbed of bluebells.

"It means 'bond'." She murmured. Alice raised a brow.

"What?"

Hannah smiles as she looks at the bluebells.

"The bluebells, Mistress." She said with a soft-spoken voice. The blonde girl gasps. So that's what it meant in flower language. She smiles, she thinks it suits the flowers very much. Hannah crouches down towards the bluebells and picked a small one.

"Danna-sama likes this flowers, Mistress….he likes it very much. " She said smiling.

"Alois?"

The lilac maid nodded. Alice was thinking, She never expects that creepy boy would like this kind of flowers?

"How do you know that he likes bluebells?" she asked curiously. It seems that Hannah knows all about Alois and she wants to know more.

Hannah could see the curiosity in her blue eyes. She knew that Alice Trancy is the only one who can save Alois' from his loneliness and she hopes it will happen. She smiles, "Because, that flower is reminds him of a person that is important to him." She reveals. Alice gasps and somehow felt Hannah's painful look as she told her that. So, Alois has someone dear to him and this makes her curious. But then she noticed that the surrounds had turned cold. She grabs a handful of bluebells and smiles at the maid.

"Let's go Hannah!, I want to put this on my room. They're really pretty." She giggles and ran ahead. The demoness smiles at the girl as she imagined her running figure is similar to the young Luka Macken.

* * *

><p>Alois seems bored and irritated. He didn't see Alice for some time today. Probably, she is now in her room sulking and doing her usual reading thing. He decides that he will go to her room to see her. He hears that there are some small noises inside the room.<p>

"Claude, open the door." He orders the butler. Claude opens the door and to his displeasure, he sees tons of bluebells in Alice's room. Alois gasp and his eyes widen, as he saw tons of bluebells around the blonde girl's room. While Alice was arranging the bluebells, she notices Claude and Alois' and her body shakes nervously and she wonders why they are in her room?

She also notices Alois expression. Tears falling down his face and somehow it shocks her.

Is Alois crying?


	12. Forbidden desire

_**Once again, Thank you, Kazekeru1307**_

The blonde girl looks at Alois with wide eyes. So what Hannah said was right. Bluebells really affects him. Alois reaches out for a bluebell and his tears continue to fall on his cheeks. It reminds him the bond between him and his brother, Luka.

Alice wanted to comfort him but deep inside she won't since she fears his bipolar personality. Who knows what will happen if she does that. Maybe, he will hurt her again. The blonde boy looks at her, furious. Did she do this on purpose?

"You! Where did you get these bluebells?" he shouted angrily. Her guess is right. He will be furious.

"I found these in the woods earlier and somehow, I see that you seems affected with this flowers." She replied. Alois narrows his eyes at her. She really did it. She just wants to see his weakness that's why she gathers this bluebells!

Hannah was behind them and the triplets all curious. Alois notices her and his anger rose. He approached the maid and yank her long lilac hair. Alice gasps. He's hurting Hannah again!

"I saw you two earlier together. Tell me? Did you know that bluebells are related to my past?" he asked angrily at the maid with a psychotic face.

Hannah winces in pain and just replied, "Yes. Danna-sama." Alois couldn't help but to kick her stomach and punch her in the face again and again. Alice's tears form as Alois abuses Hannah in front of her and Claude and the triplets just watching not doing anything.

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt her! Alois!" she yells with her tears forming in her eyes. She doesn't want to see others being hurt by Alois himself. Alois ignores her as he continues to beat the poor maid and throws different objects towards her. Hannah has blood on her mouth and on her head. Alice doesn't understand why Alois is so mean towards Hannah. The dark-skinned maid is kind and gentle and why does he treat her that way? Just because of a flower? The only words she could use to describe him is:

Bipolar

Mad

Psychotic

Freak

* * *

><p>Lawrence hears the noise from outside and decides to invade the Trancy mansion with his bodyguards. He could hear Alice's screaming voice upstairs, which makes him, worry. Did something happen in this household? He turns toward his bodyguards.<p>

"Search everywhere." He said to them, "Yes, Your Grace." They bow in unison.

* * *

><p>Alice continues to plead to Alois to stop hurting the dark-skinned maid but Alois won't listen to her plea.<p>

"Now, you bitch. This is your punishment for revealing my past life!" he grabs a flower vase filled with bluebells. Alice's eyes went wide. She knew what he going to do. As Hannah's eyes widen and the triplets tried to intervene but Claude stops the three of them. Alois raise the flowers vase up and throws it at the maid.

_**-Crack-**_

Blood pours from Alice's head dripping towards her face, Alice just save Hannah Anafeloz's life. Alois' screams in horror of what he just done. Claude's and Hannah's eyes widen and the triplets gasp in surprise as the broken doll fell to the floor unconscious. Blood scattered on the floor. Alois glares harshly at Hannah and punches her in the face. He yank her silver hair extremely angry.

"This is all your fault! Hannah!...You killed her!" he falsely accused the innocent maid.

"Alice!" A male voice screamed. Alois froze as he turned to see Alice's fiancé, Lawrence. His eyes widen with shock. He approaches and crouches down at Alice's unconscious form and glares at the blonde boy.

"What did you do to her!" he yells angrily. Alois flinched.

"I didn't-"Lawrence's angry glare rises.

"You idiot. I saw everything. You hurt her! You bastard! I won't forgive you!" his anger boils and scolds the blonde boy. Alois froze, he can't escape the accusation towards him. He did see that he threw the vase at Alice unintentionally. But the truth is, it was not for her but for that bitch maid.

"Don't just stand there! Call the doctor immediately, Hurry!" he said angrily. One of his bodyguards calls the doctor as Lawrence and Claude helps the unconscious Alice up on her bed. Hannah wipes out the excess blood off the girl's forehead. Somehow, she feels guilt. Alice Trancy had just saved her from Alois and she ended up wounded. She turns and sees Alois motionless and his head staring at the bloody floor. She is heartbroken. _Danna-sama_

* * *

><p>The physician came immediately and was shocked to see the unconscious Trancy girl. He examines her head and he carefully cleanse the wounds and bandages her injured head.<p>

He sighs, "Lady Trancy's injury is severe. It will take a while for her to recover and for now, she needs a long rest."

Lawrence approaches him, "Will she regain her concious?" he asked with a worried look. Alois is speechless standing away from the crowd staring at Alice worriedly.

The physician looked at his medical notes and sighs, "Probably. But the injuries has damaged her skull but not that big and it will take a long time for her to heal. But I suggest that she will taken care of. May I ask what happen?" No one dares to speak out including the witnesses. Lawrence glares at Alois , the one responsible of the accident.

The physician ignores the fact that no one wants to tell him what exactly happened. "Very well, I just give you this prescription and when she wakes up, let her drink this three times a day." He explained to Lawrence and he bows to the young duke, "Please call me if you need my help, Duke Montague." The bodyguards escort him out. "Thank you, Doctor." He told the physician.

As the physician left, Lawrence sat on the edge of the bed next to Alice's sleeping form. He brushes her silky blonde hair and touches his forehead on hers.

"Alice…Please wake up." He murmurs. He is really worried about Alice's condition. He hopes that she'll wake up. Alois leaves the room the blond boy feels guilty on what he did to her.

_This is so annoying._

Hannah couldn't help but pity her mistress. She just saved her and now the Trancy girl is in a severe condition. She stares at the young man beside her mistress. It seems that he cares for her a lot and he has a good heart.

She approaches the young man and Lawrence notices her. She bows to him apologetically, "I'm deeply sorry for this, young lord. It is my fault that the Mistress is in this condition." She said with an apologetic look. Lawrence sighs, "It's not you're fault. I saw what happen. Alice just saved you from Alois Trancy. Seriously this girl." He said sadly while staring at the unconscious girl. Hannah didn't speak and just looked at him.

Lawrence stares at Alice sleeping form, "Alice is a good person and a strong girl. She is different from her family." He strokes her curly blonde hair gently." She was never greedy for power and doesn't use it to hurt others. She never uses her status to make herself well-known instead, she uses it to help other people. She doesn't want violence which is why she saved you." He smiles at Hannah. The demoness smiled weakly. She already knows that Alice Trancy's soul is pure and bright which means she is a good person.

"I understand now that your feelings towards my mistress is strong. You care for her, don't you?" she smiles. Lawrence flushes.

"Yes. That's why I loved her but-"his expression seems bitter and upset and Hannah notices it.

"But, Alice attach to Earl Trancy, somehow." he said with a hint of anger on his voice.

* * *

><p>Alois was in his office, screaming and throwing random objects. His body trembled both frighten and anger. It's not his fault that Alice is injured! He wraps himself around Claude's torso.<p>

"Claude! Tell me! It's not my fault right?...I didn't intend to hurt her! It's her fault that she protected that whore!" he said with teary eyes. Claude however, just stoically stares at his young master. Truthfully, he wanted to tell the boy that it was his fault in the first place. If he wasn't so impulsive, this wouldn't have happen. But thinking about what happened earlier, gives him the reason to want Alice Trancy's soul so badly. Her blood spilled on his cheek and it really shocked him. The scent of her blood is so irresistible and it feels like a drug. He wanted to taste her blood and eat her soul. He wanted her soul instead of his young master's. A soul that is tainted and dirty and a soul that is so innocent and pure. He wanted it and he needs a plan to create a contract with her. But for now, he needs to calm his bipolar young master.

"Yes. Your Highness." He patted the boy's blonde hair to comfort him. Alois rests his head on Claude's chest for he needs his support and comfort.

* * *

><p>Midnight.<p>

Alois is already sleeping and Lawrence was in a guest room because he wants to stay with Alice for a while. Claude decides to check on the Trancy girl. He opens the door and finds the sleeping maiden. He removes his glasses and leans towards her angelic face.

He sniffs her neck and sniffed her delicious soul making him smirk. It is really addicting and he wants it so bad. The girl continues to sleep peacefully unaware of the demon butler's inappropriate acts. According to the physician, it may take a one month for her to recover. It makes him feel frustrated. He sees she wearing her white sleeved nightgown and he stares at her feet. In the moonlight, he kneels down and gently holds the sleeping girl's feet. His eyes glowing pink and smirking.

"Cupio te ardenter, domina." He kissed the girl's feet. The sign of his sinful desire towards his mistress. The thought of it, makes him excited. He will put the blonde girl's name on his list on devouring souls including his young master and Ciel Phantomhive.

He stands transforming himself into a spider, watching her with lust.

_Translation means: ~Italic~ I greedily desire you, my mistress._


	13. A Broken Relationship

**I DON'T OWN ANY KUROSHITSUJI CHARACTERS OR MONOSHITSUJI , ALL BELONG TO TOBOSO YANA**

**ALICE TRANCY IS AN EXCEPTION.**

**Relationships' broken**

It's been three weeks since the incident and Alice Trancy is still unconscious. The heir of the Trancy manor, Alois Trancy is on duty to watch over her. His sister's fiancé, loathes him and he will never forgive the blonde boy with what he did to the girl. Alois frowns because for him, he is innocent and he has nothing to do with Alice's injury.

He leans against the couch across the sleeping patient. All the servants including his butler, Claude Faustus is busy tending the injured patient. Hannah puts an ice bag on Alice's head carefully. The dark-skinned maid notices the head butler, staring intently at her mistress. She finds it suspicious, his golden eyes stares at the young girl hungrily. As if he wanted to devour her. She shifts her eyes at Alois who is staring at them with a bored expression at the couch.

Hannah being a demoness knows very well why Claude stares at the mistress so intently. It bothers her to know that the spider butler violating the contract he had with the young master. Which means, he is now targeting the young Alice Trancy instead of his contractor,

If her hunch is true, then Claude indeed, violating the rules of the contract and that was she feared most. In other words, her mistress was in danger and this mansion is not a best place for her.

"It's finished. Master" Hannah bows to her master. Alois shoves away the servants with his hand. "Okay, get out now, I am now on duty to watch over Alice." he slams the door in the servant's faces. All of them baffled with his behavior.

Inside Alice's room, Alois leans against the door with a malicious smile on his lips. He approaches Alice's sleeping form. He stares intently at her angelic face with a smirk. She is really like a doll with her milky skin, her soft curled hair and her slender body. No wonder, that _guy_ likes her so much.

But even though Alice already had a fiancé, She is still belongs to him. His obsessiveness towards the blonde girl remains. It's like he wanted all of her including her innocence.

He smirks, the thought of her being innocent is somehow, intriguing. Could it be that she is still pure despite already having a fiancé? That could be it.

He removes his plum-colored jacket and he crawls on top of her sleeping form. he leans his head on her slender neck and brushes it with his warm tongue. Alice flinched, moving by reflex but unaware what the blonde boy just did to her. His lust-filled eyes stare at her as he continued to her pleasure as he licked her cheeks and her chin, her shoulders and he bit her nape hard. Alice unconscious form moans as her body feels hot and she doesn't know who this person is touching her inappropriately and impetuously. But it looks like that her body is reacting to thr touch. Alois then, licks the blood on her nape which creating a red mark on her neck. He smirks, so proud with his horrid deed.

His thoughts were interrupt when he heard a knock. He groans with displeasure and he opens the door and to his displeasure. The person before him is no other than Alice's future husband, carrying flowers and a basket with fresh citrus and apples.

Lawrence frustrated seeing the blond boy who is responsible for Alice's injury. "What are you doing here, Alois Trancy?" he said with a hint of anger on his voice.

Alois smirks, "I could say the same to you? Are you here to visit your darling Alice?" The auburn young man huff and enters his fiancé's room. He placed the flowers and the basket of fruits beside Alice's desk and he caresses her long blonde hair with his big hands with a loving smile. Alois disgusted. He should be the one touching her.

"You know. You better leave. You are only making her room feel uncomfortable. "He said sarcastically at the psychotic blonde boy.

Alois smiles darkly, "What if I don't? I AM on duty of taking care of her." he said proudly.

"Then don't. It should be better for you to stay away from her. I don't trust you after what you did to my fiance…you only endanger her." He grimaced at the blonde boy. Alois frowns and chuckles at the same time.

"Oh? Really? That's too bad. We will become in-laws in the future, no? Since you will be marrying my dear sister in the future…maybe?" he smirks darkly. Lawrence froze and stares at Alois with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Alois chuckles darkly and stare at the auburn young man with his cold blue eyes, "Alice only belongs to me. Do you think that I approve of your engagement? …Think again." He stares at his manicured fingers absent mindedly and smirks.

Lawrence gasps, does this guy have some sort of sister complex or something?

"I don't know what you are talking about?" still confused on what Alois just said.

Alois leans over Alice as his over hers, Lawrence finding it uncomfortable. Is this guy sick? Alois was now thinking his darkest thoughts. He will show this guy that his very own fiancé already belongs to him. He untied the ribbon Alice's nightgown making the auburn haired male blush furiously. Why the heck is this kid touching his fiancé so casually and what disturbed him the most is that…they are siblings. His eyes widen as he saw kiss marks on Alice's shoulders and a huge red marks on her slender neck.

Alois smiles, "You see…Alice and I have this kind of….relationship together." He looking smug as he saw the Duke's shocked expression and he continues "…..And how awful, she deceives her own fiancé and cheats him with her own _little brother_." He said dramatically. Lawrence fists clench. There's no way Alice will never do that to him! She is pure and kind and she will never do these…inappropriate things with her own brother. Alois smiles darkly at his victory. He really enjoys playing this guy's mind. He thinks he could take Alice from him. He is a fool.

He grabs his Alois' plum coat and glares at him, "You bastard! You attack her earlier, didn't you?" he growls. The sick blonde boy is surprised and chuckles at him, "What? That mark was already on her…way before you proposed to her." he lied with an innocent look on his face. Lawrence is furious. This is not true. Alice wouldn't do this to him. He believes that this sick boy before him is playing with his thoughts and making him think that Alice would do that but that marks on hers already proves it. He shot a glare at him, Just who is this Alois Trancy?

"L-Lawrence?" a weak feminine voice calls out. The two boys looked astonished. She looked at them completely confused. She heard an awful noise coming from the two while she was sleeping and it awakes her.

"A-Alice" Lawrence stuttered. The blonde boy smirked as he approached Alice. The girl blinks and her eyes widen as Alois' lips pressed into hers. Lawrence gasped in shock. His stomach twisting and he felt nauseous as he saw two Trancy siblings doing an abhorrent deed in front of him. Alice felt that Lawrence was watching them kissing. She wanted to break free but Alois' grip was tight and his lips dominating hers. She felt…horrible and disgusting. She didn't want this. She feels that she has betrayed Lawrence.

After a few minutes, Alice shoves Alois and wipes her lips. Her faces all red with anger and embarrassment. He did that on purpose! Her tears falling on her cheeks as she saw her fiancé leave her room.

"Lawrence!" she called out nervously and ran out to chase after him. She needed to explain. She needs to tell him that it was just a mistake. However, in her room, Alois licks his tongue and cackle. He was so please with his deed, Now that their relationship is completely ruined.

* * *

><p>She follows him to the corridor. her hand outstretched but he shoves it away. He faces his fiancé with a cold look making Alice flinch.<p>

"Lawrence, please listen to me. Alois-" she stops as the young man glares at her furiously.

"What is there to explain Alice? You like to be kissed by him right? The way I saw it, you liked to be kissed by him." He said with a cold voice.

Alice's tears continued, "No. That was a mistake! I don't like it." She denied

"Then, why didn't you pushed him away desperately when he kissed you!" he growls, she froze. She doesn't know why she didn't push him away. Silence overwhelmed the surroundings. Alice clenched her sleeved nightgown and her head low in shame.

The duke of Burginham narrowed his eyes at her and spoke "Do you have any relationship with him other than…being just _siblings?_" The girl was shocked. Why he is asking her that kind of question?

"That-that's absurd! He is my brother. There's no way that we can have that kind of relationship!" she shouted and somehow her anger rose within her stomach. Alois just tricked him. "Don't listen to anything he just said. He just likes to play with other people's thoughts." She added.

Lawrence doubts her words but it he could tell she was telling the truth by the sound of her voice. But those marks from her shoulders prove that she and Alois Trancy had a relationship.

"Tell me the truth Alice, Do you like him?" Alice froze. Does she like Alois_? Th-thump…th-thump…thump _she could feel her heart beat fast when she heard that word. Deep inside, she doesn't know. But, thinking about the way Alois was kissing her made her melt. Alois is the only person who can make her react in that kind of way.

"I-I don't know." She said truthfully. That was the all she could give him.

Lawrence sighs, "I will give you a chance, Alice. Come with me to Russia next week and if you don't come-" he walks away from her and he glance at her with a cold look, "If you don't come, then I will cancel our engagement."

Alice is shocked. Lawrence will cancel their engagement? Can he really do that? She runs towards him and hugs him from behind.

"LAWRENCE…I LOVE YOU…PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she cried. His dark red jacket wet due to her crystal tears. The young man is surprised and felt guilt. But this is the only way for him to know her true feelings. He shut his eyes and reopens it and suddenly kissed her. Alice accepts the kiss and she wraps her arms around his neck. His kiss somehow different from Alois', it is gentle and also…sweet.

They broke from their kiss. Lawrence caress Alice's cheek and she touches his hand and smiles. His eyes softened, part of him didn't believe Alice betrayed him.

He kissed her forehead, "_Him_ or _me_? Decide now before I leave for Russia." his eyes softened, "Think about what I said. Goodbye, Alice." He left the stunned Alice.

As her fiancé left, Alice burst into tears in the corridor all alone.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Alice burst into Alois room where she found him, already dressed with his butler.

"Oh Alice, Good morning!. Did you sleep well? How's your injury?." he smiles, Alice still wears a bandage around her forehead and she is wear a semi-casual dress.

"Claude, May I speak with Alois?" she told the butler. The butler stood and bows with his right hand on his heart. "Yes, My mistress." Once the head butler leaves his young master's room, Alice glared at Alois with hatred. Alois chuckles at her angry expression. He knew why she is here in his room.

"Why are you ruining our relationship?" she said with a normal tone.

Alois blinks and smiles, "Oh? You and that guy? Well…I just hate you two, that's all." He said with a haughty smirk.

Her fists clench, "I don't know what you just told Lawrence but you have just humiliate me in front of him and what you did to me yesterday is...disgusting." she spat, Her face all red.

The blonde boy chuckles, "What is so disgusting about kissing you in front of your fiancé? In fact, we are not real siblings anyway so why are you so upset about that?"

She remained calm. Of course, they are not siblings but in front of the noble society and her fiancé, he carries the name of Trancy and her real brother's name.

He sighs, "You know, I've thought. If you tell your dear fiancé about our relationship as fake siblings, This will affect me and you as well since you are the only female head of the Trancy manor." Alice raises a brow,

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiles an evil smile, "If you told him that we are not siblings, It will only getting worse because not only he discovers that I am not the real _Alois Trancy_ and you, my _dear sister,_will be…involved as well in this deceiving act too since you're gross father is dead who is the true mastermind of this…playing _Alois Trancy act_." He said with sing-song voice.

"So you're saying is that, Even if I told him that you are not my real brother, I will also involved in this?" she said with wide eyes. It's like she's trapped in a drastic situation.

Alois smiles, "That's correct. So what are you going to do now, dear sister?" Alice is speechless and confused about the ordeal. If she told the entire noble society and her fiancé that the Alois Trancy now is a fake, he will dispose away and she will be in prison because all this time, she had acted as an accomplice for her father even though she is not part of it.

It will give the Trancy family disgrace and humiliation and that their pride and their honour will ruined and, her father's wealth will be at the hands of her money-greedy relatives. She will not let that happen. Ever.

Deep inside, she doesn't want that to happen. She hate to admit, but Alois has been a family to her even though he's just pretending to become her brother.

"I-I don't want that to happen." She said determinedly.

He raised a brow, "So, now what?"

She sighs, "This will be kept a secret for now." Alois grinned and approached her. He caresses her cheek to which Alice flinched to his touch. Why does his hand feel so warm?

"Alice…I think you're in love with me" he says with a dark smirk, Alice bewildered and shoves off his hand.

"That's impossible…there's no way I'm in love with you" she denies and blushing furiously, Somehow, her heart beats fast as she stares at his child-like face. Thinking of their kissing scene together, it makes her heart race rapidly. Did she really fall for him?

Alois chuckles at her, there is no denying it. The way she blushed shows how obvious her feelings are towards him.

He leaned her against the wall and cupped her chin and forced to looked at his handsome child-like face. He smirks.

"Truth is, Alice. I liked you ever since that night I first met you…and I am mad over you." He cooed " I only do those things because I wanted your attention so badly. You are always looking other people and not me." Alice's face blushing madly as her own blue eyes staring at his "…and I am standing here before you showing how much I deeply…desire you" he pressed his pink lips against hers. Her eyes widen, so that means Alois likes her this much? Back then, after she left for Germany to study at the university. He is waiting for her and she left him.

They broke their kiss as Alois kissed her again deeply. She bit her lip as Alois licked her lips using his tattooed tongue as he untied the buttons on her dress kissing softly on her neck and shoulders. While Alois' ravaged her shoulders, she felt something different. It seems she is reacting on his touch.

She hates this. She just letting him touching her so casually.

She realizes and she looks at him with horror, "Alois you're a jerk!" she pushes him away and she ran towards the door but then someone grasps her behind. It was Alois, he wrapped his arm around her.

He chuckles darkly, "I am madly in love with you, Alice. So …forget that guy and choose me." He cooed and tickles her ear with his minty breathes.

"No."

The blonde boy is smug and his pink lips leans over her left cheek, "Alice, dear sister.", Stroking her silky blonde hair. "You are only deceiving yourself and I know that deep inside you have feelings for me." He gently caresses her soft cheek from behind and enjoying it. In his mind, he only said these words to her is for her to be thought only him and messing her thoughts.

"Let me go, Alois…Please." Alois just ignored her plea as he licked her soft pale cheek.

Her tears fell. She feels trapped. She doesn't want to betray the man she loves with a boy who is sickly in love with her. This is disgusting. She tried to screamed into her mind that Lawrence is her love but when Alois is beside her, it's like she's being taken to another world. A world where there is a sweet deadly poisons.

"I will not deceive Lawrence!" She said glaring at him behind her. She releases her grip on Alois and leaves his room. Alois' dark eyes gaze at the door where she had just left. Alois' body shakes grinning darkly and he was laughing manically. It's like he insanely enjoyed teasing the girl.

His insane laugh stop as his evil blue eyes darkened "Alice Trancy, I'm definitely going to make you mine." He murmured to himself.


	14. Obsessive love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, it's only belong to Toboso Yana._

_Let me get this clear; My OC Alice Trancy is not a Mary Sue and she is imperfect which means she is a good person and strong-willed but weak and naïve. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written, so please enjoy!_

_**Warning: suggestive theme.**_

**1 week later**

Alois was humming cheerfully while he walked down the corridor. He thought about what he said to Alice. Truth is, he only told her that in order for her to stay beside him and use her for his plan against Ciel Phantomhive. But that is one of his other reasons for her. It looks like he's already taken a liking to the girl. When he confessed to her that he _likes her, he was rejected for the first time. He smirked, he will never give up and he will do whatever it takes to make Alice's__his and never leave his side._

"Claude." He called his demon butler. The spider butler is already at his side and he shrugged at him,

"Yes, Your Highness."

"I have an order." He told the butler with a cruel smirk.

* * *

><p>Montague estate<p>

The young Montague sighed, as he stared at his servants carrying his luggage for his trip to Russia. He looked at his butler beside him.

"Has Alice arrived yet?" he asked his butler. The middle-aged butler shook his head with a sad look. Lawrence looked upset and really worried about his fiancé. Out of the blue, the Trancy butler appeared.

Claude bowed to the noble young man. "You're Grace. I am sent here by my mistress, Lady Alicia Trancy to send her letter of apology." He told him.

Lawrence froze, "Whatever do you mean?" Claude stoically gives him the _letter and he took it from him. As he read the content of the letter, his eyes widen._

The Trancy butler hid his dark smirk. His young master's plan is very cunning. Thinking that this boy, her fiancé, being rejected by his mistress.

Flashback

_As Alice packs her stuff and her luggage as she decided to accept her fiancé's offer to join him in Russia. She will found happiness by his side and not that crazy blonde boy. The psychotic boy and his butler burst into her room._

_He smirks darkly, "What do we have here? It looks like you've decided to join your fiancé eh?...Claude." His butler steps forward to Alice's horror. The butler grips her body tightly with his large arm._

"_Let me go…Please Alois…I want to stay with my fiancé" she cried desperately and pleaded to the insane blonde boy. Alois neglects her plea as he caresses her gorgeous face and wipes her tears with his thumb._

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that. But don't worry, Alice. I'm going to become gentle to you and maybe you will realize that I'm more suited for you than you're fiancé." Her eyes widen. This cannot be happening to her, it's like Alois is taking over her life and manipulating her. Alois chuckles and looks at Claude and his butler nods. The head butler drags the girl into a dark storage room and pushes her in._

"_Let me out!" she cried inside the storage room. Alois is a devil. He imprisoned her in a dark, filthy storage room. She desperately knocks on the door from inside but there is no one to help her._

_Someone! Please…let me go..." she sobs. Warm tears falling on her cheeks, her world torn apart. Her happiness with the man she loves shattered completely._

_She thought back to the cold look Lawrence gave her that day, "Lawrence…Even though deep inside you hate me..I'll continue to love you." She thought painfully, A few minutes later, her broken figure leaned against the cold wall of the storage room, staring blankly like a rag doll._

_Days later_

_Alois ordered Claude to release Alice from the storage room where he kept her there for almost two days without eating or drinking. The Trancy butler opens the door and drags the pale-looking girl to Alois' office. He forcibly made her sit across Alois' desk where the psychotic boy bid her to write a letter for Lawrence Montague to tell the duke that she will stay with her brother. Alice protested but Alois' threatened her. So, she reluctantly writes the letter to him._

_End of flashback_

Lawrence grips the parchment paper. This was Alice's handwriting and his eyes widen. So Alice chooses that sick blonde boy instead of him.

"So, Alice chooses him. Huh?" he murmurs with a sad tone, his butler looked at him confused.

"Your Grace?" he asked worriedly.

Claude stoically stands there waiting for the Duke's reply. Lawrence's eyes were covered with shadows from his bangs and he looked at the Trancy butler and spoke.

"Is that so? Then, tell Alice that I hope that she'll find her happiness with him." He said sadly. He climbs in the carriage, "Arthur, Let's go." The butler bows and closes the carriage door, he glances at the Trancy butler warily and he climbed to the driver's seat. _"Alice…I know that you have feelings for him in the first place...Goodbye , Alice." He thought sadly. He decided to let go of his feelings towards the girl because this will be good enough for both of them._

As the carriage left, The Trancy butler smirks darkly, "Everything is according to your will, Your Highness." He murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Trancy Manor<p>

"Bloody hell! What's taking Claude so long?" Alois growled impatiently. Hannah and the triplets cringed as Alois throws a china glass to the carpet floor due to his impatience for the Trancy butler.

"Claude!" he called the butler again. As if on cue, the butler appears and Alois forms a big smile on his face. He approached the butler excitingly.

"Claude! Did he receive the message?" he asked excitingly. The butler nodded at him and Alois jumps happily like a child.

"Yes. She is mine! Now, All set for my plans against Ciel Phantomhive and my goal will be complete." He said darkly with an evil grin plastered on his face. Yes, he is going to use the girl to get Ciel Phantomhive.

He stops as his blue eyes blinks, mentioning the certain girl. He put a dark grin and he skips outside the dining hall and went to find the blonde girl.

* * *

><p>Alice was in her room as she kept the door locked. All her happiness shattered into pieces and replaced with nightmares. The psychotic look on Alois' face gives her the creeps and making chills run down her spine. Her body shakes with hatred. She curses him. She hopes that she will be free from this nightmare forever.<p>

She buried her face on the pillow and tears fell to her beautiful face. She had broken her promise to Lawrence that she'll be a good wife to him. She feels and knows that now Lawrence is so upset and angry at her. She can't stand the eccentric blonde that always tortures her and takes away her happiness with her fiancé.

"Alice…Alice…Come out…Come out wherever you are" the high-pitched sing-song voice came from Alois outside. She flinches as she heard his creepy voice.

His voice frightens her. She fears and hates him…she just wish for him to disappear!

The door knob twists and to her surprise. It's suddenly unlocked. Her heart skips a beat as Alois appears on her doorstep with his butler.

He smiles with creepy, "Good news, I think you're dear fiancé accepts me to become his replacement for you, my dear sister." Alice's eyes widen.

"You devil! I hate you! Leave me alone!" she throws a pillow at his direction but unfortunately, Alois dodges it and he chuckles.

"Now, dear sister. I told you before that you act gentle towards me. It is inappropriate for a lady to showed any improper behaviour especially to your new fiancé " he smirked haughtily.

Alice looks disgusted, "Who said you are my fiancé now? I will not replace him. Even if you try to convince me to forget him, I will not. And for the record, you're just a disgusting pathetic excuse for a boy, you bastard!" She shouted angrily, tears falling on her cheeks. She hated this, she really hated it.

Alois just smiles, not showing his irritation from her insult, "As I said, You are not going to leave my side from now on. Darling Alice, and, we will have a date tonight at London just the two of us, so please prepare. Bye, my dear" He blew a kiss to her making her feel horrid as Alois leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Hannah prepares the poor girl for her date with the psychotic Alois. She looked at Hannah.<p>

"Alois is a freak and a mean person…I hate him!…Hannah" she hissed. "I don't understand him" she added. The dark-skinned maid dressed her up in her corset. The dark-haired maid was just silent and understood the hatred that her mistress felt towards her Danna-sama.

"Please endure his behaviour for the meantime." She said with a soft-spoken voice. Alice glances at the maid with a wary look.

"Do you know everything about him? Or even about his past?" she asked, the maid silent and thought this will be a good opportunity to tell her about Alois' true desire so that her mistress will be the one who save Alois' from Claude's fake affection towards him.

"No my lady but the only thing I know is that. Danna-sama, wants to love and be loved by someone. That's why he pursuing you, my mistress." She reveals while she was dressing her young mistress with an elegant dress for tonight's date. Alice blinks in confusion. "He wanted love? But the way he behaves towards me it's like he's going to rape me or something and he is very rude and disrespectful to me." She said with sarcasm. The maid just listens to her.

'It's finished, my lady. Danna-sama, awaits you at the hallway." She told her mistress. Alice just nodded and the maid escorts her to the hallway where Alois and Claude was waiting for her.

"You're beautiful tonight, dearest sister."He's begun to flattering her but it is obviously a fake one. He looks at her elegant dress and he notice how well her body have developed. Alice observes his perverted gaze towards her, "What are you looking at?" A tint of pink on her cheeks, Alois just smiles, "Nothing. I just thought of undressing you." he licks his tongue which made her feel so disgusting. "Pervert." she muttered.

Her expression mixed a mix of annoyance and hatred after hearing his comment. Alois chuckles at her stubbornness as he offers his arm for her to cling on.

He warns smugly, "Do it or else." Alice sighed and she clings her arm Alois' arm like she's was his fiancé. Claude escorts his master and mistress to the rose garden. Then, Alice astound on how beautiful the garden is. It's filled with red roses and it are decorated with other ornaments and very well. There were many lighted candles around placed in different areas in the garden. But she was flabbergasted seeing only two chairs with one table covered with white tablecloth and a centrepiece in the middle. She also notices the three triplets playing cello as the moonlight shone on the entire garden. It's like she's in a romantic date.

She looked at Alois and gasped, "I thought you said were going to London?" she wondered. Alois smiles brightly, "Well I decided that we are having a date in our beautiful garden. Being outside the Trancy mansion gives distraction to our little time together." he pulled Alice towards the seats and he offers her the seat across him.

They stare at each other until Claude prepares the dishes for tonight. Claude looks at the girl intently and Alois notice this and he looked displeased.

"Claude, leave us." Claude twitched slightly and leaves his master and mistress alone with a disappointed look on his regularly stoic face.

Then, Alois focused on Alice as he gazes at her with a grin, "So, do you like the garden?" Alice flushes and bows her head. "Yes….I suppose." She said with a hint of nervous.

He chuckles, "You are the same as the time I met you for the second time. I remember." Alice flashbacks the events where she and Alois was in the garden and in fact, she that was when she discovered he was a fake. Thinking about how he separated her from her fiancé, irk her to the spine.

"Are you happy now? That you finally destroyed my relationship to my fiancé?" she said with a fierce look.

Alois smiles brightly, "Why, of course because you are mine now and you are not going to leave me forever…Right?" He twirls his pasta with his right hand and eating happily.

Her heart beats faster and her anger rises through her chest, "Of all people, Why me?...You destroyed everything that I have and you continue to torture me like this…What did I do to you, Alois?" her melancholic voice shows the pain deep she is feeling inside to him.

The young earl glances at her, "Because…I hate you Alice, I've kept waiting for you hoping seeing you but you didn't even came." He stares at her with a cold look.

She froze, Alois is waiting for her all this time? Guilt consumes her conscience but she remembers the first time she met him during that night. She helps him with his wounds and in the end, he hates her? Doesn't he have a sense of gratitude towards others?

"Was it because, I lied to you? Is that why you hate me like this?" she murmured, Alois is silent and stares at her with an emotionless face. Her fists clenches on her thighs. He needs to know the truth to clear out the misunderstandings "I left…England to study at the prestigious university in Berlin for one year after I discovered my father's cruelty."

Flashback

_12-year-old Alice Trancy is playing her piano in the music room. Everyone from the household seems very busy about something. She was curious but just focused her piano keys._

"_Did you hear? Lord Trancy has captured 15 slave boys and placed them underground of the estate." She froze as the little girl heard some maids whispering among themselves outside her room. She sat up and opens the door slightly and saw two maids chatting._

"_How cruel. They are so young. And he is treating them like rag dolls."_

"_Is he insane or what? After all, he has no heir and he only has his elder daughter whom he could never give his fortune to."_

"_How unfortunate. If I was the earl, I should just proclaim the girl to become the heiress. But the noble society law states, that only the first son or the male of the noble family that could only inherit the wealth and status."_

"_That's awful, Poor girl."_

_Alice looks very sad. She heard them and they were right. She has no claims to her father's wealth because she is a girl. That is why she's been neglected by her father because he wanted a male heir. How she wished that she could just been born a male instead. But what disturbed her from the two maid's conversation is that she heard that her father was keeping slaves underground._

~0~

_The steward notices the Trancy girl carrying her bunny stuff toy and she's on the doorstep of the head of the Trancy estate. She heard an awful noise inside and she could guess there are two people inside._

"_My mistress, The lord is busy now. You should go back to your room" the old man said with a kind voice._

"_What is father doing?" she asked innocently. The Trancy steward gulps, thinking on how to shove the girl away from the master's bedroom._

"_He is in a middle of his work so…off you go…my lady." He said nervously. Alice is unaware of why this servant have acted strangely._

_As the steward left, her curiosity overwhelms her. She's__ determined to see her father and what he was doing during at night on his bedroom. She gulps as she is stands in front of the doorstep again. She heard again strange noises inside of her father's bedroom._

_She slowly opens the door slightly as she saw two silhouettes in king size bed. She covers her mouth and her eyes widen as she saw the erotic and indecent scene._

_Her overweight, old, disgusting father was on a top of an unknown blonde boy been whipped on the back and tied by a rope. The boy's expression is like a masochist and he it's like he enjoys the abuse and what disgusts her more is that, they are both naked._

_Alice tears leaked out seeing her cruel father like a sadist, enjoying torturing and sexually abuse the poor blonde boy. She felt nauseous as her father's lips brushes on the boy's pale skin. She closed her eyes and ran away from the disgusting scene…she can't believe what she just saw. Her father did something so indecent and so lecherous that cause her to vomit slightly on the carpet floor. She wipes out the excess on her mouth and decided to find more evidence of her father's criminal acts._

_She notices a maid went going underground and decided to follow her. The curious girl follows her down a deep, cold stone staircase. She finally reaches the end of the staircase. She hides behind the wall and her tears fall on her cheeks and her heart-felt heavier confirming that what she heard from the maids were all true._

"_In a cell, there are several naked slave boys being tended by several maids like they're some sort of animal. They never treat these poor boys as human but more like pigs. Somewhere dead, unconscious on the cold wet floor and some were leaning against the wall, their faces were all pale and in a near-death state and there are lots of bruises around their naked bodies._

_A maid sighs, "Another boy died in an infection…Seriously, what are we going to do with these?" She heard them out loud._

"_The master says that we put some antiseptic…go, Elaine, inject that antiseptic on that rag boy." The other maid said. The maid named Elaine, nodded and reluctantly injects the said medicine to the sick boy._

"_Seriously…This is really troublesome." She muttered_

_The 12-year-old girl never took her eyes off of what she had just witness. So it's true. Her father did capture slaves especially boys around 10-14 years old. She clenched her fist, she wanted to help them but in what way?_

_Clank_

_One of the maids notices, "Who is there?"_

"_Shit." She thought. The girl ran away fast. Hope no one notices._

_~0~_

_The 13-year-old Alice ate her breakfast all by herself because her father had already taken his dinner earlier. It's been like this for almost eight years. She had truly accepted the fact that her so-called father didn't accept her as his daughter. He is always ignoring her presence and thinking about him commit pedophilia creates a new-born feeling inside her: hatred. He is a horrible and filthy person. All those immoral things he did to those boys is not acceptable…especially in the society. She is fully aware that the servants around this mansion are all his accomplices to kidnapped innocent children._

_The Trancy manor footman approached the girl and bows, "My lady, Your piano tutor is finally arrive." He said, she nodded at him. "Thank you."_

_The girl saw her piano teacher and she melodically played the piano with much effort. To her, this had become her hobby, playing the instrument. Thinking about what she just witness one year ago, it distracts her and it is really disturbing. She blinks, as she pressed a wrong key._

"_My lady, Is something the matter?" The piano teacher asked with concern._

_She shook her head, "Nothing, I am just tired that's all." She grinned sheepishly._

* * *

><p><em>It's the first time that her and her bastard father ate dinner together. She glances at his overweight and grossed father with a hint of disgust but she chose to hide it as she slowly cuts her streak with a small knife.<em>

_Lord Trancy glares at his daughter whom he despises, "Hmmph…It is the first time that we have share dinner together…how disgusting." He muttered._

"_I could say the same too, father." She thought. The head of Trancy smirks while he pressed the fork inside the beef steak and sliced it, "I will still my find my son at all cost." He muttered, Alice frowns at him, "Father, he's dead." She speaks bitterly but deep inside she is still believes that her brother lives but she just keeps it to herself._

_Suddenly, china glass shattered on the floor and Alice bewildered as her father glares at her furiously, "Get out of my sight! Get out!" he shouted at her._

_She stood and glares daggers at him, "What father, Are you still believing that my brother is alive? He is dead already!" the Lord of Trancy approached the girl and slapped her hardly across the cheeks and she fell to the floor. The servants bewildered at the dark atmosphere between father and daughter._

"_You insolent girl. I wish that you are the one who suppose to be gone instead of my son. So you could die in the rotten garbage! It's your fault that my wife died, you have just given me misfortune, child!". Alice touched her red cheeks and glares at her father, "I despise you father!" she ran outside the dining hall. The Lord Trancy grit his teeth and glares at the servants, "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE! CLEAN THAT UP!" the servants nodded hesitantly._

_Outside the dining hall, Alice sobs and her tears continue to fall on her cheeks. Her existence is nothing, her father disowned her because she is the cause of what happen to her mother and her brother._

"_It's not my fault. I…I…just want…" she sobs…"To be accepted into the family."_

_~0~_

_So, Alice trains herself to become a perfect noble lady that the Trancy family will be proud of. She often attends the parties all by herself or she usually escorted by her childhood friend at the seasonal party. The nobles were marvelled on her gracefulness and her doll-like beauty. Everything she just did is for herself and not to her father. She even studied history, chemistry, medicine and philosophy in order for her to gain more knowledge. Ignoring her father's presence, she continued her usual way to trained herself to become a graceful noble lady until she reached at the age of 14. She had been given a letter from Heidelberg University at Berlin, Germany offering her to study whatever course she wants since the head master of the said school is an acquaintance of her father and, she insists on studying there._

_Thinking of the slave boys gives her a disturbing feeling. Her father had committed a sin and it is shameful to her as his daughter to learn that her father is committing paedophilia even though he has a child and a daughter at that. Those boys were in pain and were suffering a lot and she can't do anything. She wanted to go to Scotland Yard and to her Majesty as well to report about it but if she does that, It will humiliate her family's name and she also be included as well._

_The only way to stop this was her father's death._

_~0~_

_And that's how it was before she left for Berlin. She met a blonde boy (Even though she didn't know his name at all.) it gave her determination and inspiration to become a doctor and a lawyer. So, even though it is painful, she lied to him in order for her to achieved her goals and help them. She left for Germany without any word to her father and she stayed there for almost one and a half-year._

_End of Flashback_

Alois expression didn't change when he heard her whole story. He is still remained emotionless and cold. What her father did to him and those slave boys is unforgivable and their dignity as a human is ruin all because he just want to use them as a rag doll for his pleasure and that sickens him.

"I cannot ease those pains he gave to his victims and those boys that died in the infection. And now, I am still in guilt that I didn't do anything to save them." She said with a sad look. Alois fists clenched with anger.

Alois began to speak, "But in the end, I saved them….You didn't carry out your _goal_ on saving them, Alice. That means you failed."

She tilted her head, "You're right. I am a failure."

Silence fills the garden. Alois stares at the depressed girl and thought. He will use this advantage to taint her and he smirks.

"The reason why I've hated you because you carry that old man's blood and you lied to me. Just looking at you reminds me of that sick bastard." He said with a hateful look, Alice could see the hatred in his eyes and the pain in her heart crashes it to pieces.

He continued, "The Trancy family had all the wealth and power but there is still hidden beneath it, A corrupt and dirty nature" he taunted, Alice eyes widen and her tears fallen down her cheeks, everything that Alois said was true. Her family is the working in the underground for the Queen which is why her family is called the Queen's Spider. Just like the Phantomhives, who is the Queen's Watchdog. Her family for generations, doing dirty work for her Majesty.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, her body shivering nervously. Her eyes closed and she covered her ears from the blonde boy's corrupt words. Alois smirked darkly, "You are part of this family so which means you are also tainted…dearest Alice. It's in your blood…No matter how much you hide…no matter what mask you are wearing….You are still a tainted person just like your father—"

"Stop it..! Alois!...That's not true. I…I…" she fell to her knees and she sobbed. She can't escape the truth. Her family is tainted and she knows that, they have done cruel deeds and been under the Queen's underworld which is why they have known as the Queen's spider. The blonde boy approaches her and kneels down to ease her. He looked at her as he caresses her pale cheeks and forced her to look at him.

He smiles at her reassuring, "Don't worry. I'm not that mad at you actually…but there is one thing that you can do then I…maybe…will forgive you and your father."

She sobs and looked at him, "H-How?" The blonde boy's lips curves into smirk that makes the girl a bit disturbed. He is really a creepy boy.

"Become my doll and fall in love with me, Alice."

She gasps in shock.

"That's impossible. I can't do that!" she spat yet it made her blush a bit and how dare he called her his doll! Alois chuckles at her, "I knew that you're going to say that….but soon, you will fall for me."

She grit her teeth in anger.

"I told you before, I will not replace my fiancé…I love him."

He raises a brow

"Then, why he didn't come to save you from me in the first place? He just left you behind …How pathetic of you. Is that what you called love?" he smirks, her eyes widen in shock.

"No. Lawrence…He…He.."She couldn't control her tears. What Alois said was right. Why did he leave her behind? She fell to the cobbles stones and weeps at her realization that her fiancé abandoned her.

Alois put a smug look on his face and looked at the sobbing girl below, "You don't need him. I am here Alice and I will never leave you behind." His hand outstretched to touch her pathetic form. Alois wraps his arms around the girl's shoulders. Alice's body shivers to his touch. Alois caresses her cheeks and forces her it to look at him. "Forget about him and don't you see, Alice. His feelings for you aren't strong as you think. So…decide now and become mine." He kissed her forehead and stood up.

He sighed, "Claude, clean this up and prepare my bath." He left the garden and glanced at the depressed girl with a dark smile. Claude stares at the girl next to him with a smirk.

/

After Alois finished his bath, it's the Trancy girl's turn to take her bath in the bathtub. Hannah assists her as she sponges her mistress' fragile body.

While Hannah bathes her, Alice thought about what Alois just said to her earlier, he was right. Maybe…Lawrence's feelings for her weren't strong enough after all. The very thought of it gives a hurtful feeling on her doll-like face. First her father and now her dear fiancé? They pushed her away like she was nothing. It gives her a pain on her chest with the realization. They left her all alone…but. Alois' image appears in her head and she realizes something.

Alois is still beside her, no matter how horrible his personality and how he treats her. He is still there. His child-like beauty attracts her undeniably. It seems that she is trapped in his web. She cannot let go or she can't escape from his grasp. His voice haunts her and his creepy smile always seem in her mind.

_Become my doll and fall in love with me. That phrase keeps repeating in her head and she cannot erase it. The blonde destroyed her relationship with her fiancé and she cannot forgive him but no matter how many times she told herself to hate him, she cannot._

She can't admit the fact that she has fallen for him.

The silence was broke as Hannah told her that it's finished. She stood and her wet naked body was covered with a white towel. They entered her bedroom.

"Hannah, Prepare my nightgown." She ordered casually. The dark skinned maid nods at her and dresses her mistress with a soft white fabric nightgown that exposes her shoulders. The length of the dress is just below her knees. She climbs in her bed and Hannah covers her with white sheets.

"Good night, My mistress." Hannah whispers and closes the door.

Once the maid left, Alice shifted her eyes and stood up from her bed. She carefully opens the drawer and reveals a small scalpel. Her eyes darkened as she holds the pointed small knife.

* * *

><p>She found the blonde boy sleeping peacefully as she entered his bedroom with a scalpel on her back. The girl approached him and crawled into his bed and her eyes showing no mercy. She reveals the scalpel and aims towards his neck. Suddenly, a hand stops her and her eyes widen. It was Alois.<p>

The blonde boy shows a dark smirk, "So… you want to kill me, Alice." he chuckled darkly as he looked at her shocked expression. The scalpel fell to the carpet floor. Alice realizes something and her expression seems full of guilt and regret.

"Why…Why can't I kill you." Her tears fell. This is not her? She can't do actions without thinking. She nearly killed Alois due to her anger and hatred towards him.

Alois looks at her crying form and grinned. Alice will never kill him, even if she tries. She cannot succeed because he is Alois Trancy and he manipulates everything around him. He soothes her in a comforting gesture.

"Dearest Alice, I will forgive you for this…just calm down." He purred with a smirk on his lips.

She hiccups and stare at him with her teary eyes, "Why are you, making me reacting like this…even if I try to run away…I couldn't….no matter where I go…you always appear…I don't understand…Why?" she said with a melancholic tone.

Alois giggled at her, "Silly…That means, you're in love with me now." he said to her. He played with the ribbon on her nightgown as he rubbed her shoulders caressing making her skin prickled with goose bumps.

"Alois…What… are you... doing?" She stuttered, aware of the fact that Alois touching her. He suddenly, covers her mouth.

"Tonight…I am the only one you will think of… nothing else." He whispered into her ear and suddenly he licks her ear and bites hard to which she cringes and shivers with fear.

"A-Alois…" she moaned as he leans over her shoulders as he bites it hard. She feels that she is falling over with lust… and this is wrong…they are so young to do these inappropriate things and this should only be done in marriage but she didn't hate it, but why? Is this temptation? He suddenly pinned her over to the bed and he cackled.

"Alice. I think I cannot hold back any more " he grinned in a psychotic way making her eyes widen. She notices that he locked her arms together over her head using just one of his hands. He begun to kissed her passionately as he continued touching her. To his surprise, she never moves doesn't move an inch or protest. Her expression is just…emotionless!

He smirked, "What's with that kind of face? Aren't you even aware that I'm going to rape you?" Alice just stoically stares at him. "I don't care." She whispers and turns her head, "I don't care with what you're going to do with me…this just…making me…" her tears fell making Alois less surprised. She bit her lip, "making me realize that I have already like you." She confesses with tears falling over her face. She just can't hold back her feelings for him anymore. It's true. And she can't deny it. She had already fallen for Alois Trancy. Ever since, she saw his broken form when he feels helpless. it's like she's saw herself in him. Also, the way he smiles and when he hits her it feels like she saw something behind those icy blue eyes of his, pain and loneliness. When she tried to kill him, her conscience said to her that it is wrong. A part of her has developed an attachment to him. Lawrence is different from Alois. Despite that he is so nice to her…her heart never beats faster when she is with Alois.

It's like that she cannot live without him. She needs him. She doesn't want to become alone. No matter how mean and cruel he is towards her, she will endure it. She had realized that she had been caught in his web for a long time. Her feelings for him are not mutual but knowing that she loves him is just unthinkable.

Alois' eyes widen. He saw in her eyes that she is serious. Why is she giving up? He wanted to tease her more and he liked to see her annoyed and painful expression when he touched her. But now, it seems that the prey is finally caught by the predator.

He strokes her hair gently with a soothing gesture, "I am glad." He grins to Alice's surprise at his intimidating expression. He pressed his forehead on hers and she sense his minty breath. But her eyes widen as Alois lays down on his bed.

He giggled, "You think that I'm going to attack you? Not now...maybe? I just only teasing you…I really like seeing you blushing that's why" Alice flushes and stares at him. "You jerk" she frowns at him, Alois giggled boyishly and His hand stroke her curly blonde hair gently and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, dear sister..." he closed his eyes to sleep. As the beautiful blonde boy falls asleep. Alice looked at him beside her. He looks so innocent while he was sleeping.

Just then, she heard him muttering, "_Please don't leave me."_ She froze. His voice is full of agony. Did something happen to him before? She closed her eyes and went to sleep next to Alois.

But unknown to her, Her nightmare has just begun.

**Please review everyone! Thank you!**


	15. Tainted

Here is the new chapter

_EDITOR"S NOTE: hi guys, KaZeKaeRu1307 here! Please forgive me for any editing errors that I may have overlooked and please feel free to PM me for corrections. It's like 2am here now and I am doing my best to make the story as grammatically correct and understandable without sacrificing the originality of the author. Please don't this to her too much with the grammar or the sentence construction. English is not her first language and I promise to do my best to make this story and everything else with it grammatically sound. (Even though I do get a few headaches from it.. hehehe) Constructive criticism is very open in any of my editing. Now, I'm off to drink my tea. Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Her pretty blue eyes open as she saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her with lust. She blinked realizing that Alois was staring at her the entire minute, incredibly amused. His elbows are resting on the pillow with his knuckles on his temple. He was looking at her while she was sleeping and he was still wearing his usual get up.<p>

He smiles, "Good morning, Alice. You're really so cute while you are sleeping." He teasing her. She blinks her eyes in realization and jolts up from the king sized bed startles. She covers her nightgown with the soft white sheets.

"Alois, have you been there all this time?" she blushes slightly. He smirks, "Well, Probably, I didn't wake you up because you seemed very sleepy." He smiled broadly. Alice looks at him with awe, he is so…_nice_. She feels this way despite feeling very embarrassed by last night. Didn't she accidentally or unintentionally confess to him that she likes him? She just hopes that Alois doesn't mention it to her because she doesn't know what to say about that.

"If I remember correctly, you told me last night that you are in love with me." He muttered and smirks at her. She silently cursed her bad luck. She sighs, takes a deep breath and looked at him with her most serious face.

"I-I just wanted to make it clear you that what I said is just only a confession for a love of a sibling. I do love you Alois, but only as a brother." She said truthfully. It is true, she only has the love of a sibling towards him and not in a romantic way that she felt towards her fiancé. But when she says she l_oves_Alois, it feels like poison, she knows full well that it is just because of sympathy. The only attraction she felt was an attachment as a sibling to him, nothing else.

Alois however, felt a mix of upset, happiness and frustration. So that means, she only saw him as her sibling like he felt towards his real brother, Luka? He was confused and part of him says that he wanted _more _with her and he doesn't know what it is.

He grinned, "Is that so?" Alice looked at him wondering what was he will going to do next. She was shocked when he pushes her into the bed and he tightly grip her shoulders

"Let me go!" she scream out loud as she kicks her feet, but Alois covers her mouth to make her shut up with her eyes widen.

His lips turn into a dark smirk, "What if I don't want to?" he said with a cruel tone. Alice shocks and frightens at him and tried to release herself but her and Alois' body is too close and too strong.

To her luck, there is a knock outside the door, Alois groans with disappointment and in rage opens the door and reveals Claude. Suddenly, his angry expression replaces with a smiling one. The stoic butler just looked at him and bows.

"Breakfast is serve. Your Highness." He glances toward his young mistress. "Milady." he added.

Alois glances at Alice and then to Claude, "Fine." He grumbles and suddenly smiles at Alice, "Let's go. Alice." The blonde girl is left speechless.

The two blondes spend their time together in a huge shaded tree in the garden. Alois requests Alice to read him a book about Romeo and Juliet, to which Alice agrees. Alice narrates to him about the two teenagers in love with each other even though they are from rival families. Due to Romeo's undeniably love towards Juliet, he kills himself thinking that she's dead. Then, when Juliet saw her lover die, she also killed herself.

"That's awful. Why did they end up dead?" Alois commented after Alice reads the entire book. Alice glances at him and sighs, "Because they both love each other which is why even at death…they will never part." Alois thought about what she just said. So the two characters from the novel died because of their love for each other. He looks at Alice who is still reading the book. He smiles slightly. For him, Alice is a very important person to him next to Luka. The only reason why he did those cruel things to her it's because he doesn't want to become alone anymore. He doesn't want her to leave him. He wants her to become tainted just like him which is why he pushes her to the edge of darkness where he is now. The two of them will be together and not even death will ever separate them.

Ever.

"Alice." he suddenly spoke. She looks at him with a confused look, "What is it?" she ask the blonde boy beside her, holding the book to her chest. She bewildered as Alois laid his head on her lap making her flushed deeply in red. She stares down at his smirking face.

"I want you to tell me what true love is?" he suddenly said such unusual words coming from his mouth. Alice was shocked. This was the first time since she had met him that she just heard Alois asked that kind of question to her. It's really strange.

She sighed, "True love is also called unconditional love…which means that you are love that person without expecting anything in return and you would do anything for that person." She tries to explain to the best that she remember, the pain she feels when she remembers her fiancé. The blonde boy notices her silent form and he sees her sad eyes.

He chuckles, "Is that so?...I want to experience it." He grins wickedly. The noble girl blinks with surprise, "What did you say? She stuttered. She felt really nervous. What on earth is he talking about? The young earl smiles broadly, "I said I want to experience true love with you." He repeats with a smile on his face. He caresses her cheek with his pale hand and rubs gently while he was resting on the pretty girl's lap.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you and I will love you the same way your fiancé loved you…and I forgive you now." He murmurs. Alice froze with his words and she understands what he meant that he forgives her, he forgives her that she lied to him which is a relief but ...love? She flinch and turns her gaze away from him.

"Alois, My feelings for you aren't what you think. I still love Laurence." She said with a melancholic voice. Alois twitches at this but he suddenly smirks.

"Did I tell you before? I will make you mine and I will do whatever it takes to make that come true." He said confidently. Alice could see his determined look. He is so serious with what he just said to her. She blinks as Alois eyes shut and he takes a nap on Alice's lap. She looks down at him and brushes his soft blonde hair with a sad look in her eyes. Part of her can't take Alois seriously because if she does have a relationship with him It will only be too complicated and besides, he is now her brother in the eyes of the noble society.

"I'm sorry Alois but I don't think that will work out between us." She whispers sadly and let the boy take a nap on her lap in the middle of the shaded oak tree.

Unknown to her, Claude is watching her all this time. His hungry gaze towards the young Alice Trancy remains. He licked his tongue while staring at the young girl with his young master.

"Still eyeing the young mistress?" Hannah suddenly spoke from behind the spider butler. Claude turns with a dark smirk on his lips.

"Why do you care? In fact, I plan to take her soul once she is broken. But I will have to wait until I will able to get her." he said to the dark-skinned maid. Hannah frowns, "What about Ciel Phantomhive and Danna-sama?" She suddenly asks of his original plan. Claude glances at her, "It's none of your business." He said to her with a cold voice and bypasses her. Then, he suddenly out of nowhere, choked the maid's slender neck and smirk darkly.

"If you get in my way, I will tear you apart. you filthy demoness." He whispered into her ear. He grips her neck tightly until Hannah couldn't breathe but alas, he releases his hand and the maid coughs hard. She grits her teeth angrily while staring back at the spider butler.

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

Alois, Alice and Claude went shopping in the busy streets of London. And as usual, Alois always leads the group, always demanding everything like latest fashion trends for boy's his age. His bickering all directed towards the store manager and Alice pretends that she never met him because of embarrassment of his rude behaviour.

"Alice Trancy? Is that you?" a feminine voice suddenly is heard behind the three. The trio turns and sees a beautiful young girl at about the age of 13 with long ponytailed black hair and amethyst eyes. She wears a gothic Lolita styled dress with a black clad butler next to her.

Alice blinks with surprise as she recognizes the girl before her, "Lorraine Foster?" she suddenly approaches the girl. The girl hugs Alice with familiarly making the two men behind Alice very surprised.

"Aww…Alice you're still beautiful as ever…and look at you, you're even more beautiful that I remembered.!" She compliments the older girl and giggles. Alice blushes and giggles in response to the pony tailed girl.

"It's been a while, Lorraine. Where have you've been all these years?" Alice asks. Lorraine froze and smiles warmly at her.

"Well…a lot of things have happen and I wonder why are you here in this shop?" she said wondered and confused.

Alice suddenly spoke, "Me and my brother are here on a shopping trip." Lorraine blinks at her. Brother? Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her friend's shoulders. Lorraine blinks as she sees a beautiful blonde boy clinging onto her best friend.

"Alice. Is this your long-lost brother?" she gasps in awe on how beautiful the boy is. Alois flashes a fake smile at Lorraine. She notices this. He doesn't like her, obviously.

"Yes. I am Alice's dear brother, you must be her—" he paused and looked at her fragile form.

"Friend." Lorraine finishes. She is also gained as extreme dislike towards Alice's _brother_ and she seems to notice the butler behind the Trancy siblings. Her butler whispered something to her and she was a bit surprised and nodded at him.

She smiles at Alice "Can we have a girl-to-girl talk?" she requested to the older girl. Alice looks at Alois standing beside her waiting for his permission. Lorraine notices this and smirks.

"Don't worry, I am not going to steal her from you…I just want to borrow her for a while." She smiles at him with the best fake smile she could muster. She drags Alice away with her butler, Lorraine's butler glances at Claude with a wary look and hints of hatred in his eyes and turns to follow his mistress with the Trancy girl from the shop to which Alois frowns deeply.

"I don't like that girl." Claude murmurs but still with his signature stoic look.

~0~

The two girls were in a restaurant and they talked about girls' stuffs of course. Lorraine Foster was actually one of Alice close friends in Germany. She is born in London but grew up in Germany. Her father is the CEO of a clothing industry and her family is the same level as the Phantomhive family.

"So, Alice How was you and you're fiancé?" Lorraine asks with excitement. The noble girl froze with the young girl's question. She placed the teacup back on the saucer with a sad look on her eyes. Lorraine notices this, concern now obvious in her face. "Is there something wrong?" Alice shook her head and flashes a fake smile. "It's nothing." She said to the 13-year-old noble girl. Lorraine frowns, "I know there is something fishy is going on by that look on your face. I know your expression when you tell a lie, Alice." she said knowingly. The blonde girl sighs. Of course, Lorraine knows her personality, "Truth is, Laurence and I are _not_anymore." She reveals. Lorraine was shocked, "What happen? I thought you guys loved each other?" She begun to be interested in the conversation. Alice didn't say anything. If she told her that the reason her and Laurence are not engaged anymore, she'll find it weird. Lorraine knows that Alice will not tell her anything more and she chooses to ignore it. "I understand if you don't want to tell me. You are a type of person that is so secretive and I understand that you have good reasons." She smiles at her this making Alice smile. She is very happy to have Lorraine as a friend. She is very understanding. "Thank you, Lorraine." The pony tailed girl smiles widely and Lorraine decides to change the subject, "I notice you and your brother really resemble each other, is he nice?" she suddenly asked about Alois. Alice is slightly stunned. She smiles at her, "Yes. 'She lied to the pony tailed girl. She wants to keep Alois' true nature to avoid any commotion. Lorraine being a wise girl she is, knows that Alice seems to have a burden on her shoulders. She could feel that she has lots of problems and her being her friend is worried about her especially when she looks at the Trancy butler. She really finds the butler creepy.

Lorraine leans across the table towards Alice, "To be honest, I feel something off about that butler." She complains. Alice blinks at her, "Claude?...What do you mean?" Lorraine realizes what she just said and shook her hands, "No. It's nothing Alice…Do you want some dessert?" she laughs nervously. Sweatdropping.

As Lorraine and Alice end their chat, Alois waits impatiently for her dear sister in the streets and even scolds her lightly for being so late and Alice apologizes. Alice bids goodbye to Lorraine and her butler. Alois glares at Lorraine murderously making the pony tailed girl frown a bit.

Once the trio left, Lorraine began to doubt and feel suspicious, "Alice is surrounded by tainted beings, that butler and that boy." She glances at her own demon butler. "Lucas, do you feel it?" she asks her butler. "Yes, My mistress." He said casually. Lorraine glances at her dear friend once again, "_Alice, be careful_." She thought with an upset look, worried at her friend.

Just like Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive, Alice's good friend Lorraine Foster is a contractor of a demon butler.

Alois hums cheerfully while walking down the streets of London. Alice just looks at him and sighs. The she suddenly feels cold hand grabbing her left wrist. She turns and sees a dark hooded old woman with a sharp nails. She shivers and is visibly scared.

"I see a very horrible future for you, young wench." the old woman said creepily. Alois stops and notices his sister talking to a very ugly old woman with a dark hood. Claude's eyes glow as he witnesses the old woman touches the delicate hand of his young mistress.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked confusingly. A few passerby have stopped and begun to watch the drama unfold between the old woman and the noble girl.

The old woman cackle creepily and grins darkly, "YOU WILL BE SACRIFICE TO THE DEVIL! I SAW IN YOUR FUTURE THAT YOU WILL BE FALL TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL WITH THAT DEMON…YOUR PURITY WILL BE TAINTED!" she shouts. Alice's eyes widen and confused with what the old woman just told her. Claude grins darkly and Alois seems confused with the entire ordeal.

Then, a whistle came from a few police from Scotland Yard as Alice release her wrist from the old woman's grip. The old hag continues to laugh manically as she was dragged by the police. She continues to yell that the world is full of sinners and she points her clawed fingers on the young Alice Trancy.

"YOU WILL DIE AND BE TAINTED, YOUNG WENCH! HAHAHA…YOU WILL BE SACRIFICE TO SATAN! AND BE FOREVER IN DAMNED!" she continues on and on. Alice found it very creepy and felt chills down her spine as she heard that she will sacrifice to the Satan as the old hag just told her.

Alois approached her nervous form and comforts her, "Alice, are you okay?" he asks, Alice looked at him and nodded with a frightening look on her face, she leans on Alois and the blonde boy wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I'm…alright..somehow…"she stutters with a fearful look on her eyes. The creepy face of the old woman makes her nervous to death.

Alois knew why she acting this way, "Don't listen to that insane old hag. She is just mentally ill…come on, let's go home." He helps Alice into the carriage and stares warily at the old woman being dragged away by the Scotland Yard.

* * *

><p>~Health Room on the Trancy mansion~<p>

Alois' continues to comfort her due to her state of shock. The noble girl tries to calm herself and notices Alois hugging her tightly. She feels that Alois is so warm.

"Are you okay now, Alice?" he asks with concern. She looks at him with bewilderment, "Why are you so nice to me?" she suddenly asked the crazy blonde boy. The boy giggles, "Silly, because you're very important to me…and I don't want to see you getting so upset or being depressed." She's surprised and her heart sank. She can't accept Alois yet but why is it that she wanted to get closed to him as possible? She lowers her head and Alois notices this.

"What's the matter, Alice?"

"Alois."

He raises a brow at the blonde girl. She puts a sad look on her face, "Alois…I can't accept you that deeply, and it will only be complicated for us if we have a relationship." She admits to him. Alois grits his teeth and anger rises in his chest, "You are still thinking of that shit!" He suddenly choked her slender neck with his pale hands. Her eyes widen in shock, his sadistic nature was on it again!

His eyes narrowed looking down at her, "I don't care if what other people think! I want you Alice. I want you so badly!...I don't want you to leave me!" He yells at her below him, choking her harder making Alice cringe and her hand holding against Alois' wrists.

"A-Alois…L-L-Let go..P-Please" she tries to speak. Alois' narrowed his eyes towards her.

"No. You have to understand! I am here Alice…I will always be here for you…forget everyone else…and you will always think only ME and ME alone!" he shouts angrily at her. Alice's tears fall on her cheeks because she couldn't breathe and because of Alois' words.

"Tell me you love me Alice…NOW!" he ordered. She bit her lip unsure whether she will tell him but deep inside it is very…painful. She feels very useless.

He releases his hold on her slender neck and she coughs hoarsely and takes a deep breath. Still, her tears continue.

She hiccups, "It's hard…Alois." The blonde boy embraces her tightly and he chuckles darkly.

"Try it. Alice, I know you can." He said as he leans his head on her left shoulder.

She bit her lip again, "I...I love you." Her voice hoarse while she said those words filled with guilt and regret.

The boy chuckles, "Tell me again." He whispers into her ear with a creepy smirk on his lips.

"I..I…I loveyou…Alois" she said again with a pain on her chest, and felt fear to him,. She's afraid of him. And words that she can't ever tell him buried deep inside her. The insane boy stares at her of blue eyes with his as he presses his pink lips against hers. Alice closes her eyes…his lips are so soft and sweet, his tongue continuing to dominate hers. He lays her on the carpet floor, he unbutton her dress and begins to kiss her neck and shoulders leaving bruises or kiss marks. Alice flinched as he begun to touching her, this is wrong. Very wrong!

He begins to rub her thighs with his corrupted hand. Her face blushes madly. It's just like what happen last night. He broke the kiss and gets up. He offers his hand to help the traumatized girl and she accepts. Then, he pulled her body closer to her, their bodies' cuddling melting into each other.

"Meet me at my bedroom tonight." He whispers into her ear and he puts a malicious smirk on his lips. He once again, kisses her forcefully. She shuddered, he wanted her to _sleep with him_ but they were so young for these inappropriate and sinful acts.

"Good night, _My doll_." He said teasingly and kissed her cheek and skips away from the health room leaving the dazed Alice alone. Once the eccentric blonde boy left the hallway, she touches her lips and her cheeks were now all red.

"What is happening to me?" she said to herself. Deep inside, she is tempted to go to Alois' room. His touch makes her feel strange as if this is not the real her. She fixes her dress and immediately calls Hannah for her bath.

* * *

><p>~Alois' Bedroom~<p>

Alois suddenly kisses Alice on the lips deeply. He has requested her to come to his room to _entertain_ him. Alice decided to follow Alois' orders even if it's against her will. She had promised herself that she will endure everything Alois has been and will be doing to her including kissing because she doesn't want to be alone and been left alone again and he will hurt her physically again. As soon as their lips part, Alice kisses him back. She indeed, falls for the sexual lust when she is with Alois and she doesn't hate it.

Alois grins, "I know you like it." He licked his tongue and Alice again, saw the pentagram mark on his tongue.

"A-Alois, What is tha—"he silences her with another kiss. She closes her eyes, this night will be different.

_Alice you are mine._

The two are exhausted. Alice covers her naked body with white sheets and lays in bed next to the sleeping equally naked blonde boy. She closes her eyes and warm tears fall on her cheeks. She has committed a sin with him. And she feels both regret and distress. This had been her first time having sex with a boy and she didn't even love him completely but she's tainted by him and his attractiveness to make her fall into a heavy sin. Her body is now tainted. She remembers what the old woman told her earlier.

_You will become tainted._

The old woman was right. She is now tainted and the person who tainted her is Alois Trancy, himself. Her innocence and her purity.

She belongs to him now.

Outside the master's bedroom, Claude can sense the tainted aura covering the Trancy girl and he feels disappointment.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Alice kept quiet about the ordeal last night. Alois has finally got her! Her body felt strange after being _embraced_ by him. She feels really useless that she let him take her innocence away and the thought of it makes her shudder and felt so dirty and disgusting.

The blonde boy notices that Alice didn't eat her breakfast. "Alice, why you didn't even touch your food?, Is there a problem?" he asked the blonde girl who is spacing out. Alice looked at him and puts on a small smile, "It's nothing. I'm just…tired." She replies looking upset and weak.

Alois knows why she was acting this way, "Was it because of what happen last night?" she froze at his statement.

He laughs lowly, "Oh, you're so conservative. So what? You are now mine and what happened last night is just proof…All of your body and your soul is mine now and the only thing lacking is…" he paused. Alice felt angry and nervous. He is so cruel, only thinking about himself and his desires. He doesn't even care about her feelings.

"Your _heart_." He finishes with a broad smile. Alice's eyes widen in shock. He really is serious about making her his lover. There's no way…this is impossible!

Then, she holds her stomach feeling something weird inside as if it's being twisted inside out. Her eyes blurred and her whole body is so heavy.

_What is happening to me?_ she thought alarmed

She stood up and run away from the dining hall, her ribbon on her hair falls on the carpet floor and Claude takes the girl's ribbon and hides it inside his pocket. His gaze following her as she leaves.

The blonde boy saw her exiting the dining hall and he grit his teeth in anger. He was really mad at her!

Alois' body shakes with anger, he throws his plate on the floor and the china shatters to pieces. Hannah and the triplets wince at the awful sound.

He screams in anger initiating the start of his tantrum. He has done many things to her including having a sex with her last night and even breaking up her relationship with her fiancé. What in the world should he do make her _his_ completely!

"Bloody shit!" he cursed her for being so stubborn. When will she ever realize that she only belongs to him and no one else! Alice belongs to him and no one else!

"Claude!" he called the spider butler. The butler bows to him. Alois glares at him, "Make sure and do whatever it takes to make Alice stay in this mansion. Spy on her and tell me what she is doing!" he ordered with authoritative voice and angry at the same time.

The butler only bows at his bipolar young master.

"Certainly, Your Highness."

The noble girl vomits into the toilet bowl all the food she had eaten last night. Then, she rinse off at the sink. She looks at herself in the mirror. She sees kiss marks on her shoulders and her neck. Alois just raped her last night and it made her feel nauseous and dirty.

As she left the ladies' room, the girl notices the butler in the hallway holding her…ribbon? She looks at him intently from behind as he…held her ribbon...lovingly? She blushes at what she just saw.

"_That butler…What on earth_?" she thought surprisingly.

It is official, Claude Faustus has an issues.

* * *

><p>~Library~<p>

Alice is apathetically reading occult books. She thought about what just happen earlier. She just saw the Trancy butler caress her ribbon like it was some sort of gem. She sighs, something is really wrong with this household and she could feel it. She notices Claude Faustus' eyes change colour, the other day but naïvely chose to ignore it.

She focuses on a page about _Forbidden contracts_. She saw illustrations of demons and a weird symbol on the said page. Curiosity overwhelms her as she read the content on the said page:

_According to traditionalChristianbelief aboutwitchcraft, in a pact between a person andSatanor any otherdemon(or demons) the person offers his or her__soulin exchange for diabolical favors. These favors vary by tale but tend to include youth, knowledge, wealth, or power. It was also believed that some persons made this type of pact just as a sign of recognizing theDevilas their master in exchange for nothing. Regardless, the bargain is a dangerous one as the price of the Fiend's service is the wager'ssoul._

Alice shudders in horror as she reads the entire page. Does dealing with a devil ever exist? But when she notices a strange symbol on the book itself, it somehow relates to a weird star-shaped symbol on Alois' tongue.

"_Star-shaped symbol?...devil contract?...soul?_" she thought hard as she tried to connect the puzzle pieces. She closed her eyes. In the beginning, she felt something really strange about this mansion after her return. It was like something dark and evil in the atmosphere that spread in the entire mansion. Looking at the devil's illustration on the page, she felt goosebumps and fear while she looking at it. Then, the Trancy butler's image appears on her thoughts.

"Milady?" Alice jolts from her seat, her heart beating rapidly as she saw Claude Faustus with his signature stoic face next to her.

* * *

><p><em>The other character(s) Lorraine Foster and her unnamed demon butler is just side characters of this chapter. Then, Alice will discover Alois and Claude's secrets and the servants of the Trancy mansion.<em>

_Review this chapter, and constructive criticism is open_

_EDITOR"S EXTRA NOTE: ok, that's done.. Cookies anyone? See you next chapter ^_^_


	16. Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler

**Warning: mature scenes a.k.a smut!**

**Chapter 16: Claude Faustus**

Claude Faustus described as an emotionless and apathetic demon butler who is selfish and cared for his desire; A quality soul that suited for his appetite. He had longed for that kind of human souls for him to taste.

But suddenly, he was been summoned by a poor yet tainted blond boy by the name of Jim Macken. He offered the boy the Faustian Contract but the boy told him that he had no wish to think of so the spider butler told the boy that he will come back if there is something he wished for.

He became the Trancy butler and his aim was to eliminate Sebastian Michaelis and steal Ciel Phantomhive's soul from the raven demon with the help of Alois; his new master and fooled out of the boy into think that the Phantomhive butler killed his beloved brother Luca Maken.

Everything was according to his plan but then a certain girl by the bane if Alice Trancy just appeared and it intrigues the butler.

She had a soul that is unique. A pure soul that is hard to resist. Such delicate and pure soul that every demon such as himself…desires.

And now, she's staring at him, a look that is both confusing and annoyance. His master ordered him to find Alice and here he found the girl in the library.

"Did Alois sent you here? She asked with an impatient look.

"Yes. I am, young mistress." He replied nonchalantly.

The girl frowned, she can't stand this annoying butler in her mansion not because that he is always stoic and not even showing a bit of emotions but something about him that makes her so uncomfortable.

The looked he gave to her whenever she's with Alois or perhaps she is in her own. The butler just stared at her intently as if he's going to do something bad against her and that's what Alice been worried in her stay in the Trancy manor. It's not the same back then she was a child; many servants and butlers are scattered around the entire manor but now, things have become complicated.

Her fingers twitch as her index finger suddenly bleeding. "Stupid. Papercut." She muttered but then, someone just holding her wrist. The glove hand clenched tightly her pulse much to Alice cringed.

Her eyes widen as Claude Faustus had become acting strange. Her wounded finger suddenly licked by the butler's warm tongue much to her disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled. She's taken aback of the butler's action. He'd just lick the blood on her finger and that is really gross.

She yank away her hand and glared at the butler, "Explain to me of you're actions! Claude Faustus! Speak!" she's becoming furious of the indecent actions of the butler.

Then, she heard a dark chuckle, and there's no mistake that it came from Claude Faustus who grinned sinisterly that makes her flinched a bit. She can feel the cold atmosphere around the library.

She wanted to escape but her legs didn't respond as if they're frozen in an ice. Somehow, this butler intimidates her for no reason. His golden eyes; those beautiful but frightening golden eyes staring at her like he's going to kill her.

"Don't be afraid." He begun to speak in the minute of silence. Alice froze of the alluring yet scary voice from the butler's lips. It give chills down her spine.

Then, his glove hand starting to reached her trembling form and Alice's horror expression was priceless because she's scared. She's scared of this butler and she didn't know what to do.

She noticed that his golden eyes altered of a pair of demonic eyes that is so frightened. So that means Claude is…Claude is….

Claude is a demon.

"Claude…A-Are you a demon?" She asked the grinning butler. How she is so sicken seeing that kind of disgusting face from a vile creäture like him.

"Yes. Milady." He replied with a sickening grin plastered in his demonic face.

She is completely stone.

"Claude is a demon. Those eyes…those eyes are resembles of a devil." She thought with a trembling tone. Why is Alois keeping such dangerous creäture? Wait? Did Alois knew that Claude is a demon?

She gathered her courage and pushed the demon away from her sight, "Go away! Leave me alone!" She yelled with a frightening tone on her voice. She quickly twisted the doorknob and ran away fast as she can.

She is afraid. Her mansion have been nested by demons all this time. So the strange atmosphere around the manor just solved; it's because demonic aura are surrounding the Trancy manor.

Alice need to hide. She didn't want to see any demons lurking around her manor particularly Claude. He is the scary one. He tried to kill her and he was feasting her blood in front of her own eyes. Just then, she bump into someone's chest.

"Oww…Alice, are you alright?" A certain blond boy asked her with amusement in his tone.

Alice surprised to see the Earl of Trancy and tears streaming down her face, "Hey? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" He startles and just stroke the silky blond girl's hair with affection.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Please stay by my side even just for a while." She pleaded in which the boy nodded. She's glad that Alois is here to comfort her for a bit. She decided not to mention about Claude. She will ask him about his identity later on.

"Say Alice?" An amusement voice came from the blond boy. The girl looked at him with her beautiful big blue eyes, "Yes?" She replied.

He grin widely, "Since it's already dark; how about we do somethin' fun?" He smirked devilishly. Alice's eyes widen in shock, don't tell me he wanted them to do _that_?

Even if it's against her will. Making-out with this eccentric blond boy was just a way of comfort in her part but to him; it's just his own fun and amusement and that makes her so mad.

"O-Ok." She replied hesitantly.

Alois grin and patted her head, "Good girl." He ushered her to 'their' room.

The two teens are inside Alois' quarters and Alice trembled with nervous. She decided to this with him even if she's against it. Then, Alois' hands cupped her smooth pale cheeks and his lips pressed against hers, Alice groan and her hands are massaging his blond locks making their kisses deepen. Alois' mouth ravishing her neck leaving marks and unbuttoned the blouses; Alice can feel that her clothes are sliding down her feet leaving her undergarments. The cold breeze in the night sky gave chills around Alice's petite body. The girl closed her eyes in embarrassment. Alois' staring at her again with those lustful gaze towards her.

"A-Alois?" Her eyes opened seeing the blond boy grip something from his hand…a dagger. To her horror, Alice was about to escape his room but Alois grip her arm in order for her not to leave his sight. He's going to hurt her the last time; she thought as he wounded her cheek as well as her arm with those pointed dagger he's always carries in his pocket.

He chuckles darkly, "Where do you think you're going? Alice?" He grinned sinisterly. Alice tears streaming down her cheeks; here it goes again? His mood swings. Something that's she's been avoiding and frightened at the same time.

He then, kissed her again passionately until Alice finally lost her mind. He unbutton his shirt and the dagger actually, he used it to cut off the seams of her corset leaving her bare before him. The blond boy pushed her against the mattress and kissed her again with greedy and lust. He decided that Alice's first are belong to him including taken away her virginity. No one will have her because she is only belongs to him. Alois Trancy.

He massages her arm and sliding down her thigh and wrapped them around his torso. Alice grip tightly the white sheets as kisses her neck and then her chest leaving scars and marks. Alois then, rubbing her waist as well as her hips and Alice couldn't help but blushes with embarrassment. He kissed again her pink lips and their tongues twisting and Alice felt numb and dizzy because of their mixed saliva.

"Alice…I want you." He murmured and kisses her again on her neckline. His fingernails digging her shoulders leaving bruises and marks. She arch her back as she deepen their kisses. She too fell in her own lust. She wanted Alois also but she can't revealed to him. She's worried of the consequences of their actions and what if she's going to get pregnant after this. She hope and pray that Alois didn't ended up her getting pregnant or else, the burden having an unwanted child is unbearable. The pain continues as Alois' assault her private areas.

She wanted to scream and plead him to stop but Alois is way too stubborn to listened to her plea while they were making out. They've been doing this often or perhaps Alois bored and this was his only entertainment around the manor; Having sex with his own sister.

He gropes her left breast with his hand and squeeze them tightly much to Alice moaned in pain. Alois chuckles seeing her reaction and his warm tongue brushes against her nipple, Alice sob and pleaded to him to stop but Alois didn't listen to her and just penetrates her private part of her body. His smirking face while seeing her helpless look was priceless.

She patted heavily, "Alois….It hurts…" her tears continue. He laughs, "That's why, you have to endure it. My dear, because this time…it will be even greater." The blonde girl screamed when Alois again…was inside of her. The girl clenched his blond locks for the upcoming pain. Alois had never been gentle with her ever since they're doing this. It seems that he was enjoying hurting her and enjoying him hearing her screams while he was teasing her body. Their sweats mixed and Alois' tired eyes staring down at Alice's. Both have reached their climax and the boy surrendered and leaned against Alice's bare body.

He laughed, "Sorry…Alice…I couldn't help myself…My lust…I can't….suppress it." He closed his tired eyes and fell asleep. Both of them are naked, Alice just stared at the ceiling; her tired red eyes from her cries keep soaring. Why did he have to do this to her? He's just using her for his sexual desires and he didn't even said a word that he loves her. He had tainted her body many times as what she can remember and it is still the same and he is so cruel to her that she can't even bear it. He was just only using her for his own pleasure just like what her father did to those…boys in the dungeon.

Sobbing silently and she shove the equal naked boy beside her. She covered her bare body with white sheets and closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>No one said a word between the two of them. Alice just silently ate her breakfast as usual. Ignoring her assaulter last night.<p>

"Hey, Alice! How about we do something for today?" he suggested while slicing the bacon in his plate. The girl rolled her eyes, after they do that, he began to pretending like nothings happen between them and that makes her really angry.

"Yes. What are we going to do for today." She said with a lame tone.

He smiles, "Let's go to my room and play!" he said childishly. Alice jaw dropped, forgive her language but what some sort of shit is he going to do with her…again?

The blond boy snickered, "And Claude will be joining us too in our game." Alice's fork fell on her plate. Not Claude.

"Claude, this time you will not going to refuse my order? Right?" His glare intense, he'd just hoped that Claude will be said 'yes.' Alice was about to protest but Alois ignored her.

The spider butler bowed, "As you wish, You're Highness." He grinned widely that he will be on his mistress' side.

Alice's teeth grit both with worry and anger.

_These bastards._ Referring both Alois and Claude.

* * *

><p>Alois told the two that he wanted to play 'chess' and pray tell, why is this idiot of an Earl want to play a strategic game that he didn't even know how to play?<p>

Sitting in the opposite side, Alice stared at Alois with a frown pitch on her pink lips, "Do you even know how to play chess?" she asked him with a hint of annoyance.

Alois giggles, "Actually no…I just lied to you because you kind of distracted while we are having breakfast." He played the rook piece absent-mindedly.

Claude was not around in Alois' quarters and that's a big relief on her part. Now since, Alois is in her presence. She needs to confirm Claude's identity as a demon.

"Alois?"

"Yes?"

She cleared her throat, "Can I asked you something important and you must tell me truthfully." She said with a serious tone.

Alois could hint her serious tone and sighed, "What is it? Is it about your-  
>"<p>

"No! It's about Claude." She said makes Alois looked at her with a curious look.

"Claude?" He snickered and glare at her, "What do you want to know more about Claude?" It's been unusual for Alice to talk about his butler. Since when did Alice been this interested on Claude? The thought of it making him jealous but why he is jealous anyway?

She bit her lip, "Is Claude…a demon?" she asked the blond earl.

Moments of silence and Alois was speechless then he burst out a fits of laughter much to Alice baffled and annoyance.

He stopped and look at Alice with a sinister gaze, "You're right. Claude is a demon as well as the servants." He smirked at her. Her eyes widen, even Hannah and the triplets?  
>"That's impossible." She murmured and her entire body paled of the revelation.<p>

Alois sighed, "Alice, demons are real. In fact, I made a contract with Claude." He opened his mouth and revealed a Faustian Contract printed in his tongue much to Alice's disgust.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What are your goal? Don't you think that is dangerous?" She said with a frightening tone.

He chuckles,"I don't care about those shits. I sold my soul to that demon so that I will have my revenge to that vile creäture who killed my younger brother, Luca." He revealed to her. Alice understand now, so Alois form a contract to Claude to avenge his younger brother's death. But that isn't seems right?

"Alois, I understand you're intentions but don't you think that you're brother-in-the-afterlife will be happy of what you did?" This makes Alois froze, "And you sell your own soul to a demon. Don't you think Luca's death will be at ease once his older brother died at the hands of a demon?" She said with an upset look. What is she doing?

The blond boy ignores her, "Luca will not be upset of my actions and his death will not be in vain. I will find that 'creature' who killed luca and once that's been accomplish; Claude will feast my soul in his heart's content." He laughed.

"You're insane." She muttered. Why does he go so far for this? Sure he gets his revenge but what will happen to him?

Die

He's going to die!

The door suddenly opened and revealed the Spider butler. Alice shivered in fear seeing the demon beside Alois.

"Hey! Claude! Alice knows the truth about you being a demon. Now that's a relief wasn't it?" He giggles.

Claude's been taken aback of his master's words but smirking deep on the inside, "Yes. It is." He grins darkly. Alice is completely fooled by these strange people all this time. For all this time, Alois and the servants are deceiving her. They keep their true identity without knowing on her side. All this time, she has been so innocent about this.

She stood from her seat glaring both Claude and Alois with much hatred and leave the room.

Alois surprised, "Claude! Get her! Don't let her leave the manor at once." He yelled at his butler, there's no way he will let Alice leave his sight after she learned the truth.

The butler bowed and leave the room and Alois called out for Hannah and the triplets to guard the gates in order for Alice not to leave the manor.

His eyes darken, "You can't escape from this place. Alice. You're mine." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Fear is what Alice's emotions. She wanted to leave the manor quickly because of the fear from the truth that all this time, demons are lurking around the manor for a long time.<p>

"Alois,Why? Why are you keeping this from me?" she thought with an upset look. Heavy rain pour down the land and the thunder roared much to Alice's cringed.

She can't bear the fear deep inside her. She decided to leave London and go back to Germany and start a new life there.

Outside the manor, heavy rains continue to pour down, strong winds kept blowing the trees and everything. Alice can concludes that there will be an upcoming storm but she couldn't care less. She need to leave immediately.

She twisted the doorknob in the main exit and revealed the lilac-haired maid, Alice froze, She can't trust Hannah, She's a demon just like Claude.

"The master orders me to not let you leave the manor." She said with a soft-spoken voice.

Alice frown, "He lied to me about this demon thing and I want to leave right away. So please step aside Hannah." She said with an angry tone. She shoved the maid away and running away. She tripped and fell down to the muddy water and the rain kept pouring down heavily. Her clothes are all dirty and she is extremely helpless.

"Goodness. What are you doing, Alice?" She froze and turned around to see a certain blond boy carrying a black umbrella with a cheerful smile on his face.

"A-Alois?" Her eyes widen, Why? Why is he doing this to her? Her entire body is soaking wet. He sighed, "Let's go back to the manor, Shall we?" he offered his hand to her. Alice hesitated and glare at him, "Why didn't you tell me anything? Why?" She demanded. Tears streaming down her cheeks; She always hate crying but it is the only way to show him how much she had hurt on keeping this secret to her.

"Because, I think you will not going to accept the realization about this, Alice. That's why I kept it from you." He said with a serious tone. He was afraid that Alice might abandon him after she might learned about demons.

She clenched her fist, "Idiot! I told you that I will never leave your side. No matter what the circumstances are!" She yelled, She can't stop this pain deep inside of her, she already decided to love Alois in a romantic way but why is it so hurt.

It's so hurt that she may fall apart. Couldn't be that loving Alois is giving her so much pain in her chest?

He is a cruel man and that will never change.

She sobs and cries while the heavy rain kept pouring down. Alois' mouth agape and instantly wrapped his body around Alice's. Embracing her tightly as if he will never let go of her.

"Don't leave me." He muttered. The girl surprised, "Don't leave me….Don't leave me….I need you, Alice." He pleaded.

For the first time, Alice's heart begun to melt; she had waited for this day to come…waiting for him to say those words came from his mouth. She just wanted him to acknowledge her compassionment towards him. She wanted him to notice her undeniable concern towards him even if just for a bit. She wanted him to _love_ her and depend on her.

She caress her cheek and smile at him, "Alois…I like you." She confessed to him. Alois' body tensed and his hormones was about to irritate him. He wanted to touch her so badly. He pressed his lips against hers and Alice returned the kissed. This time, it's not rough and forceful but tender and sweet. She wanted this kisses from him and didn't care even if he touches her body again. Their kissed deepen and they stopped for a needed air.

They both chuckled. "Alice…You promise that you will never leave me right?" he smiled at her.

Alice pressed Alois' palm on her cheek lovingly, "Yes. I will. I promise." She smiled back at him.

"Alois, I'm sorry earlier. I was just afraid of demons that's why I've decided to leave the manor. But still…I'm scared." She told him truthfully. Yes, she's afraid of demons and that will never change.

The blond boy hugged her again, "It's alright. Don't worry, I'm always by your side. I will protect you." He said half-truth. He is still hesitating but this words can only make the girl ease.

She hugged him back, "I know you do." She murmured.

***Sorry again-I'm trying to editing every chapters of this story so I accidentally duplicating the chapter 15 on chapter 16; it's really sucks so 'Sumimasen!" **


	17. Don't turn back

_A/_N: Hi guys!...been awhile for me to update huh? I was busy writing with my Ciel/Elizabeth fanfic._(check __out __in __my __profile)_I was opened this and I was really shocked that there lots of reviews on my previous chapter! BANZAI!^^_(__happy~dance)_It really gives me inspiration and motivation guys so thanks you so much!

Replies for the reviewers:

**SmileRen:** Thank you for the constructive criticism. Yeah, I'm aware that I left Alois and you're right. He is the main character but please understand that I make this plot similar to kuroshitsuji 2 but there's a little twist. Once again, thank you for your review.

**Dreamer****of****the****Knight**- Love the sadistic brat…Oh fucking yeah!

**oDETTE****and****try10**- Well, bad news for you guys, I won't let that happen. There might be one-sided of Alice/Claude but as you can read of all the chapters; Claude is the villain here and he was after both Alice and Ciel's soul so that is impossible…sorry. And for Alois…even though he's a jackass and a sick minded, cruel, pervert 14 year old lad and hurts women; in the end, he has a heart as he apologizes to Ciel after what he did cruel things to him. See? He's a nice guy after all. ^^

**Monika,****Awesomely ****random ****and ****Alice ****De ****Blois**- Good news, I edited the wrong grammar mistakes. Thank you for mentioning it to me…I'm a suck writer: P

**Excel****fusion**- it's okay after all we share the same name of our female OCs. Thank you for your review. ^^

**Mikachan**- Wait and see what will Claude do to Alice.~bwahahahhaha~

I'm in trouble of adjusting Alice/Alois relationship and even also the role of Ciel here in this fanfic, but because of your support and lots of comments, it gives me motivation and determination…hehehehehe

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Alois Trancy but I only own my OC Alice Trancy.^^

**Rating:** T but this chapter might slight M

**Warning:**child-abuse, uncomfortable language, insane demon, and violence.

Hannah might be OOC and Ciel might be OOC

_This __time,__I __will __find __out __your __dark __secrets_

**Don****'****t ****turn ****back**

"Alois? Why are we in the ballroom?" The oblivious blonde girl asked the boy beside her with a confused look on her pretty face; she stared around the wide open ball room and she saw the triplets with cello and violin with their hands and begun to play the music. Once the music plays, Alois dragged Alice to the middle of the dance floor and they waltz gracefully and elegantly. Alice placed her hand on Alois' shoulders, and notices Hannah and the triplets; she froze as she could see their eyes glows crimson behind the boy.

How could she not forget? They are demons as what Alois just told her.

Alois smiles, "Now…Now, Alice just relax…I will give you something today that you will surely like!" Alice raised a brow with confusion. What could it be? Suddenly, the head butler of the Trancy manor entered the ballroom and suddenly Alice flinched and release her grip on Alois.

Alois aware that the girl frightened over Claude. He smirked, "Focus on me, Alice and me only." He said to her with a low tone. The girl just nodded at him and decided to avoid her gaze on the butler. Claude however, frowns that his mistress gaze was shift over his young master. It bothers him but he chooses to ignore it. He approached the teenagers with a red ring box on a tray. He bowed to them and he opened the ring box for his young master.

Alois gently took the sapphire ring and showed it to the beautiful blonde girl, "I want to make a _proposal_ to you." He declared to her with a coy smile. Alice blushes madly, proposed? To her?

"Wait..Alois…We are -" she stuttered and blushes with embarrassment.

Alois laughed, "Silly, What I mean is. I want to make a proposal if you agree to become also the head of the Trancy estate." He said to the blonde girl. Alice's eyes widen in shocked.

"You mean….You accept me to become the-"

"That's right. From now on, you will become the Lady of the entire estate; We are going to share with it together. .." he caress her soft cheek with his pale hands, "After all, you are mine now and all of your love will only belong to me." He said with a seductive voice. Alice blushes intensely, she had declared her feelings to Alois last night, her true feelings towards him. She loves him.

He gently lifts her right hand and he inserts the small ring on Alice's ring finger. The girl stares at the yellow sapphire ring on her ring finger. It is gorgeous and it wears by her late mother since her mother is the lady of the Trancy estate, the whole land and her status is finally be on her claim.

She giggles and smiles brightly at the blonde boy, "Thank you. Alois.!This is really too much and I'm so glad….so glad." Happy tears fell in her cheeks.

The boy's eyes widen in shock, it was the first time that someone really appreciates on what he'd just done for others especially to Alice. He softened, he will never let her go…this person…this doll…this beautiful and precious doll of him..

He suddenly kissed her on her soft lips and the girl kissed him back. She doesn't want to end this. This moment…with him…is precious to her.

Behind the two couple, is no other than the smirking demon butler. He stares at the yellow sapphire ring that fits perfectly on the girl's finger. Her soul somehow, was already sealed on that ring; the only thing to do now is to devour her soul and including his young master. Hannah however, glance at the butler with a suspicious look.

* * *

><p>

_Phantomhive __manor_

"Any news about Alois?" Ciel asked his faithful butler. Sebastian Michaelis. The butler pours him a cup of tea on his desk while his young master writes something on his desk.

"No. My lord but it seems that he had been inactive on his activities on pursuing you lately." He said to his young master. Ciel glance at him with a look of disgust. Oh how he hates that crazy blonde boy! He had tried to kill him once but luckily Sebastian saved him and his eccentric behavior that irks him.

His mind shifted on Alice Trancy. The Phantomhive boy knew that the girl is harmless in the beginning and what he amazed to her is that of her courage and determination back then on the kidnapping case of the orphanage. He had never met such person except his fiancé of course but a Trancy.

"That girl." He muttered. Sebastian raised a brow, "Pardon? Master?" Ciel sighed, "I mean…Alice Trancy…I'm worried about her." he said an unusual words. He had never been this worried to someone except of course on Lizzy. Even though, he doesn't know well the girl but he can feel that he can trust her.

Sebastian smirked; he knew the fact while his young master had thought. "Is the young master fancy Lady Trancy?" he said amusingly.

Ciel blushes angrily, "Shut up! And besides, she's on the enemy's side and I was thinking of using her against Alois." He smirks.

"Using her?" Sebastian repeated but amuse at the same time.

The boy nodded, "Alice Trancy. I could only describe her as pure and innocent which is why…" he sips his tea and smirk darkly, "…she is easily be manipulated." He finished. Sebastian's eyes glow red on his young master's evil idea.

* * *

><p>Claude gathered the servants of the Trancy manor in a some sort of meeting in the dining room on a dark and gloomy night. Hannah could guess that this meeting was about her Danna-sama, Ciel Phantomhive and her young mistress.<p>

Claude began to speak, "The time has come." His eyes glows with pinkish red, "…this war against Sebastian Michaelis is finally come…" he chuckles darkly, "…those precious souls will be mine for devouring once that _d__emon_ vanished in existence." He glance at the four servants. "….And all of you are part of it. All of you should take part in this battle." He continue, his desire on destroying Sebastian Michaelis is

"Claude had become obsessed-in-souls." whispered by Canterbury then to Thompson and Timber. Hannah glance at the triplets and then to Claude.

"Are you also including the young mistress' soul?" Hannah asked venomously. The head butler glare at her, "Of course, and she is one of the ripest soul that I'm going to devour…." He said with a dark smirk and licked his lips, "A soul that is so pure and innocent. That is the most delicious soul that I could ever tasted." He said gluttonous.

Hannah glares at him, Why did he want Alice Trancy's soul so badly? She has no revenge or perhaps goals that could end up summoning a devil? As what she could only describe the little girl. She is determinated, carefree and always worried on others. Why does he is so interested on an innocent Alice Trancy?

"Alice Trancy is an innocent soul…" she stated, "…You can't just impure her and devour her soul just like that? She's just an innocent girl….and you are in contract with Alois Trancy from the beginning." she scolded the head butler.

"Silence!" Claude growls at the maid. The dark skinned maid silence and stare at him. "As what I've said before, don't get in my way in related on Alice Trancy or Alois Trancy." he said darkly. The two demons glare each other.

But in ended on Claude's evil smirk, "The girl is part of my plan and her soul will be mine including, Ciel Phantomhive." He finishes. He makes his way to the exit and glance at Hannah, "I will make that girl's heart be tainted and I will manipulate her mind…just like how I manipulate Alois." He said darkly and closed the door.

All Hannah and the triplets could do was to stare at his back.

* * *

><p>Alice embraced Alois' sleeping form tightly on his bed. She showered him her love and affection that he truly wishes for her to do and she do so…by her own feelings of love towards him. She stared at him below on his sleeping form and brushes his soft blonde hair and giggles as she could describe him a cute little boy.<p>

She stare at him intently, something pain and sorrow beneath his heart and he is desperate on love and affection as he tried to make her stay with him.

"_What __could __have __caused __you __to __be __like __this, __Alois.__"_ She thought worriedly. What could have happen to him before she had met him? Who is the person who caused him in this kind of pain?

"I wanted to help you, Alois." She muttered with a tears fell her cheek, "I…I…just don't know how." She said to his sleeping form, she kissed his forehead and left instantly his room.

In a dark quiet night, the Trancy girl walked all alone in the corridor towards her room. She glance around her and suddenly, her skin chills and felt someone or something watching her behind.

"I have to be brave." She said with a determine voice. "This is just my home…" she muttered with confidence. She passed the servant's quarters and she hears conversation, she leaned against the wall and eavesdrop the conversation between Claude and Hannah.

"Do you think you can stop me?" She could guess its Claude's voice.

"Danna-sama, He trusted you so much…Why would you ended up…" Hannah's voice is full of pain and anger, Alice just don't understand what they're conversation is all about but the dark skinned maid mentions Alois' name. But then, she heard a loud thud and she peak on the half-opened door to see it and to her surprise, Claude abuses Hannah…physically.

Her mouth agape as Claude yanked the poor maid's long hair just like what Alois did, "I will get whatever I want…" he said to her with a dark smirk, "…I will just kill you now, for being always getting in my way." He holds a sharp knife on his hand and Alice's eyes widen in horror.

He's going to kill Hannah!

She burst through the main door and stupidly intervenes on the butler's _false_ murder intent on the maid, "Please spare her! I beg you! " she yelled at the demon butler. Claude raised a brow on the girl's actions, so she just heard everything he'd just said.

Hannah coughs in blood and stare at her young mistress with a painful look, "Miss. Get out of here now!" she shouted at Alice.

"Huh? Hannah what are you-"Claude's shadow covers her form, the girl stare at him above her height and her eyes widen on his demonic eyes keep staring at her.

"Alice Trancy." he begun to recite her name with a dark and low voice. Alice just realized this and she dashes away from the butler. How could she forget? The butler is a demon!

But alas, luck didn't appease her as the demon butler blocked her way in which her heart beat races rapidly due to fear. Her frightening look amuses the demon butler.

"My young mistress." His voice becomes strange and it gives chills down the girl's spine. She took a step back away from the demon in front of her. Never in her entire existence does she feel this so unsafe, she needs to escape, and she needs to get out away from this demon butler.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at Claude and fearfully step backward, something dark, evil, and pain around this demon butler's aura. But suddenly, the demon butler leaned on him the young girl's petite form and he covers her mouth for her to not let out her voice.

"Alice Trancy, Don't scream." He whispered to her ear, Alice's tears form in her eyes, this man is scary and she is not safe with him. Her body shaken rapidly, this man is a _demon._

"Mistress." Hannah muttered as she lay down on the floor helplessly.

"Mmmmphhh" Alice tried to let out her voice but the butler's glove hand. The butler chuckles, _"__I __will __not __hurt __you __mistress,__just __calm __down__…__and __I __will __take __you __to __your __room._" He purred. Tears continue to fall on her cheeks and just stand there helplessly being grip by Claude's large arms.

All she could do was to embrace the darkness.

* * *

><p>Alice's opens slowly her eyes and she noticed that she is not in her room but something cold and dark. She noticed that she lay down on an unknown bed and her wrists been chain, a heavy chained wrapped around her, like she's a prisoner. Her eyes widen in realization, Claude harassed her earlier and she ended here in a lone room…being like this.<p>

"Where am I? What's going on?" she said panicking, unaware of what's going to happen to her.

"You're awake. Young mistress." A familiar male voice on the shadows, Claude appears before her and bows to her. Alice's confused about all of this, Why is she here? Why does she ended up being chain?

She glares at him, "Are you the one doing this?" she asked the spider butler.

Claude chuckles darkly and pushes his glasses, "My young mistress…do forgive me for this…but-" he removes his glasses and revealed his demonic eyes to the frightening blonde girl.

All Alice could only do was to stare at his evil demonic eyes. She had never seen such eyes that is so evil and monstrous in her entire existence.

Claude approached the young girl and stare down at her, "…you are going to be in my control." He finished with a dark smile.

Alice glares at him, "What do you want from me and let me go this instant….I am your mistress!" she scolded the butler. He was not supposed to do this to her, he was just the servant of the Trancy mansion and besides, this is inappropriate between the master and the servant.

The spider butler couldn't help but amuse of the feisty attitude of his young mistress towards him. Her courage makes him even more interested on her innocent soul, "Not anymore…young mistress." He mutters with a dark tone on his deep voice. Alice's eyes widen in shock as the butler choked her slender neck and his gorgeous face leaned on hers; "I pity you…_Alice __Trancy_…such pitiful and pathetic soul you are been thrown away by love and betrayal by the people you cared about. "he taunts and the girl confused on what he'd just said to her, "What do you mean…and stay away from me!" she said uncomfortably, Claude gave her unpleasant aura…it is different compare to Alois.

The demon frowns as the girl thought about his young master, "Silly…child, you are no meant for Alois…" He said with a cold voice, the thing that could make the girl turned pathetic and weak to let her inner darkness on her heart.

He continue "…once the contract will be over, Alois will leave you in this world and I will devour his soul as what our contract had just been predicted." Alice doesn't know what to say, why is he telling her this? Why he was so eager to let her emotions out in her head.

"No…Why are you saying these things to me? Claude…?" she asked confusingly, the spider butler's lips curves into a dark smirk, "Haven't you noticed? Everyone else…that you cared about…they leave you alone. _Your__mother_…" he leaned his face against hers. "…_You__'__re __dear __and __closest __friend_…" Does he refer to Lawrence? She thought, Claude continues to taunt and manipulate Alice's mind and her emotions. The girl, even though she doesn't want to hear any Claude's corrupt words, she can't bear the realization that all of his words were true. She had been all alone ever since in the beginning. Her father disown her, her mother died, and her childhood friend left her.

The very painful realization and all she had wished was everything ….

To be perfect…

But

Ever since Alois or perhaps, Jim came to her life. She can't describe whether it will be called a miracle or not that he came in her life. He gave her a life of hell, he gave her pain and hurtful feelings but in the end, she slowly comes to terms to realized Alois' true nature that he is also, just like her…being all alone in the world.

They are similar but different.

She could describe themselves as yin and yang, sun and moon, dark and light everything that is opposite. Although, Alois treated her harshly, she never denied she will grow to _love_ him, a kind of love that is mixed with brotherly affection and romantic love for a lover. he is also alone just like her that's the reason. She saw her pitiful self on Alois' eyes; eagerness to be acknowledges and be loved by someone and fear to be alone which is why her instincts said that she _cannot_ leave him.

His psychotic smile, his angry expression and his mischievous smile; She can't control her compassion and care to him. Alois might be harsh on her but he need love and affection as his _time_ is going to running out.

His soul will devour by this vile _monster_ in front of her.

"_Alois__…__Alois_…" she muttered the blonde boy's name. Claude noticed the girl whimpering his young master's name.

"_Foolish_…Master Alois won't hear your voice." he grip tightly her slender neck much to Alice's cringe, "…he _will __never __come __to __your __rescue __and __even __if __he __tried,__he __will __surely_…" he smirks, "…._going __to __abandoned __you_." His eyes glowed with full of evil and lust.

The girl…just couldn't help but shows anger and hatred towards this demon. She knew that sometime Alois might be so selfish but he will never going to do that to her. He cherished her so much so that is not going to happen.

She gathered her courage to glare straightly at the demon, "He's not going to do that to me! Alois will never abandoned me the same thing what my father did to me!" she yelled out loud.

Claude was speechless.

Her tears fell her cheeks, "I know…I finally know…Alois' true feelings. He only wanted to be accepted and be acknowledged by others which is why…" she continues, "…I will not let myself be fooled by someone as evil as you! I will stay on what I've firmly believes in. I accept the fact that everyone else leave me but this time…"

"_Her __determination __and __her __strong __feelings __give __her __soul __even __more __lighter __and __brighter__…__in __other __words,__she __is __a __type __of __soul __that __cannot __be __advantage __of__…__not __even __demons __like __myself_. " he thought and studied the girl's soul. He licked his lips; such soul is even tastier than Ciel Phantomhive; her soul is purer and bright.!

"…this time…I will help Alois no matter what!" she declared.

Suddenly, she heard an awful laughed and to her confusion; it came to none other than Claude, the demon stared at her lustful and greedily.

"Your soul is perfect…" his saliva showed on his mouth much to Alice's disgust, "…so perfect that I want to devour you so…MILADY!" he yelled maniacal, his gluttony and his mad for such perfect soul as he called him drive him to insanity; he want to taste this delicious soul of Alice Trancy.

He leaned her head against the headboard, "Gave me an order, young mistress. And you will bound eternally with me!" he impatiently said to the girl. He wanted so badly her soul, he wants to make a Faustian contract with this petite girl now.

Alice however, understand what he meant and hell like she's going to do that. "No! I will not! And let me go this instant..!" she growled angrily, She wanted to escape from this monster, she wishes that someone came to her rescue. _This__monster_ is going to kill her.

_**Please **__**someone**__**…**__**SAVE **__**ME!**_

The dark haired maid knock down Claude's head in which he fell unconscious. Thompson destroyed the chain on Alice's wrist and the maid pulls the girl out to the bed and she carried her away to the Trancy mansion.

"Wait Hannah! Alois was still there! " she protested and worried about the blonde been left alone with the demon butler, but the maid didn't reply. Once they are distance far away from the Trancy mansion. The demoness let go her young mistress, Alice glance at the maid with a shocked look on her face.

"Hannah…you save my life. How can I ever thanked you for your kindness." She said with a soft-spoken voice and tears fell on her cheeks due to trauma and fear. Hannah shook her head and smiles.

"Darkness had covered the moon, my lady. You have to leave the Trancy estate before Claude awakes." She told the young girl.

The girl stammers, "What about Alois? I don't want to leave him! His life will be in danger if he was out there!" she said to the maid with a worried look on her face, her big blue eyes couldn't help but to let out warm tears. Hannah sighed and approached the girl. She wipe out her tears with her fingers

"Claude…targets you and he wants your soul so he can't harm Alois. ." She revealed the true intentions of the Trancy butler to the girl. "What do you mean by that Hannah?...I don't understand …I thought Claude desired Alois' soul since they make a contract together…but why he was after me?" She wondered and felt that there's something off about the situation, He was under contract with Alois currently so why?. The dark haired maid stare at her young mistress, she will be in trouble if Claude awakes and she must hide the young mistress away from him as soon as possible, but the only problem is; the mistress confused on the entire ordeal so she had no choice but to tell her everything…including Alois' past.

"I will tell you everything but promise me that you will never tell this to Danna-sama." She told the blonde girl with a serious tone.

The girl nodded, "Alright. But please just tell me what's going on here." She impatiently asked the dark haired maid.

The maid narrates Alice about Alois' past that he lives in a certain village with his little brother, Luka. The villagers were hostile to the siblings since they have no parents and they lived to steal food to survive, they always steal fruits in the store which is why they hated them.

The boy named Luka; who is Alois' true brother summoned her and he creates a contract with her in exchange; she will destroy the village. Thus, she devoured Luka's soul.

As Hannah finished her story, Alice was deeply shocked on the revelation. So that means everything was just a lie?

"So…you're the one who killed Alois' brother." She murmured, deep anger rise through her chest that she had found hatred towards the maid. Hannah didn't give a reply and the girl just takes it as a yes. She can't believe all this time she didn't tell Alois the truth about his brother, Luka.

"Claude found out about this and he uses this opportunity to use Danna-sama to destroyed Sebastian Michaelis, another demon and Ciel Phantomhive's butler." The maid continues narrates the situation to the girl.

"That means…He'd just used Alois ever since in the beginning. He'd just…deceived Alois all this time…" Alice concludes with an angry look on her face. How dare he do that to Alois!

Hannah sighs, "Yes. My mistress." Her conscience finally healed that she finally told the truth to Alice Trancy. The girl is the only person that she could trust in care on Alois Trancy. She will be the one who will give love and affection to him than Claude.

"Then…if he wants to kill Sebastian Michaelis? Then, Why does he after me?" she asked the maid.

"Claude attracts to your soul which is why he is after to get you and not just you…but _Ciel__Phantomhive_."

Her eyes widen in shock, "Why does he after Ciel Phantomhive also?...Is it that wrong?"

"Ciel Phantomhive is already finished his goal but Sebastian Michaelis didn't devour his soul and that is why Claude after the boy because his soul is the same as yours, my lady." She explained.

Alice thought about Claude just said, _Your __soul __is __so __pure __and __bright._

His lust and glutton makes her so disgusts. Not only that she kind of reminding him of her lecherous bastard father using boys for his pleasure but he was much worse than him. How she hates it and she'd just wished for that demon to disappear!

"In other words, he can't control his hunger and his impatient on devouring ALois' soul which is why he laid eyes to someone else." The girl cunningly said. The dark haired maid just nod.

In in an awkward silence, Hannah sense Claude's presence; "He's awake. You have to escape my mistress." She insisted.

"What about you Hannah? He's going to kill you too." She told the maid with concern.

The maid shook her head, "I will take care of myself. Thompson already prepares the carriage. You will go to the Phantomhive manor. You will be safe there."

Alice just couldn't help but worried about Hannah. She is so kind and gentle to her and she saved her from Claude. She had no choice but to climb off the carriage and the maid closed the door.

"Hannah!..." Alice yelled from the carriage window, "….Please take care of Alois…_I __will __come __back_."

The maid just nodded at the fleeing carriage. All she could do now is to deal with Claude, he is not going to like it but she will do in her power to protect Alois and Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Trancy <strong>**carriage**

Alice was nervous. Deeply nervous. Her mind was already mess due to the situation. She was worried deeply for Alois and Hannah. What if Claude killed them? What if Claude hurts them? So many questions on her head that ruining her thoughts. She have to be calm and be patient. She doesn't know if she was going to the Phantomhive manor to have shelter there. Ciel Phantomhive is not her friend…just an acquaintance from the party and that time. They were not close…just acquaintance.

The carriage stops on the huge gate of the Phantomhive estate. Hannah just told her to stay here once that she'd finished dealing with Claude.

That demon's devious eyes still lingering on her thoughts. She is not safe even if she tried to run away, he will hunt her, find her until he will be able to devour her soul as what he wishes to.

The girl sighed and step down the carriage. She glance at Thompson that is already leave the carriage. Once again, with her serious and determine expression she step at the huge Phantomhive mansion.

_Will __she __be __safe __here?_

_A/N:__Sorry __for __the __long __update, __this __is __my __early __Christmas __gift __to __all __of __you. __There __might __be __slight __grammar __errors __and __some __confusing __scenes __but __I __was __not __really __in __the __mood __on __writing __and __I __hope __you __enjoy __reading __it.__Here __you __have __it!__The __17__th __chapter, __it __will __slowly __near __on __the __finale __and __the __scenes __are __getting __so__…__intense!_

_Once again, thank you so much for your comments and suggestions…there are lot of reviews so keep continue reviewing so that I will update fast. _

_~Please give me cookies! :3_

_~Merry Christmas to all of you!~ _


	18. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor

**A/N**: Starting from now on, this story will be mature rate because of the character(s) development and the scenes will be AR (alternate reality) since I based the few future chapters on the finale of Monoshitsuji but there will be a huge twist on it so if you don't like it then its fine with me. The final chapter might be bittersweet for all the reviewers who are curious of what's going to be in the finale in the end.

Again, sorry for my grammars…as what other people say; nobody's perfect.

_**Once again, thank you for the reviews everyone! **_

**SmileRen, MikaUchiha666, xXDejaVuXx, try10, HoodiLuv, souchitta, MuffinMuffin, xxyangxx2006, Alexa-Volturi, Heterochromia Eyes, and Joker-Finnian-fan **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Monoshitsuji characters

**Rating:** T might turn M later

**Warning:** angsty and a bit psychological, Ciel might OOC here

_**Phantomhive Manor **_

_**Midnight **_

The dark butler disturbed on the sound outside the mansion. Who could be knocking outside the manor in the middle of the night? Then, he noticed a familiar scent outside and his lips curved into smirk. It is rare for _her_ to come in the enemy territory.

As Sebastian opened the door, he was less surprised to see a certain blonde girl as she inhales deeply in front of the main door. He was wondering why she's been acting that way.

He smiles warmly, "My lady. What a surprise to see you in the middle of the night." he greeted the nervous girl. Alice stare at him, "Sorry for intuition but please I need a shelter." She told the butler with a pleading look. Sebastian nods at her and escorts her inside the mansion.

"Please follow me, my lady." He told the Trancy girl with a dark chuckle escaped on his lips. Alice didn't hesitate but to follow the butler behind. She doubt him, he is a demon just like Claude but she get the feeling that she could trust him…for now.

"The master is already in bed so I can't wake him up. So, you will explain to us of your _trespassing_ tomorrow morning, my lady." he glance at the frowning girl with a smirk.

As the two are in the guest room, Alice turned and faced the butler with a slight bow, "Thank you very much for your hospitality." She thanked the butler.

Sebastian smirks, "You're welcome my lady because that is how we showed our guests; the _Phantomhive hospitality_. Good night, my lady" He told the girl and shut the door.

Alice seems a bit uncomfortable of his words but she just ignores it. She climbed over the queen size bed and relaxed herself and drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning <strong>

"Young master, wake up." Sebastian wakes the sleepy Ciel. The boy wearing only his white sleeve shirt rubbed his left eye. "Sebastian, are there any appointments?" he asked the butler as Sebastian prepares the boy of his morning breakfast. "Probably not, young master but-" Ciel glance at his smirking butler, "…last night, there is an interesting person trespassed the Phantomhive manor." He said at the surprised-looking Ciel.

The boy glared at his butler angrily, "What? You fool! How did you let an intruder get into our mansion that easily!" His glare intense, "Who is the trespasser! Answer me!" he demanded angrily. How dare that Sebastian let a certain person invade the Phantomhive manor like that!

Sebastian chuckles, "You will find out, young master…after you get dressed." He smiles.

Ciel just scoffed

* * *

><p>The three servants mainly; Bardory, Maylene and Finny stare in awe at the beautiful, porcelain-like doll figure sitting on the couch of the drawing-room. The way she sits gracefully, elegantly and ladylike; kind of reminding her of a princess, they are watching her outside the door.<p>

"Who is she? She's so pretty cute." Finny blushes admiringly stare at the blonde girl.

"I agree…She looks like a princess." Maylene also blushed at the young girl.

"Yeah…What are pretty little lady, she resembles Lady Elizabeth." Bard commented but it is still either that the girl resembles Elizabeth because of her blonde hair.

Then, they hear footsteps but they just ignore it and continue staring at the beautiful young noble girl with blushes on their cheeks.

"What on earth are you three doing?" came a familiar male voice much to three startles. The three servants startles to see the dark butler.

"Sebastian!" they both chorus and salute to him.

The butler sighed, "Peeking the guest is not in the Phantomhive code so you three have to get back to your respective duties, understand?" he said with and authoritative voice, the three servants just nodded hesitantly and left for their household duties.

Ciel scratch his head due to impatience on meeting the _guest, _as Sebastian opened the door; his eyes widen in shock as he stared at the familiar blonde girl who stared at him with a gentle smile.

"Good day, Lord Phantomhive." She showed curtsied and greets the owner of the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel's mouth agape and glares at his butler. "What is the meaning of this Sebastian!" he growls angrily in which Alice finches of the earl's sudden icy look.

Sebastian noticed the girl's reaction and then to his fuming young master, "Forgive me, my lord but she needs shelter last night in which I have no other choice but to let her in." he explained with a calm tone. The Phantomhive boy calm a bit but the annoyance that the girl is here on his mansion is visible and he didn't like Sebastian doing things behind his back.

Alice approached him with a plead look, "Lord Phantomhive, if you don't like my presence here in your mansion then I suggests that I will leave your estate as soon as possible." She told the boy with a sad look on her face. It is obvious judging on Ciel's irritated look showed his obvious dislike on her.

Ciel's eyes widen, "No. it wasn't like that." He stopped her, true; he doesn't like her because she is Alois Trancy's sister but because she is an innocent type and she is defenseless that she just entered the enemy territory without hesitation.

"_Obviously, this girl is innocent as she looks._" He thought frowningly. The Phantomhive boy sighed, "I was not in the mood today so forgive me for my rudeness, Lady Trancy." he said with an apologetic look.

The girl nodded as she accepts his apology. "I understand, Lord Phantomhive." She said with a calm and gentle tone.

Ciel coughs, "Anyways, I want to know why are you _running _away from the Trancy estate." He suddenly interrogated the fidgeting girl, "Is Alois sent you here to spy on me? Or perhaps you are here to kill me?" he asked tons of questions. He just want to know the girl's intentions.

"My lord…." Sebastian tried to intervene, it's rude for a gentleman to treat harshly to a lady but then, he couldn't blame his young master because he is a type that never trusts others especially to Alice Trancy who is the sibling of his rival.

Alice however, doesn't know the sudden hostility of Ciel Phantomhive towards her. At their first meeting, he is nice to her…slightly but now, the Ciel Phantomhive before her seems seeing her as an…enemy.

She gathered her courage and stare Ciel Phantomhive with a brave look, "From your first question, you're right. I was running away and to the rest, I'm not here to kill you nor I'm sent by Alois to kill you." She said with a cold voice.

Ciel and Sebastian stared at her nonchalantly.

"So, Why are you here then?" he asked with curiosity.

She sighed, "It's a long story." She replied filled with nervous and sadness. Sebastian stare at the girl intently, he knew that she is hiding something and above all, what intrigue him the most is that…the scent of Claude Faustus surrounded her.

"_Hmm…that's strange. Did that butler did anything inappropriate to her_?" he thought grimly. He decided, he will asked this girl after breakfast.

He checked on his pocket, "Young master, Lady Trancy, It's already time for breakfast. I shall prepared it immediately." He bowed to the two noble children.

Ciel nodded at him and once the butler left, he once again, draws his attention to the nervous blonde girl, "Alice, I know that you are hiding something from me." He suddenly spoke. Alice's whole body tense, just how does Ciel Phantomhive know about that?

She sat on the couch gently and placed her hands on her lap, "Up to this point, I'm scared to go back to the mansion."She murmured. Ciel raised a brow

"Why? Is it because of Alois?" he mused, the girl shook her head, "No. It's not like that…there are weird things that had just happen last night that I just don't understand and…above all…I just want to run away." She confessed to him, Yes, she's still confused to the ordeal that Claude wants her soul as well, her life is endanger as well as Alois if they continue to be tangle on the spider butler's thread.

She closed her eyes and the moment when she remembered Claude sexually harassing her on her room last night and tried to tempt her to create a deal with him makes her whole body chills. She doesn't want to see that demon butler again and see those evil but greedy golden eyes of his.

As the matter of fact, she was so scared of Claude.

Ciel stared at her and admit that he understand her feelings, feelings of being scared by someone. She was scared to a person and he knew it judging how her body trembles and how her voice keeps stuttering.

In other words, she is a coward.

He sighed, "If you keep being a coward and run away, it's just meaningless. This is not a dream, Alice, this is reality. You have to face your fears and fight it." He scolded the girl and Alice stared at him eyes widen, "I don't know what is happening to you but as long as you are kept running away from your fears then you only be suffering until the end ." He told the girl.

Alice doesn't know what Ciel's intentions but she feels that he had been in a rough life, "Why are you saying these things to me? Do you ever…felt…fear before?" she asked the boy.

Ciel tensed on the girl's words, that emotion…he forgot about it ever since- suddenly he felt that there is something trigger on his head in which he felt pain.

"_What is this pain? I felt…something that I have forgotten_." He thought, his head wince because of the sudden trigger on his brain. Memories that he had forgotten.

Alice gasped in surprise, "Ciel Phantomhive, are you alright?" she asked worriedly to the 13 year old boy. She doesn't know what is happening to him but she felt he was in pain and needed to be at ease. Suddenly, Sebastian appeared and bewildered to see his young master is in pain, he hurriedly rushed on his side and checked his condition.

"Hmm…it seems that part of his memories is restoring." He thought. The Phantomhive butler glance at the worried girl, "What is happening, Lady Trancy?" he asked the girl.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing. I did nothing wrong with him." she said half truth.

Sebastian laid his ill young master on the couch, he sighed, "The young master needs a rest so if you please looked out for him, my lady." He suggested

She blinked, "Sure, Don't worry about it." She assured him. Sebastian smiles and proceeds to leave the room, the dark butler glance at the blonde girl with a dark smirk on his lips.

Once the butler is gone, the blonde girl sat next to the sleeping Ciel and stare at him with a worried look.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I hope you alright." She whispered quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Trancy Mansion <strong>

"CLAUDE!" shouted an angry Alois from his bedroom, When he wake up first thing in the morning, he noticed Alice was not beside him on his bed, he called her out her name again and again but there is no response.

He was beyond pissed and angry at the same time.

"You're Highness" came Claude from the door with his usual stoic face.

Alois glare at him angrily, "Where is Alice! I've been looking for her anywhere in the mansion!" he told his faithful butler.

The spider butler couldn't help but amuse on his young master's reaction that his beloved doll left him but he doesn't know the real reason she was gone.

"Forgive me, You're Highness. But I don't know where she is." He said truthfully, he doesn't know where his young mistress had gone though, but he knew who is a _certain demoness_ to be asking on her whereabouts.

Alois anger rose deeply, why is Alice leaving him like that? Did she promise to him that she will never leave his side no matter what?

Claude bows to him, "I find her immediately, You're Highness." He told the blonde earl.

"Make sure you find her…ALIVE..got it?" he told the butler with an angry voice.

The butler smirk darkly, "Yes, You're Highness." His golden eyes glows, he will find that _little twerp_ as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Ciel blink his eye and realizes that he was unconscious, he felt that there is something missing which is why he tried to see on his memories. Then, he noticed a beautiful blonde girl sat next to him patiently with a bright smile on her face.<p>

"I'm so glad that you're alright. Ciel Phantomhive." She said with a relief

"What is happening to me?" he asked the girl with confused look.

The girl thought a moment and replied, "You're having a headache which is why you ended up unconscious, Luckily, Sebastian came and help you lie down." She explained it to him.

"Oh really?" he was beyond confused and somehow flushed because he was unconscious in front of the guest.

"Are you okay now?" Alice approached him, that makes Ciel tensed at her light atmosphere and her closeness.

"Erm…Well…yes…" he stuttered, he felt so nervous when he was with this girl. It is different compare to his fiance, Elizabeth.

The girl smiles, "That's good. I was so worried about you earlier." She said with a gentle voice. Ciel doesn't know about the light feeling when this girl is around him probably because she had a gentle aura around her. It really bothers him that this girl and that freak Alois Trancy are siblings.

He began to speak, "Do you think Alois was worried about you now, I mean, you know what kind of person is he if he knew that you left the Trancy estate." He told the girl.

Alice sighed, "You're right. He's going berserk if he finds out that I was gone. I knew that he is a possessive type of person and he will utterly upsets if the person that he cared the most leave him." she said with a melancholic voice. Truth is, she wanted to go back but because of the ordeal about Claude is impossible for her.

Ciel noticed her tense form and he knew that something off about this, When he mentioned Alois name, the girl's expression seems priceless.

"Alice, Do you cared for Alois?" he asked with an out of character.

"Huh?" Alice bewildered at his question.

Ciel frowned at her, deep inside he knew that this girl is having some sort of feeling towards the blond, but that's impossible…they're siblings.

"I said…if you cared about your _brother_" he repeated a bit annoyed that the girl deafened his question.

The blonde girl flushes, "Erm…actually…I do…but" her bangs covered her eyes, she do really cares for him but she is weak to protect him from the _devil_ who tried to devour his soul.

In other words, Alois has been tangled by that spider butler's thread.

Suddenly, a knock from outside the drawing-room heard by the two adolescents, "Enter." Ciel responds, the figure revealed Sebastian Michaelis with a smile on his face, "Breakfast is ready, My lord, My lady." He told the two children.

Ciel glance at the upset Alice and gently put his hand on her shoulder, "Come eat with me and we shall tackle everything about your problems." He told the girl with an assuring smile he could muster.

The girl nodded and follows the younger earl.

* * *

><p><strong>Trancy Estate <strong>

"You know where she is, didn't you?" a stoic but menacing voice of the spider butler heard by the demoness who is busy washing the dishes carefully with the demon triplets in the kitchen.

Hannah glance at him with one eye, "I don't know what you are talking about?" she lied. Claude chuckled and approached the poor maid and then, he suddenly choked her neck tightly and leaned her against the wall. Ceramic plates and chinas breaks the stone floor.

He glares at her with his cold golden eyes, "Where. Is. The. Young. Mistress!" he growled at the lilac haired maid.

Hannah didn't respond a bit. Even if the spider butler continue to hurt her physically, she will not speak until her _plans_ will be according to her will.

She chuckles darkly, "If you want to know where she is then," she cupped the butler's cheek gently, "Devour Danna sama's soul now." she tempted the spider butler with a dark smirk on her lips.

The spider butler couldn't register on what she was saying but Alois Trancy's soul is _not _the soul that he always wanted. He could only describe his pathetic soul as fragile and easily be tainted. He wanted pure souls that are tasty and delicious to devour and that is why he will hunt for Alice Trancy's soul and Ciel Phantomhive.

He releases his large hand on the woman's slender neck and yanked her on the floor helplessly. The triplets rush on the demoness side to aid her.

The spider demon shrug, "I have no time for you whore, I will find the mistress myself." He spoke and left the kitchen.

Hannah could only stare at his retreating form with pure hatred.

_Damn him_

* * *

><p>All could Ciel and Alice do was to play chess, reading and chatting irrelevant things. Alice admitted but being with Ciel Phantomhive is less bored that she thought it is, he is not much of a talker but he do entertain her on his own way and treated her well. All she could think about now is spending time with the Earl of the Phantomhive house and at least forget about the horrible nightmare in the Trancy estate.<p>

But in the Trancy estate, she thought about Alois and worried about him. If he knew that she is spending the day and another in the Phantomhive house then, he will surely get mad at her and what's worst, he's going to sexual harassing her again.

The thought that Alois touching her way before he became gentle to her, still remaining on her thoughts. His twisted smile while his lips brushes against her slender neck roughly that makes her moan in pleasure blushes her embarrassingly. He continues touching her inappropriately but she didn't hate it deep inside. No matter if her body and mind tells her to fight back, but her sexual instincts tells her that to _give in_ to him.

"Lady Trancy, are you alright?" a smooth male voice ring on her ears, Alice snap her thoughts and blink as the worried butler stare at her. She realizes that she was having an afternoon tea with Ciel Phantomhive at the garden. Her blue eyes softened as she recalls of her and Alois having an afternoon tea in the garden also at the Trancy mansion.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine." She assured the two males. Ciel sip his tea, "I don't think you are fine, ever since earlier this morning you are not in yourself. Is there something bothering you?" he asked the girl.

The blonde girl flushes, "I don't know but…" she looked down her slice of chocolate cake on her plate with an upset look, "…I shouldn't be here, I have to go back home." She admitted to the surprising Ciel and the confused Sebastian.

Ciel blinked, "You want to go back to the Trancy mansion?" he asked, the girl nodded. Somehow, when he heard this his heart sank and he doesn't know why.

She clenched her fist, she knew that this is the only option she got to save Alois, She knew that Ciel Phantomhive is a good person and he is the only one who can help her.

"Ciel, Please help me save Alois." She pleaded. The Phanhomhive boy's eyes widen in shock as well as Sebastian.

"What do you mean by that?" he growled, "Do you have any idea what that brother of yours did to me and my butler?" he added.

"My lord." Sebastian interfere, "I think we have to let Lady Alice to tell us her true intention then, we can decide if we can help her or not." He told his young master.

Ciel glared at the girl, "Tell me what is going on." The blonde girl told her about what she just found out about Claude being a demon and Alois is under contract with him but she didn't include that the spider butler is after her soul too.

The boy thought for a moment, "…I'm afraid that I'm not going to help you with that." He admitted to the girl. Alice bewildered at his response, "What do you mean by that?" she said lowly and bit her lip.

Ciel sighed, "To be frank, A person who is under contract with a demon is inescapable, Once you are in a contract with a demon, you will be forever bound with it and until your goal is complete. The fiend will devour your soul." He glance at the smirking Sebastian with his eyes glowed, it seems he is pleased on his statement but he couldn't care less.

Alice just stand their motionless, "I know that and Hannah told me about it. I just recently found out that my mansion has been nested with filthy demons." She said sarcastically.

"Is that so, My lady." Sebastian amused on her sarcastic tone.

"Sebastian." Ciel snapped his butler's mouth, the demon butler bowed at him, "My apologies, my lord."

The Phantomhive boy glance at her, "Since you are aware now that demons exists, then, I suggests that you have to keep it a secret or perhaps that I will do the same thing what I have ordered Sebastian to do with you." He said darkly. Alice recalled that her memories lost all of a sudden and that explains now that this Sebastian is the responsible of her sudden faded memories.

She shook her head, "You don't have to do that, Ciel. I assure you that this will be a secret." She promised to him. The boy looked at her and he describe that the girl could be trusted, He just nodded firmly, "By the way, I shall prepare the arrangements of your depature tomorrow morning." He told the girl calmly. Just then, he noticed a soft feminine hand holds his own pale hand, he glance as the girl clasped his hand with hers in which he blushes

She smiles gently, "Thank you, _Ciel Phantomhive_." Her alluring aura makes Ciel a bit flustered, _This girl…_

Sebastian stared at the girl intently and he was right about her; her pure soul attracts everything around her including humans and demons alike.

The boy realizes this and yanked away his hand, "For a meantime, you have to stay here at the manor for a while. " he said with a tint of blushed on his cheeks.

The girl stared at his back and smiles gently.

Unknown to the three of them, a certain spider butler watches them secretly with a dark smirk on his face.

_So this is where you have hiding all along, my lady._

* * *

><p><strong>Trancy Estate <strong>

"Where is Alice? Did you find her?" Alois asked desperately to his faithful butler.

Claude nodded, "Lady Alice is residing on the Phantomhive manor." He told the surprising blonde earl.

"Ciel? How did she get there?... What is going on here?" he stammered a bit confused and surprised that Alice was on his rival's manor all along.

The spider butler knew how much Alois is been so attached to the girl who was his _sister_. He knew very well about the blonde's personality, he is dependant and easily to be manipulated because he a bipolar, he will use this opportunity to fool out of him to be easily collected both Alice and Ciel Phantomhive's souls.

"Are there any preparations, You're Highness?" He asked the agitating blonde boy.

Alois glance at him nonchalantly, "Prepare the carriage immediately, We will fetch Alice _back _here in the Trancy mansion!" He ordered the spider butler with a hint of anger and malice.

"Right away, You're Highness." He replied with a dark grin.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" the girl sneezed while having dinner with Earl Phantomhive. Ciel raised a brow, "Are you okay? Miss Alice?" he asked formally.<p>

The girl nodded, "Sorry for my rudeness and I'm fine…somehow I've felt someone's calling my name out of nowhere." she muttered dumbly. Ciel had no idea about that superstition but he did read some of that kind of belief in _Japan's etiquettes and folk belief _ reference in his library.

"I guess you have been outside for too long, my lady. The weather is kind of chilly." Sebastian suggested who placed another dished for the two teenagers.

"Hmm…I guess." She murmured.

Just when Sebastian collected the dishes, he froze as he sensed a familiar demonic aura coming outside from the Phantomhive estate.

Ciel noticed his butler's menacing glowing red eyes and frown, "What's wrong Sebastian?" he asked his butler, Alice stunned as she saw in her pair of blue eyes the sudden alteration of the butler's eyes. _He is truly a demon. _

Sebastian faced the two teenagers, "We have visitors and…" he faced the young lady with a grim expression, "…they're came to collect you, Miss Alice." The blonde girl's eyes widen in shock.

"Don't tell me…" she gasped. She knew who those two are…

* * *

><p>Sebastian, Ciel and the frightening Alice stared at the familiar blonde and his own butler. The girl noticed Alois' intense glare towards hers and Ciel.<p>

The blonde boy spoke, "Well…_Alice_, You care to explain to me why are you in Ciel Phantomhive's side?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm and malice. The girl froze of the tone of his voice, it seems that he is back on his sadistic and cruel side.

Ciel noticed the girl's body tense, and stared at the sick blonde boy, "She is quite ill and please get out of my mansion, Trancy." he said with a cold voice. He was beyond pissed and annoyed.

The blonde smirked, "Just who do you think you are Ciel to ordering me around, I want my _property back_." He barked.

Ciel glance at the fidgeting girl, "It seems that your escort is here, Miss Alice." He noticed that the girl's eyes pry not to Alois but to the Trancy butler, her frightening look at the Trancy butler's presence is obvious.

He glance at her once again, "Miss Alice, are you listening to me?" he asked the frozen girl. She bit her lip, deep inside she wanted to go back but her mind tells her to stay in the Earl's mansion. She noticed the malicious look of the spider butler towards her and gives her goosebumps. She could read in his eyes that he wanted to kill her.

She decided, she will _not _yet return to the Trancy mansion, "NO…" she exclaimed , the four males surprised as well as Alois, "What did you say?" he asked confusingly.

She grip tightly her laces, "I'm not going back to the Trancy manor." She declared with a reluctant voice. Alois' heart shattered into pieces, what is this change of heart? Does she declared to him that she loves him? then, why does she doesn't want to go back to _their_ home?

His anger rose, "What is the meaning of this Alice? Explain to me!" he growled angrily, Claude find this according to his plan deep in his mind but all he could do now was to listened and act nonchalantly.

Alice doesn't understand and confused of her decision, she wanted to tell Alois the truth about Claude and his horrible plans that might ended up betraying him but if she do that, then, Claude will kill Alois in front of her and she didn't want that.

She was beyond confused, and she knew what kind of person is Alois when he was angry and above all that…hurting his feelings. If she will stay on Alois' side then, Claude will take advantage of him and it will shattered Alois' heart because she knew how much Alois so attached to his own butler.

Her anxiety and depression overwhelms on her mind, She knows that this is a selfish thing to do, she doesn't want to do this but for the sake of Alois, she will do this…in order to protect him.

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered, she knew this is wrong but she must, "….I'm in love with Ciel Phantomhive!" she falsely confessed in front of the males.

"Eh?" Ciel Phantomhive bewildered and embarrassed at the same time. _Just what on earth is she thinking?_ Sebastian didn't react on her sudden confession and he knew that she only using his young master as an excuse for her strange plan.

Claude just remained emotionless and find him amusing of the girl's decision but that doesn't prevent him for wanting her soul.

The person who is majorly affecting on this confession was Alois himself, So that means…those affection that she given to him was just a…fake? All this time, for all the times they shared and spent time together…in the end…he was the only one in love?

He knew from the start that Alice didn't really truly _love _him that deeply, from the way he treated her harshly and took away the girl's happiness; it's not obvious her deep hatred on him and he only brushes it off as he act like a sadistic and cruel _brother_ to her.

She bit her lip, "All this time, I only think of you as my brother Alois," her whole body shaken and Ciel noticed it, "…I'm sorry for lying about my feelings for you." She lied, deep inside she loves Alois. Fresh tears fell her cheeks on her sadness and regret.

Then, she froze as she heard a disturbing dark chuckle. Ciel and Sebastian stared at the owner of the awful chuckle with a nonchalant expression. The dark chuckle turned into a disturbing loud laughed, the blonde's insane reaction disturbs both Ciel and Sebastian but Alice already get used of his psychotic personality and just stared at the blonde boy with a confused look.

He stopped as his dark blue eyes glared at her hatefully, "I knew it that I shouldn't trust bitches in the first place." He said insultingly, his dark grin flashes on the girl's shocking blue eyes, He continues, and showed his fake carefree attitude, "…Women are dirty, vile, cheater, and much more…DECEIVER!" he shouted and yelled angrily, he glared at his so-called sister, " And you are one of them, _dirty whore_! I should just disposed you in the first place since you return from another country but then again…It'll thanks to you that I'm not bored at the mansion." He said with a malice and cruelty on his voice.

Alice's mouth agape, Did Alois really planning to throw her away from the beginning? He did truly make her life a living hell but what about those helpless expression of his and not wanted to be alone?

Is it just a…lie?

"I don't believe you! I can't believe that you actually thinking of disposing me like a trash?" she said with an upset and hurtful look. Ciel frowned at the psychotic blonde boy, "You are disgusting, Trancy and how dare you for saying that to your sister" he scolded the blonde boy.

Alois laughed psychotically, "Sister?" He repeated, and Alice's mouth ajar, _don't tell me he's going to tell them the truth. _

He continues, "I've never _considered_ her as one because that bitch is only my…_slave and my whore_!" he declared with a dark smirk.

Ciel's mouth wide open, What is that supposed to mean? Is it that Alois didn't treat her as a sister or something hidden behind their real relationship?

"Shut up Trancy and leave my mansion this instant!" he growled angrily at the blonde boy.

Tears filled on Alice's eyes, not only Alois humiliates her in front of the males but he nearly exposed their true relationship of _not_ being siblings.

Silence filled the courtyard, Alois sighed dramatically, "Hmmph…This will be our farewell tonight, Ciel but there is something I offered to you and I'm sure you will not decline this, after all, you are a type that accept any challenge, right?" he smiled slyly.

Sebastian frown, He doesn't like the look of the blonde earl and he had a feeling that this _offer_ is dangerous to his young master.

Ciel _tch, _and he knew that he isn't a type that never back down to any challenge, "I accept." He agreed, this makes Alice startles but the two boys ignored her reaction. The blonde boy clasp his hands in the air, "Then, I challenged you to a death match between us masters and…" he glance at his butler and then to Ciel's butler, "…our demon butlers." He smirks.

Both Sebastian and Claude's demonic eyes glows in the night.

The Phantomhive boy glance at his butler, he holds a great confidence to Sebastian that he will win this death match against the Trancy butler.

He smirked, "Fine then." He glance to the sulked Alice who seems in her own dark world, Alois noticed the boy's direction to his _whore_, he decided to ignore her from now on. "Come, Claude, We're leaving." He told his butler.

Claude frown, this doesn't according to his plan, "What about Lady Alice , you're highness?" He asked his evil young master.

Alois glance at Alice with indifference, "Leave her. I don't think I will accept traitors in my mansion and besides…" his nonchalant expression replaces with a dark and cruel grin, "…I've already took her innocence away so she is nothing to me anymore." This heard Ciel and Sebastian and gives the boy a disapprove and hateful look. Alice heard this and froze and mental images appears on how Alois seductively touching her inappropriately.

He climbed on his carriage and once again, stare at Ciel with a dark smirk, "I will tell you the venue of our duel Ciel Phantomhive and I will be waiting~~" he giggles boyishly. Claude closed the carriage door and smirked at the three people and climbed the driver's seat.

As the Trancy carriage left, Ciel noticed Alice's sullen expression. He sighed, "Sebastian. Take care of her and make sure she gets a goodnight sleep." He quietly ordered his butler. The Phantomhive boy continue on his way back to his bedroom still ignoring about the ordeal especially the sudden confession of a certain girl but he knew deep inside that she has no feelings towards him judging from the intent look she gives to Alois Trancy.

Sebastian bowed, "As you wish." He gently carry the broken Alice and entered the Phantomhive manor with a dark grin.

_Things are beginning to get so interesting…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay…this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote and to those who are confused on this chapter about Alice's true feelings towards Alois well here it is;_

_The reason Alice's lied to Alois that she loves Ciel it's because she's afraid of Claude and she fears for Alois safety which is why she decided to stuck to Ciel because she knew about Claude's true nature and intentions and that is why she feared that if she spilled out to Alois on that night then, Claude might kill him so she decided to avoid him even if she doesn't want to. _

_I don't know where I get that idea seriously or maybe you guys confused…and you noticed that this chapter is not the same in the anime…truthfully I didn't watch the episode of this but I just reference this on the internet and I got the idea mixing it up with my imagination so if you don't like it then it's okay to me because I'm working my ass on this…_

_Anyway, thank you for the reviews… XD_


	19. Her true Feelings and her pain

A/N_: Thank you again to the reviews _

_Some of the readers doesn't get and some are getting in to the previous chapter and I tried to make it clear to you all is that; ALICE DOESN'T HAVE ANY ROMANTIC FEELINGS TOWARDS CIEL BECAUSE SHE IS ONLY USING HIM FOR A COVER, get it? :) _

_Okay now on with the new chapter! Enjoy! _

_**M alert! M alert! **_

_Warning: lime/lemon scene and some domestic violence; so children below 13 are not allowed to read. Kay?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>True Feelings and lost hope<strong>_

_**Next day **_

The depressed blonde girl stared at her plate of food. Ever since that distressful night, she couldn't help but to cry out loud and release her emotions because of Alois. He hurt her feelings by those insensitive and rude comments about her being his whore and that. Her emotions just giving her a pain in her chest that she even called out the Phantomhive butler for help. Sebastian called out a physician and finds out that she had a mild depression that affects her heart. He advice the butler to let her rest.

But on that day, she still remain depressed and nor she ate or sleep…and she just staring lifeless like there is no end. Ciel however, begun to worried on her condition, it's not because he holds romantic feelings to her but he show his concern towards the blonde girl. He tried to cheer her up like challenging her to a chess match, horseback riding and stuff but the girl ignores him much to his dismay and annoyance.

Right now, he stared at the girl sitting nearby the huge window and keep staring at the blue sky like there is no tomorrow. He could only describe her as a lifeless doll.

Beside him was his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis; the demon too, worried about the girl's depressed behaviour and vaguely remember how emotional the blonde girl last night.

_Flashback _

_The demon butler carried the paled Alice Trancy back to her room. He was utterly surprised of that the sudden decision of Alice Trancy to stay for a while to his young master's side. _

_He looked down at Alice, "My lady. How are you feeling?" She didn't respond only hiccups and small tears continues to swollen down her cheeks. Her facial expression is so horrible; her nose is reddens and as well as her eyes that tears continue to leak. _

_He sighed and placed the girl on the edge of the mattress, He hesitated for a while, thinking of undressing the girl to replace a white nightgown for her to wear; "May I undress you, my lady?" he asked permission to the frozen blonde girl. _

_The girl just nod slowly. Sebastian just done his job as a servant to aid the noble girl with no sexual desire or whatsoever. He unbutton her dress and fell to the cold floor. Next, he unlaced the corset and replaced with a thin and white nightgown for the girl to wear. _

_After that, he helped her laid on the bed. The girl stared at him emotionless, Sebastian just smiles at her and took the candle holder next to her bed, "Good night, my lady." He bowed at the girl. _

_The blonde girl's mouth wide open, "Wait!" Sebastian's eyes widen and suddenly smirk, he glance at the blonde girl with his usual fake smile, "Is there something you need? My lady?" he said with a gentle voice. _

_She paused for a while and spoke, "Am I a bad person?" she asked an unusual question to the butler. The Phantomhive butler surprise at her, he studied her soul; she is honest and pure but there is something hidden shadow inside her. _

_He approach the girl, "No, my lady, What you did earlier was just your good intention on Alois Trancy's part." He told the young girl. _

_She gasped, "How did you know?" she asked the butler. Sebastian chuckles darkly, "I'm a demon butler. I can sense your inner thoughts and your feelings as well. You soul is quite fragile but pure deep on the inside. " he expose his opinion about her soul. _

_He approach her again with a dark grin, "Such an interesting soul, indeed." He commented. _

_She stared at him eyes widen, "You're really a demon butler." She murmur, The raven demon's eyes glowed pink in the middle of darkness around the room. _

_He smirked sinisterly, "Are you scared? My lady?" he purred at the last part. Alice blushes madly, this demon is so handsome but she decided not to fall tempt on his good looks, "No. I'm not scared of you…I was just surprise… that's why." She bit her lip and clenched tightly the soft white sheets of the mattress. _

_Sebastian eyed on her, "You are a bold one. I can see why Claude wants your soul that badly." He mentioned the spider butler's name that give Alice a shudder expression. _

"_Why?" she whispered, she glared at him spitefully, "Why are demon butlers like you and Claude are so greedy when it comes to souls?" she spat angrily. She hates demons…they gave only but sufferings to the humans. _

_Sebastian amuse at her, "My? What an attitude you have, my lady? and for your question; Yes, we are greedy when it comes to high quality souls. That is why we make a contract with humans to make it more desirable to devour." He explained to the girl. _

"_High quality souls?" she repeated. She doesn't understand what the demon just said, "What is that mean?" _

_The demon sighed, "Humans…seriously. " he thought, he climbed on her bed and laid himself next to her and Alice gave him a disapprove look. _

_He smirked at her, "You are quite curious about our kind, Miss Alice but since you are the only human who knows the secret of those two fallen children (Ciel and Alois), I'll tell you everything you know about my kind." he told her. Alice gave him a nod, "Okay. Please tell me everything that I want to know." She told the butler. _

_After Sebastian told her the origin and everything she knew about demons devouring human souls, she realize that her plan to save Alois' soul was just…meaningless. _

_New form tears fall down on her cheeks, "Is there no other way to save a contractor's soul?" she asked the Phantomhive demon butler. _

_The butler thought for a moment, "I'm afraid there is no such thing for saving an already in-contract soul. Forgive me my lady because once a human just in contract with a devil, it is inescapable….the only thing that awaits was everlasting suffering from hell." He explained to her. _

_Alice's horror expression is priceless. She had lost hope for saving the man she loves. Her tears continue to swollen down on her cheeks. _

_Sebastian stared at her broken figure, she said something about 'saving a contractor's soul'. He realized who that person is but it is already too late. _

_He chuckles darkly, "My lady, Can I ask if the person that you wanted to save was none other than…Alois Trancy?" he asked the very emotional girl. _

"_Yes." she replied with no hesitation. _

_His guess is right. There is no hope for saving that broken soul. _

_End of Flashback _

As much as he wants to help the poor girl. In the end, it could only make it worst. He doesn't understand why Claude wants this pure innocent soul of the blonde girl so badly? This Alice Trancy as he could describe as a strong-willed type and never gave in to any temptations that lure her, he smirked he knew that _this _type of human will _never _be able to become tempted or seduce by a demon just like him.

Ciel sighed, He doesn't understand what females are thinking. _They're just strange_…he thought of his fiancé; Elizabeth Midford but he shook his head and blushes, why does he thinking his fiancé in this situation anyway?

Alice noticed that Ciel and Sebastian are staring at her with worried look. She sighed, "I'm alright." She smiles assurely at them. She just want to show this fake expression so that they might think that she's okay and they will leave her alone.

Ciel frown, "I don't think so." Alice raised a brow, "Huh? I said I'm fine Ciel." She said with a soft spoken voice. The boy approached her and narrowed his eyebrow, "After last night. you are always sulking for hours these morning and it really pisses me off." Alice quietly understand him. He was just showing his compassion towards her.

She smiles weakly, "I'm glad that you cared for me. Ciel, but things are different now, Alois hates me and I hurt his feelings, I'm not supposed to stay happy and enjoying Sebastian's delicious desserts or having a chess match with you. It's just…I've felt that I've betrayed him again" her tears again swollen down her pale cheeks.

_Obviously you are_ Sebastian stared at her nonchalantly.

Ciel gasped in shock, "So that means…you are in love with Alois?" he asked the tearful blonde girl. There's no way this is happen? They're siblings?

She closed her eyes and smiles genuinely, "Yes…" she decided to become honest with her own feelings from now on. "I love him but _not _as a brother but someone who I have loved as a person." She confessed to the Phantomhive boy. There's no stopping it. This is her true feelings towards the blonde boy whom she considered as a brother and the person that she loves.

The Phantomhive boy mouth wide open, there's no way that this girl just confessed that she loves that Alois Trancy! She loved that ever sadistic and psychotic Alois Trancy? Her brother? as a man?

That's just impossible!

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk and amuse at the blonde girl. She finally realize her true feelings deep inside of her for a long time. Indeed humans are interesting and complicated creatures as he describes; their emotions are making their soul even tastier to devour.

Sadly, he doesn't want this girl's soul but only his young masters'

She hiccup, "I'm sorry Ciel for using you last night." she recalled that she just confessed to Alois that she's in love with Ciel but the truth is; she is not really inlove with the Phantomhive boy.

Ciel sighed, "I understand your intention." He said to the girl, he doesn't understand feelings of love between two opposite sex but it makes clear to him that Alice do really cares and love Alois that deeply judging how emotional and depressed she is.

It is different compare to his relationship with his cousin, Elizabeth.

He smile slightly and approached the girl with a clean handkerchief to wipe out her tearful eyes, "And I don't know why you have that such feeling towards Alois Trancy but I only say this to you…" his serious face meets Alice's confused look. An intense aura surrounds the room as two teenagers having a staring contest.

He sighed, "I can't stop you." he said, Alice cries happily, and hugged the younger earl much to Ciel's redness. But deep inside of him, he felt really annoyed that this girl is so innocent about about Alois' dark side.

Ciel glance at Sebastian with a narrowed eyes, "Sebastian. This is an order release me from Alice Trancy." he told his butler.

Sebastian snickered and helped his young master, and stare at Alice with a gentle smile, "Congratulations. Miss Alice and I'm sure that you will be able to succeed."

She blushes, "I' m going to tell him how I feel about him for real. And I will do my best to save him." This makes both Ciel and Sebastian stare at him with a confused look.

She smiles weakly, "I'm going to save him from loneliness and I wanted to show him that his life is precious more than anything else. I know that he's going to die someday but I just wanted to prove to him that someone still cared on his existence and he is not alone." She said determinedly. Ciel couldn't help but fascinated at her determined look. He smirked to himself, maybe there are many other people like her in the future, but his smirk turned into frown, but something that she didn't know about Alois, about him being a murderer.

That blonde earl just killed his parents three years ago!

And he wanted him to die!

He stared at his butler, "Sebastian. Prepare the schedule we have at the Trancy mansion. I'm going to face Alois in a duel match." Alice gasped at him, A duel match? "You're not going to kill Alois. Do you Ciel?" she asked him, Ciel didn't say anything and just leave the room.

"Ciel! Wait!" Alice ran to approach Ciel but Sebastian stops her.

The blonde girl looked at him on his height, "Sebastian." The butler shook his head, "I'm afraid the young master is busy, milady." He told Alice.

All the girl could do is just nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Trancy manor <strong>

Alois' tantrum increases and the demon servants couldn't help but to clean every shattered glasses, vases, ceramic items etc. He always yelling at Hannah to do this and that, and the poor maid just followed his command.

He hates the world. He hates Ciel Phantomhive. He hates Hannah and the servants except Claude and most of all…

He hated Alice Trancy the most.

He will never forgive her for broken-hearten him like that. She will suffer the consequences for deceiving him and he will make sure of it.

His high blood pressure increases rapidly throughout the daily morning and evening and the spider butler just tolerate the blonde boy for his tantrum and annoyance.

The blonde boy is currently studying on his study room and his mood increases rapidly, he either tear off pages of every books he reads and documents that his annoyed Uncle Arnold sent him via mail. He rest his head on the mahogany desk, everything is quite without Alice but he doesn't care anymore to her. She is a bitch and he hates her.

_Flashback _

_The head steward of the Trancy manor touring him around the mansion. The head of the Trancy manor just summoned him and decided to adopt him being Alois Trancy. He is no longer the prostitute Jim McCain but Alois Trancy, the successor of the Trancy household. _

_He wears all red as what he picked for the welcoming party to declared him as the new successor. For him, he doesn't really care for that for as long as he will find the demon who killed his brother Luka and that is his top priority. _

_Then, he stopped as he saw a female figure on the portrait. She looked exactly by that girl and she is carrying a one year old daughter. _

_As much he hates to admit, he was jealous. He was jealous for the child having a mother and him never knew who is the mother that gave birth to him. _

_The head steward glance at him, "Is there something wrong? Master Alois?" he asked the blonde boy, he noticed the blonde stare at the portrait. The old steward couldn't help but smile, "That is Lady Trancy with her only daughter; Lady Alicia Trancy, your sister. " Alois froze, it's the same girl he meet that night. He looked at the steward, "Lady Alice is kind and gentle to us servants around the mansion and she treated us fairly unlike her father. Lord Trancy didn't like her even if she is his daughter, such poor girl." The steward said sadly. Alois doesn't understand what he was just saying but all he could think now is that…he will take this girl to become his. _

~0~

_Alice finally happened done on her studies but then suddenly a pair of hands dragged her to a dark room and covered her mouth. _

"_Mmph" she struggles to release the person's hand, "Don't move." A familiar voice happened to be that psychotic jerk. She blushes as Alois took off his plum coat and as well as his forest green vest and plain white shirt leaving only his black booty short shorts. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Alois! What are you doing! Let me go!" she yelled and removed his pale hand. Her heart pounds rapidly as she saw the psychotic smile of Alois Trancy. _

_He yawned, "I'm kinda bored so I decided to play with you, dear sister." He smiles fakely. Alice's eyes widen and suddenly Alois tilted his head on her neck and brushes the sensitive part with his warm tongue. The girl cringed and doesn't know what he was just doing to her but she feels excitement deep in her mind and that is making her confused. _

"_Please…Let me go…I don't..." suddenly she heard a small laughed, "..Don't like it?" he finished, he untied her ribbon, "I don't think so, judging from your expression it seems that you like it." He grinned and Alice froze in shock, He pushed her to the bed and caged her body with his skinny arms. He leaned over his mouth and claimed the girl's pink lips. His kisses are rough and she get even wound in her lower lip, then, he licked the excess blood on the wounded lip and he ravages her bare shoulders and neck causing lots of bite marks. _

_He took off her clothes and fascinated on her well round figure even though she's 15. He smirked sinisterly as he lower his head and lick her pink nipple of her developing left breast, that makes Alice shuddered and moaned as well. She tilt her head as the boy continue to massage her breasts with his corrupt pale hands. _

"_I knew it. You like it. Alice?" he purred the last part and fascinated on her reaction. Alice just nodded vigorously. She's not supposed to do this with him and yet, why is it that she feels excitement when he touches her like this? _

_He murmurs sweet and yet dirty words on her ears that messing up her brain. He bit her ear and licked with his warm tongue. She clenched his locked of hair as he kisses her navel and as well as her chest. She never expected that he was so advance of this kind of physical part of a relationship for such a young age. _

_Cries and pleas are still repeating on Alice's mouth but Alois ignores it and continue to assault her. _

_Her tears never stops and she continue to wailed at him to stop but Alois ignored her plea. He wanted the girl to experience how her father torments him and sexually abuse him. He wanted Alice to be broken. His corrupt hands slides on her bare thighs and licked her pale skin much to Alice moaned. She never expect that this is happening to her, this thing supposed to do after marriage but she is never yet married but why? They are so young doing this kind of inappropriate things and it seems Alois enjoying it. Why? _

"_A-Alois…I'm begging y-you…stop…I can't breathe…Ahhh!" she moaned as Alois injects his hands on her core in which she cries 're both sweat on their naked bodies and still the blonde continues to ravage and assault the poor blonde girl. Their climax intense as Alois continues to sexually assault the girl, "Tell me you love me." He panted hardly, as much as hates to admit, he was terribly tired but it seems like he was enjoying and decided not to stop. _

_She bit her lip, "I-I can't say it. I don't love you the same way that I love my fiance." She told him. She is already engaged to her dear friend. Then, to Alois' dismay, he lowered his head and entered the virgin core and the girl cries in pain again. This can't be happening to her. Then, the both of them went into an orgasm together. _

_Her tears continue and stare at him with a blurry look, "Why are you doing this to me? I'm already belong to Laurence but why?" her tired eyes closed and she feel unconscious. _

_Alois stared down at the unconscious slash naked Alice on the bed with a nonchalant expression, "Why?" he asked her unconscious form. His bare hands choked her slender neck with his eyes darkens, "Because no one else will take you away from me." He said darkly, " You are mine as well as Claude. Both of you will stay by my side in eternity..in hell!." He laughed psychotically at his victory claiming the girl's virginity as well as her soul. _

_End of Flashback _

Alois couldn't help but smirk on that night he first took her virginity. It was really enjoyable to him and really likes to see her blushing expression and her moaning voice when he touches her sensitive part of her body.

But she betrays him. She chooses Ciel Phantomhive over him. And that is unforgivable.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's study room, Phantomhive manor <strong>

Sebastian ready the tea as Ciel reads financial statements about about the Funtom Company's earnings. He leaned against his chair and sighs, "How is she?" he referred to Alice.

"Maylene just assists her for her retire and she seems quite ill recently this afternoon." Sebastian spoke, Ciel looked at him with a confuse look, "What do you mean she's ill?" Sebastian explained to him what happened.

_Flashback_

_The 15-year-old blonde girl ate Lemon meringue pie for her snack that Sebastian prepared for her. It's really boring that Ciel is not around; he was busy on his company's paperwork so he cannot spend time with her. _

"_Such a workaholic brat." She muttered as she bite a slice of pie on her mouth. Suddenly, she noticed that her stomach twisted like it almost ate her, "It's the same as last time." She thought. She clenched tightly her stomach and tried to find a restroom for her to use. She ran on the hallway and she's in luck as she saw a round glasses maid sweeping, "Maylene!" she called out the maid. The Phantomhive maid noticed the blonde girl, "Oh? Lady Alice! How may I serve you?" she salutes at her, Alice lowered her head and still her stomach hurts, the maid noticed the young girl's condition and she noticed that her skin turned pale, "Milady, are you alright?" she asked with concern, panicking and tried to call Sebastian's name. _

"_Whe-Where…is…t-t-the…r-r-r-restroom." She asked the maid, she tried endure the pain. Maylene escorts her to the restroom and to her horror; the young girl toppled on the floor and vomit the food she ate. After that, she rinse her mouth with water that Maylene gave her, "Thank you." She thanked the maid. The clumsy maid smiles nodded, "Milady, let me clean up the mess." She told the young girl. "Sorry for the trouble." Alice said with an upset look. Maylene glance at her with a smile and do to mopped up the vomit. _

_Alice thought, what is exactly happened to her today? It seems that she feel get weight and she is always not feeling well. It's just like that this heat tried to eat her away. _

_From the corner of the hallway, Sebastian watches with a nonchalant expression. He knew that being a demon and the Phantomhive butler, he needs to keep his mouth shut. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"So, it's like that?" Ciel somehow annoyed, it's just puke the food she ate and that just his butler told him? "It's just an irrelevant situation, Sebastian. I think it's because of the sudden change of weather earlier that is making her like that." He told his butler, absentmindingly.<p>

Sebastian sighed, his young master is too young to understand _that._ He checked his pocket watch, "Its past bedtime, my lord."

Ciel didn't reply.

"Sebastian." Ciel spoke. Sebastian raised a brow, "Yes, young master?" Ciel's looked at him with a serious look, "Do whatever in your power to kill Claude Faustus, got it?" he ordered his demon butler.

Sebastian's fangs revealed, "I will do at any cost for that to be accomplished, my lord." His eyes glows pink. The boy glance at the full moon covered by thick clouds outside his huge window, "Then…I will finally avenge my parent's death. Alois killed them three years ago and I will take his blood on my hands!" he said darkly.

Unknown from the two is that a certain blonde girl heard their conversation. Her hands covered her mouth of what she discover, So, Ciel is after Alois' blood? and Alois killed Ciel's parents three years ago?

That's just impossible! Just what on earth is just happening around here?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, I put more flashbacks on this chapter. Okay announcement! I'm not going to update in the month of May because I'm out-of-town so maybe I'll be able to update sometime in June or July…**_

_**Please review everyone! **_


	20. It's too late

**Chapter 20: It's too late **

"I want Alois Trancy dead." That was the cold yet bitter voice of the Phantomhive earl. Alice shivered at those cruel words from the boy's mouth. That's impossible. How come Alois killed Ciel's parents three years ago since…her eyes widen in realization. She glance once again the demon butler who bowed obediently with a sardonic smile on his pale lips. Her blue eyes hardened, something's fishy is going on here and something about that demon butler that irks her, if her hunch is true. Then, the Phantomhive's demon butler is hiding something big that he even manipulating his young master's mind.

She decided that she will face the butler next morning and exit the hallway, but unknown to her, the Phantomhive butler eyeing her suspiciously.

/

The next morning, Alice approaches the demon butler in the kitchen quarters preparing breakfast for his young master. She stared at him suspiciously and stood few meters away from the butler. The Phantomhive butler noticed her presence and gives her a warm smile, "Ah. Miss Alice. It's a fine morning, isn't it?" Alice gawks, she didn't expect that coming from the Phantomhive butler's mouth, she thought that maybe he will mock her again.

She placed a fake smile, "Yes. It is." She replied at his warm morning greeting. Sebastian chuckles; he is no fool of that kind of expression of the girl's face. He knew that she was eavesdropping last night and there is no way he will pretend that nothing is happen.

Alice approached him with a scowl, "You lied to _him_." Sebastian's eyes gleamed and show a fake smile towards the fuming blonde girl "I don't know what you're talking about, my lady." He said innocently, trying to play around the girl for a while.

She glared at him, "Don't be a fool! You lied to Ciel Phantomhive! Hannah told me that Alois was in a remote village with his little brother three years ago and everyone in the village died except him." The demon's eyes glowed pink, he is wrong for underestimate this human girl.

She continues, "What is you're aiming? Why are you doing this to Ciel? He trusted you more than anything else and then you-"she stopped as she felt the menacing aura of the demon butler causing chills down her spine due to fear.

Sebastian smirks, "I am really amused of your boldness and your intelligence, Miss Alice no wonders that Claude Faustus indeed wants your soul as well." Alice's skin crawls when the man mentions the Trancy butler, his frightening and vicious aura gives her nothing but fear and anguish.

"Don't ever mention that demon's name in front of me." She said spitefully. Sebastian amuse at her, he could senses her anger and hatred towards the spider butler.

She continues, "I still want to save Alois from him even if my life will be at cost. I don't know how but I will never give up, Alois have suffered for a long time and that is why I have to do this for him." She clenched her fist tightly. Sebastian stares at her exiting the kitchen quarters with an unreadable expression.

/

"I _still want to know more information about why Sebastian manipulated Ciel_." She thought hardly. Her high-heeled shoes clank on the ceramic floor of the grand mansion. He avoided her question and that is why her suspicion grew. She has to stop both Ciel and Alois killing each other before it's too late.

Even if she tried to approached the Phantomhive earl and begged him to stop; she know that the Earl will not listened to her and still want to face Alois in their duel match today, her only hope now was a miracle that maybe this will all be over.

But…

Still…

She felt that it was all in vain?

/

Two children are silent inside the Phantomhive carriage. Ciel stare at her boredly, the Phantomhive earl surpise that she is quiet in the whole journey. He knew the reason, she will meet Alois again and who knows what will that deranged blond boy will do on their meeting with Alice on his side.

"Ciel." She addresses his name with familiarity. The boy blinked his right eye, "Yes?" he replied with a stern look.

Alice realizes this and looked at him intently with a plead look in which Ciel's heart sank, "Please…don't kill Alois." She whispered, Ciel shrugged, here we go again.

"Alice…do you know how much I hate Alois so much? I will never considered your request after what he did to my parents." He said with a cold voice.

The blonde girl gasped and stood from her seat, "You don't understand…Alois…" she paused and just sighed in defeat. It's already too late to explained to him because they stopped at the front gate of the Trancy mansion.

/

Alois and his servants welcomed Ciel, Alice and Sebastian. The blond boy decided to ignore his sister with his arch-enemy for a while and decided to do his usual way….to annoy them.

"Ciel, I've decided that our butler's will have their own duel match while we are watching them in my balcony…there arena.." he pointed at the huge chess piece. Ciel and Alice were awe at the sight.

The blond boy snickered and clasped his hands, "Shall we begin?"

Ciel glance at Sebastian and nod at him for approval, the Phantomhive butler grabbed tightly his gloved hand, "Yes. My lord." His eyes glowed pink much to Alice shivered with fear.

While Sebastian and Claude with the other demon servants, Alois got this opportunity to take away Alice away from Ciel. He grabbed her by force and clenched tightly her wrist much to Alice's wince.

Ciel saw this and glares at Trancy, "Let her go." He yelled.

The blond boy frown, "This is a family matters, Ciel. Don't get your fucking ass get in my way." He growled at him. He pulled Alice forcibly from the dark hallway.

Alois smirk at her, "I'm quite surprise that you suddenly came back with your ass here in my mansion, Alice." The girl frown at his indecent words, "I thought you choose Ciel Phantomhive? Wait? Did he ditched you? Because he realized of what kind of slut you are?" he mocks with a disturbing laugh. Alice winces on how Alois insulted her like this.

"He has nothing to do with this. I came here with my reason and that is to _save _you." She said to the deranged blond.

Alois raised a brow, "What do you mean saving me? I don't need you anymore, you slut." He barks "Do you think that you can just come here and do whatever you want?"

Alice could sense his mockery and anger towards her. She couldn't blame him. He is always like this when he felt that he felt betrayed or perhaps been…hurt.

Alois is always been hurt emotionally and that pain will never be able to demise deep inside his heart. She felt so guilty that she leaves him but because of Claude she did that.

He will never understand her nor he will be ever be.

Suddenly, Alice noticed that she is again…imprisoned in a cold, dark room. The blond boy shut the door quickly.

"You will stay here while I will kill Ciel Phantomhive and claim my victory." He snickered. The girl's eyes froze, there's no way she will let him killed the Phantomhive Earl.

"Alois! Let me go! You don't understand any of this!" She yelled inside the room but unfortunately the boy already left.

Inside the room, Alice leaned against the door hoping that someone will rescue her but she knows that there is no single person in this mansion.

She noticed a red robe with a spider printed placed on a chair. The silk of the robe is smooth on the palm, then, she realized that this robe is kind of familiar.

Back when she was twelve, she saw the very disturbing situation from her father's bed chamber. She saw the familiar fabric on his father's bed room.

"Who could be that person?" she thought deeply. When her mind is framing on Alois; she shook her head. There's no way Alois is that person or is it?

She heard a footstep outside the room and Alice quickly placed the robe back and slammed the door for help, "Someone please! Open this door!" she yelled.

"Who's inside?" a familiar voice replied and Alice recognized it.

It was none other than…Viscount Druitt.

She relieved, "Viscount! It's me Alice!" she yelled inside.

"Alice, dear? Is that you? Wait for me! I'm going to unlock this door!" He told the girl outside. As the doorknob twisted, Alice surprised to see the blond Viscount.

"Viscount Druitt, What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

Viscount grins, "I came here of course to see you, my darling. It's been over three months that I haven't seen your beauty and still, you're still an angelic princess that I've been expected." He flirt the girl and clenches tightly her fragile hands.

Alice find it awkward and disturbing on how the blond Viscount just flirting her in this drastic situation.

She stares at him with her eyebrows narrows, "I don't have much time for this. I have to go now and thank you for unlocking the door for me, Viscount Druitt." She smiles at him and quickly ran to the hallway to where Aloes is.

Viscount Druitt just blushed after seeing her beautiful smile.

/

While Claude engages a duel with the Phantom hive butler, his thoughts are clouded with his dark intentions against Ceil, Aloes and even Alice. He will get what he wants and his goal with be accomplished once Ciel will be contracted with him, his master will be eliminate and then…he will devour young Alice's soul.

/

Alice's heartbeat races, she felt so tensed and anxious about Alois. She wanted to apologize to Alois for hurting his feelings and stop Ciel for hurting Alois. What she did now is for Alois and nothing else.

Because, Aloes is precious to her more than anything else in the world.

As she reached the wide hall, her eyes widen and her whole body tense. She wanted to run away but her feet freezes as she couldn't help but let out tears on her watery blue eyes.

There she saw Alois been stab by a sword on his stomach by none other than…Ciel Phantomhive.

"ALOIS!"

A/**N: There you have it. I finally updated this chapter for this summer. I try to revise this story but then I realize it's just a waste of effort of my ideas and everything that I have work hard for. If you don't like the character background of my OC then its fine with me and I accept any constructive criticism. **

**To the character development, especially to Alois, Ciel and Sebastian, I kinda have a problem with that…(sadly) **

**Excuse my grammars anyway because English is not my first language so I hope you understand that. Reviews are appreciating… **

**Vampz…. **


	21. Second chance

**I don't own Black Butler**

**Chapter 21: Second Chance**

The blond-haired boy can feel the pain of the wound in his stomach. A cold metal pierce inside his cloth-covered stomach from the person he despise most. Ciel Phantomhive.

He felt so weak. Why did it end it up this way? Why is his butler, Claude didn't come to his rescue and most of all…he cough more blood and his blurry version saw a certain fellow blonde girl staring at him with wide expression in her so damn pretty face.

Alice…she saw how pathetic he is before her. Letting his arch nemesis stabbed him right in front of her and all she could do is to stare and stare at him.

"A-Alois!" She screamed with a horrific look on her face. Alice just called his name as if it is she still cared for him. No. She abandoned him and left him all alone but how come deep in his heart he still had a remaining feelings towards this bitch?

Ciel looked at the blonde girl with an emotionless look, "About time you got here. Alice." He said with a normal tone. Alois cringed in pain as he watched with his eyes widen his fake sister.

The girl didn't say anything and just want to approach Alois but her legs wouldn't move in her desire to help him. Next to her is Viscount Druitt who is also shocked of the sudden climax of the fight between two young nobles.

"Young Master!"

"You're Highness!"

The two demon butlers entered the manor as they heard the sound of sword's clashing between their masters.

Alois screamed pathetically, "Help me! Someone! Claude! Help me!" he begged

"Yes, You're High-"but the spider butler stopped when Ciel spoke that he wanted to kill Alois Trancy once and for all.

The blonde girl gasped next to the Viscount, "Ciel! I'm begging you! Please don't hurt him!" tears cascade down her pale cheeks.

Ciel ignores the blonde girl's plea and focused on the injured Alois, "Die! Alois Trancy!"

"No! I don't want to die yet!" he pleads. "It hurts help me Ciel!" Alois crawled over to Ciel's feet.

Ciel frowned down at him, "You're so pathetic Alois Trancy, After you killed my parents." Alice stunned and frown, he was fooled by Sebastian. She clenched her fist and ignores the Viscount's yelled to stop and she approached the pathetic form of Alois Trancy.

The blond boy gasped, "Alice…but how-"how did she escape from that room? Alice ignores him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please don't kill him! I know that he had awful things to you and your butler but please…" she begged him. "I don't want to lose him. He's my brother!" She embraced Alois so tightly and protectively ignoring the blond boy's protest. He still hates her.

Ciel doubts, He wanted to kill Alois that badly but this girl Alice is getting in his way. "Then...both of you will just die here!" He said with a cold tone. Alice's eyes widen, she didn't expect that Ciel will kill her this way after all the times and friendship they shared together.

_So this is how it ends. Ciel?"_ She thought with a sorrowful expression looking at the Phantomhive boy.

But Claude managed to stop him.

Ciel glares at the spider butler, "Let go of me!" he struggled his grip and slapped him with his wounded hand.

Sebastian approached the dazed spider butler and handled his angry young master, "It seems that the dance is over." He said

Alice looked at Claude licking the excess blood of Ciel's from his cheek much to her disgust. She then returned her attention to both Ciel and Sebastian as they leave the manor.

Alois shoved the girl away from him, "Get away from me! Bitch!" he growled much to Alice flinched.

Then his attention went to Claude, "What are you spacing out? Claude!" His hand tried to approach his Spider Butler.

"Claude?" He called out again "_Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel, Hoheo Taralna Rondero Tarel…" _He coughs more blood and passed out.

Alice approached his pathetic form and cries.

* * *

><p><em>I am Jim Macken<em>

The injured blond boy wakes up from his bed still the injury from his stomach remains. He cursed himself. He's been defeated by Ciel Phantomhive and even begged for his life? He can't accept this kind of humiliation. This humiliation of his loss to that brat and the embarrassment he felt when Alice was there watching his pathetic form. He sat in the edge of his bed still holding the bandaged-covered stomach.

The door opened and revealed Claude with fresh bandaged and medical supplies in his hand. Alois glad seeing Claude while the adult changed his bandaged from his wound.

He smirked, "Tell me. Claude? Do you want my blood now?" he asked the stoic butler. The butler only smiles at him much to Alois' disgust. Once it finished, the butler leaved the room only to find a certain blonde girl waiting for her turn to talk to Alois.

Claude looked at her, "Alois is not going to entertain you. Miss." He said half-truth.

Alice upsets, "I know but I wanted to talk to him…once last time." She replied with trembling hands shaken nervously. The spider butler didn't say anything and just leave the blonde girl.

Behind his stoic face, the demon butler glance at the 15-year-old girl with lust, "I will one day devour your soul. Milady." He smirked darkly. He is close now in his desire; he will take both Ciel Phantomhive and Alice Trancy's souls in just one bite.

Back to Alice, the girl opened the door and Alois surprise to see her but inside is a deep hatred runs into his veins, "What are you doing here!" He yelled. How dare she showed up with that damn face in his presence! He doesn't want to see Alice anymore.

Alice stiff and approached the fumed blond boy with a determine look on her face, "I need to explain to you about something." She told him.

He gave her a questioning look and growled, "What are you talking about? Bitch! Just get out in my sight! You're an eyesore!" He glared at her menacingly. He gave up on her and he doesn't want this girl wearing a fake mask.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his bare shoulders, Alois flinched as he can feel Alice's bosom pressed against his chest.

"Please…give me a chance to explain. I know that what I did to you was horrible but that is the only way I could to protect you." She told the confused blond boy

Protecting him? From who? Alois thought in confusion in his head. What is this girl talking about?

He shoved her, "I don't need your protection or anyone else. Don't you think that I will say thank you for you after you saving my ass earlier? Think again Alice because I don't need your help!" he exclaimed , he doesn't want to trust her anymore. He had suffered so much pain of negligence and betrayal.

"I love you…" She muttered with a soft-spoken voice. Alois flinched and glares at her, "What?" The girl's tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled sadly at him, the blond boy's heart sank for no reason when he sees that painful smile in her face.

"I love you that's why I still won't give up on you. No matter if you tried to push me or ignore me. I'll continue to stay by your side." She hiccuped. "You're very important to me not because your Jim Macken or Alois Trancy. You're important to me because of who you are and you're my only family." Tears linked on Alois' cerulean eyes.

A family? That was he yearned for all this years and Alice just said to him that she is her only family. For all this time…for all this time…Alice is the only one who showed such kind of love towards him after all the abuse he gave to her and still…she still remained by his side.

Guilt. Guilt overwhelms him. He toying her and even hurt her feelings because of his distrust on women and so he treated Alice as an object and a toy he use in the manor and took away her happiness and then, in his duel with Ciel. He saw her boldness when she tried to protect him from Ciel's assault and all he did was to angry at her in fact he need to thank her for protecting him.

He is selfish…

He is selfish and most of all… a horrible person.

A person like him will not suit for a gentle yet kind Alice. She deserved a man like that Laurence who is her ex fiancée because he took the girl away from that young man. But she still remained and loyal to him despite the horrible things he did to her.

Alois want to approach her and ignored the open wound in his stomach. He doesn't care about his damn wound. He wanted to hug this person. This person who unconditionally loved him.

Alice can tell that Alois want to hugged her and she instead approached the injured blond boy and wrapped him in a tight embrace. This way, he can feel her warm and her heart beat.

"Alois…" She whispered in his ear "I can feel your heartbeat." She told him.

"Me neither." He replied wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

The two of them looked at each other's eyes and Alice spoke, "I know that I can't replace your little brother but I want us… She blushed with a wide smile, "…I want us to become a family…the two of us." She pressed her pink lips against his pale ones. Alois can taste the savory of sweet strawberry and cinnamon from Alice's lips as she kissed him passionately. The boy's hand clenched her blonde hair and pressed her fragile body against his.

He was drawn out by his lust. He wanted to touch her so badly…even for the last time because he was going to die. Just by this moment, he needs to have Alice for himself.

His lips kissed her neckline and then her bare shoulders as Alice unbuttoned her blouse. She doesn't care any more if Alois is going to feast her body tonight because this might be the last. She wanted to have memories of him for one last time.

She push him aside and she removed her excess white chemise and her undergarments. Alois' lust-filled gaze of her now naked body before him, his member erect when he caught her nipples getting harder. A blushed form from Alice's cheeks, "Don't stare me like that. It's embarrassing." She lightly scold him averts her gaze not seeing the pervert gaze of Alois'

But then, the naked Alois pinned her against the mattress ignoring the bandage-covered wound, "Alice...still as ever..." He kissed her neckline making the girl moaned in pleasure, "You're body is so beautiful..."His voice is so sensual yet seductive.

She pout, "Just my body?" Alois chuckles of her childish trait, "Even your face is really beautiful." his flirtatious comment making her blushed even more.

"Then..." she grab gently his wrist and let him cupped one of her breast, "...take me...you can do whatever you want with my body." At those seductive words, Alois grinned darkly. Alice realize that the sadistic and mean Alois she hated and love returns.

"You mean it?" his playful smile frown her, she'd just wish that she didn't say it. "Y-Yes. I mean it." She smiled seductively at him and cupped his right cheek.

A dark smile spread on the boy's lips, "Okay then." but his expression turned serious, "But...this will hurt a bit." he warned her.

She nodded in agreement.

Their lips met and tasting each other's saliva making her head spin. His tongue brushed her lips and trailed down to her neck and chest. She moaned when Alois' mouth suck her breast and his fingers playing her other breast. She gasped because she can't believe that she actually did this with him...such immoral yet scandalous.

"Hey Alice." Her thoughts snapped when Alois called her, his mischievous smile visible when he...spread her legs!

She panicked, "Alois! What are you▬▬▬-" He chuckles darkly, "Silly...I'm going to fingering you." She shot him a harsh glare, he's such a pervert in his age.

He took it as a yes and then a harsh pain arc the girl's back. Feeling his fingers digging inside her hole and the sticky moist inside. A little tear leak on her eyes, this is one of the worst 'experience' she had ever encounter. It's really painful too painful but pleasing.

Alois cackled and stared at the excess sticky moist in his fingers, "Not bad...but..." His warm tongue licking all the excess moist and realized that it was actually delicious. He never realize that a woman's inner juices will be this good?

Staring at the panting Alice. Her helpless face pleaded him to stop, "It's not enough..." He muttered. Changing his positions; He once again open her legs and staring at the pubic covered vagina. A smirk once again spread on his lips. His head lower down to the said region and she squeak as she can feel his tongue inside her regions. She covered her mouth to not let the others heard her screaming.

The blonde boy tasted the juices and it is really good. He crawled towards the extremely sweat blonde girl and her seductive expression making his member erect once again. How he loved this kind of pain expression of hers while they make out. He wanted to take her body.

Pressing his body against hers. He once again, kissed her with the excess juices left in his mouth. Alice's eyes half lid and enjoying this sensations. His hands roaming around her back and trailed all the way down to her small buttocks. She can't hold back of these intense and heat moment and was about to get into ministrations but Alois covered her mouth in silence and just kissing her neckline, "Don't say a word. While I'm enjoying you. Alice." He scolded her.

Her heart beat pump increasingly. She can't hold back to this intense heat, "Alois...please stop...I can't take it anymore." She pleaded tilting her head to the other side as Alois' mouth peck her flat stomach and griped tightly her forearms, "I'm not done yet." He replied. He too, felt tired but he's enjoying this.

As usual. He is really a stubborn brat. She closed her eyes and reopens it. She thrust him and claiming his lips to hers, "I love you." She smiled earning a surprise look from Alois.

The blonde boy smirked handsomely, "I love you too...Alice...more than anything else." He stroke her equal long wavy blonde hair. Alice can feel her heart flustered of those three or four words. She smiled to herself and wrap her arms around his bare shoulders letting him do what he pleases to her.

Intense heat filled inside the room. Alois ravaged her body completely but he's not done yet. Reaching their climax, she moaned in pleasure as she can feel Alois' deflower her and caught him in her arms. She smiled at him. The two covered the naked bodies with wrinkled white bloodied-bed sheets.

* * *

><p>Alois get up from the bed for few minutes and put on his clothes. While he fixed himself, he stared at the seductive form of Alice and caught her exposed creamy thigh visible in his sight.<p>

He smirked, "Trying to seduce me again?" A blushed crept from the girl's face, "Nothing." She covered her thighs with her bloody bed sheets.

He sighed, "Are you in pain. Alice?" He asked her, the girl suddenly feel her stomach starting to get pain, "Yes. I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." She grinned.

But really...something is really off about her body. Recently, her period didn't come out since last week and while she's the Phantomhive manor; She beginning to experience strange but familiar 'symptoms' that worries her.

"_Wait?...Ever since Alois forced me to slept with him these past few months. I'm beginning to feel strange as if that I want to get away from this place and let out my anger_." She thought deeply. What if...just what if...that she's...but she's too young to have 'that'!

But her stomach grumbles and something inside of her belly wanted to get out. She covered her mouth and vomit down to the red carpet much to Alois' horror.

"Alice! Are you alright?" He ran towards her with a worried look on his face.

She didn't say anything. She check her stomach if her theory was wrong and she noticed something different. Her usual flat stomach slightly grew and harder.

Realize what this meant. She looked at Alois' with pure horror, "Alois...I think I'm pregnant." She can't believe this is happening to her in her 15 years of existence. But the worst part. They actually make love while she...however...didn't know that she's pregnant and feared that there might be miscarriage.

"I'm sorry...I'm truly...sorry." She buried her face against his chest. So...this is the price of their relationship?

Alois was speechless. He can't say a word... All he'd just did to her was sex but he...didn't know the consequence of his action.

So this is the result...having a child after sex.

"No fucking way!"

This is a huge crisis.

**A/N: There you have it. This will be a big impact for the both of them. The questioned is; What will Alois and Alice do? What will happen if that bastard Claude found out about this?**

**Please leave a review after you read.**


	22. Final

**A/N: Gomen for the delay of this fanfic. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! **

**Warning!: So much drama in this chapter…and a very…very…sad tragedy. This chapter makes my heart sinks in sadness. Well we are finally reached the climax. **

**Chapter 22: Goodbye and Thank you **

His pair of shocking blue eyes went wide of the sudden conclusion of their 'intense relationship'. Alice is pregnant with his own child. '_Their child'_ actually but they're too young for having a children.

"Stupid! What are you apologizing for?" His angry cerulean eyes glared at her but replaces with a worried look, "It's my own fault that you bear such responsibility too early." he tilt his head from the other side, "...that's why...stop apologizing which you're not at fault at all!" He can't believe that he accidentally pregnant Alice...he realize the cause of his sexual excitement on her body that it resulted to an unwanted pregnancy.

Alice placed gently her hand to her almost growing stomach, "Don't worry, Alois…" She smiled gently at him. Alois cringed of her smile, why is she smiling despite the fact that she's pregnant?

"…We'll take good care of this child. And besides, we can create our own family together with our little one." She assured him with a gentle smile.

Alois speechless. A family of their own? Then that means, Himself, Alice and their own child. The three of them…together. But that will never happen because…he will soon be consumed by Claude.

The blond boy chuckles nervously, "Why are you saying that? I impregnate you….meaning I destroy your innocence and as well as your future…" he glared at her with an upset look, "…Doesn't that mean anything to you? Alice…" he scolded her. Trying to understand her that her decision is beyond mad and foolish.

She froze in his words but just smiled at him sadly, "It's alright. Truth is…I accept the reality that my future will be dull and miserable…." Her tears leaked on her eyes, "…that's why I have to be brave and determined for this child…even if you don't like it. I will raise him well…even if the society will turn their back and judging me immorally…I will make this child see this beautiful yet ugly world."

Alois stunned. She is always smiling despite the horrors and misfortunes befalls her and he had known her quite well for being a stupid yet stubborn girl he had ever met. "You're…" he lost for words and just bit his lower lip, he can't hold his feeling any longer.. "…an idiot!" He wrapped his arms around the girl's petite body tightly and possessive. Her warm is still the same…comfortable yet very calming. Alice closed her eyes and hugged the boy back; Alois is making her heart beats fast when they have body contact. Still…she had forgotten the cruel and psychotic Alois because she finally realized now who he really is.

A lost boy who yearned for love and affection.

The thoughts of their awkward meetings and the cruelty and abuse until they had finally fallen for each other. She will kept those precious memories of him in her heart forever….she vowed to herself that she will never forget him.

They release each other's arms and decided to put their clothes on. Alois first gets his own clothes while Alice waited for her turn.

She glances at him and Alois' calm expression while he watches her dressed never changes. She get used of his pervasive nature.

After putting her clothes on. Alois called Hannah outside his bedroom. The obedient maid twisted the doorknob and approached her master.

The blond boy glance at Alice, "Can you go outside for a bit. Alice?" He told the blonde girl. Alice nod and closed the door.

When Alice finally leave his room, Alois…with a frown on his face glared at Hannah, "I want you to get a carriage…I wanted to see Ciel Phantomhive immediately." He ordered the maid without his own butler's idea. He holds a deep suspicion towards Claude since how he showed that fake smile of his towards him.

* * *

><p>Both the two blondes sat inside the carriage while Hannah as the driver. Alice besides the injured Alois looked at him worriedly, Why does Alois wanted to see Ciel Phantomhive? She can noticed his trembling form as if he's scred of something.<p>

"Alois…" She put her hand to his, "…are you alright?" She asked him worriedly. The blond boy nods at her, "I'm ok. But-"From the window, a red-haired shinigami appeared before them. Alice gasped and leaned against Alois' arm, "Who are you!" She demanded. She didn't like this new comer.

Grell Sutcliff grinned toothy, "I have no time for introduction, dearie~" His green eyes glared at the certain blond boy, he let out a small notebook containing list of people who is going to die today and one of them is…Jim Macken or perhaps Alois Trancy.

"Jim Macken…" he recited, "Born at the 5th of November and now currently Alois Trancy, the head of the Trancy manor and my~ What a very awful life you have, boy?" His razor-sharp teeth revealed.

Alois frowned at him, "Just what do you want?" His glare intensifies.

The red-haired shinigami grinned more, "…You're going to die tonight, Alois Trancy." Alice's eyes widen in shock as the insane shinigami's death scythe is going to aim at Alois. "No! Alois!" She screamed in horror then, Hannah came to their rescue pulling away the Shinigami inside the carriage.

The carriage halt and Alice's brown laced boot kicked the carriage door and aiding the injured blond boy, They went slowly to a giant tree where she's going to tend Alois' bleeding wound in his stomach.

She panted slowly, "Don't worry Alois, Everything will be alright." She assured him, she was lost. She had no medical supplies with her and Alois is in pain and bleeding leaning against the giant tree. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She's so useless. She can't do anything to help him.

"Alice…" Alois' voice hoarse tried to call out her name, "Leave…and run…you have to save yourself." He told the young girl.

But Alice shook her head, "No. I will never leave you here! I want to be by your side." Her tears streaming down her cheeks. As Alois was about to speak. A wolf suddenly appeared and gazed at the two children hungrily. She leaned against Alois' head on her chest in a protective way. They're going to die here. No one will save them.

"Alice…I'm sorry for everything." The blond boy said apologetically. The girl sadly smiled, "It's alright. Alois. I've already forgiven you…so please be strong for the sake of our child." Those words stab him, "…I'm so useless. In the end, I didn't have the power to protect you from harm. That's why…" he looked at the moonlight… "…That's why…I deserve to die…" he finished.

Alice frown at him, "Stupid! Don't say that!" She hiccup, "…Don't ever say that…" she buried her face against his blond locks.

Alois baffled, In the end, Alice is the only person who cared for him…even until now, that he needed his own butler… but Alice is always beside him…in this time of need and comfort and _love._

Then suddenly, Claude appears and killed the wolf. Her body trembles seeing the spider butler before them.

"Claude…" Alois frantically called his butler's name, "...I'm so glad you've come…" The blonde girl frowned at Alois and then to Claude. As if she's going to let that butler hurt Alois.

Both Claude and Alois surprised as the girl quickly stand between them, "Alice! What are you doing!" Alois' somehow angry at her action.

But the girl ignores him and glared at Claude with a cold look, "Don't even get closer ..." She said with a cold tone.

The spider butler amuse of her bravery, "Miss Alice…It's better for you not to interfere in this matter." He tried to step away the girl for a bit but her courageous nature…intrigues him.

"Shut up!" Her angry voice startled Alois but Claude just stare down at her with no hint of emotion in his face, "…Just leave him alone…and enough of your _fake concern_ towards Alois because he doesn't deserve a kind of evil butler you are!" She spat.

The blonde boy froze in shock, Claude's fake concern towards him? What does Alice is just saying?

She looked at Claude with intense glare, "Truth is…you really don't like Alois. You only using him _to something_ and I won't let you…do as you please with him!" She raised her voice before the tall man.

Then to her surprised, an uncomfortable laugh escaped from the spider demon's lips. Alois just stunned at his own butler and Alice. His evil golden eyes gaze at the young girl behind his glasses and it gives chill on the girl's spine.

"You are a very…_meddling child. _Are you?" He suddenly choked the girl's slim neck and Alois' startles. "Alice! Claude!" He shouted but his wound started to open. He cursed himself for not be able to stop them.

Alice open her half-lidded eyes and she could clearly see the murderous gaze from the demon's eyes. Claude was entirely surprised that the girl have quite knowledge of his true intentions. It probably came from that bitch Hannah.

He can sense her irresistible soul from her slender neck, "You are very alluring for a tainted soul." But then he noticed something unexpected…this girl carrying a child! Then that means, her soul will not be as 'tasty' as he wants.

He glared at Alois for the boy who is responsible for this disgraceful situation, now he cannot taste Alice Trancy's soul because of its distasteful of her having pregnant. Alois noticed Claude's glare towards him making him stiff. It seems that Claude doesn't interest him anymore.

He stared at the girl once again with disgusts, Both she and his master are truly soul mates, Once a very desirous souls turned mediocre.

He threw the girl on the other side, completely loss his interest of the girl's soul after he learned that she does consume his master's child.

"I see. I get it now." The red-haired shinigami appeared behind Claude, "…That boy supposed to be die tonight. But it seems that you to have a planned in your own sleeve." He said mockingly

"Are you going to steal him from me?" Claude asked the red-haired shinigami.

"Tsk. Tsk…" the red-haired shinigami snickers, "I don't think that I'm going to do that, _hottie_…" He flirts much to Claude's flinch, Grell then gave him a grand farewell as he wink at him, "I'm going to leave that poor boy's soul to you…goodbye~ " he disappears

The girl numb and watched him helplessly as Claude crushes Alois' head. She grits her teeth and tears fell down in her cheeks. She's so pathetic. She can't do anything to save him.

With one final look, Claude bid goodbye to his former master leaving him die alone along with the girl .whom he thought that it would satisfy his own taste.

Once Claude is gone from their sight, Hannah approached her injured young master. Alois looked at her and smiled warmly whispering something on the maid's ear and this unnoticed by the confused blonde girl who leaned against the tree.

She walk slowly towards Alois' battered form and crouched down beside him. She wanted to comfort him and help him in some way.

Her pale fingers trace his cheeks and couldn't help but feel pity in his situation, "Alois…Alois…please answer me? I begged you.." She muttered and lean his head against her cloth-covered breasts in a comforting gesture.

"A-Al-ice.." He tried to speak one last time but coughing blood in process. "Still…you came over to my side despite me beaten over by Claude? You really an _idiot."_ He chuckles sadly.

She closed her eyes, "Stop talking nonsense! Please pull yourself together, Alois…!" She cried, she wanted to tend his injuries and really wanted to save his life but in his current state, it's probably useless.

Alois hummed and looked at the bright full moon with a sad smile, "The moon is beautiful tonight." He turned is gaze towards the blonde girl, "But to me…you're the most beautiful tonight, my dear beautiful Alice.." he cupped her right cheek, "…Alice…you're kind and beautiful that's why I'm this obsessed…to obsessed to you to be by side…but in the end I hurt you." His sad cerulean eyes gazed at her teary eyed ones. The blonde girl smiled at him, "But those 'obsessed love' you gave me makes me fall in love with you in the end." She told him with a soft-spoken voice intended to comfort him.

He chuckles at the irony. "Alice, since I'm going to die tonight, I have one request for you." He said in his weak tone. The girl nodded, "What do you wish?" She asked him.

The blonde boy gave her a genuine real smile that makes the girl shock, She had never seen Alois' smiled for real not with those signature mocking and sadistic smile he used. She finally recognized that Alois had somehow become good and learned to forgive on others.

"_Kiss me."_ He whispered for one last time.

The girl smiles and nod with no hesitation. She leaned forward and their lips met together passionately. Still, Alois' kisses are so tender and gentle that she wanted to kissed him again but this will be the last time she's going to share a kiss with him.

New tears starting to form in her eyes, Why is fate so cruel that she finally give all her feelings of love towards this lost boy. This lost boy who yearned for love and affection, this boy who faces hardships in his early age and lost something precious to him and been a victim of a devil's lies.

She broke apart and realizes that Alois' eyes starting to close but tried his best to look at her beautiful face_, "Thank you…Alice…Thank you…"_ He met his peace in an eternal sleep. She can't hear his heartbeat meaning that he is dead.

Her bangs covered her eyes as she clench her fists, Alois is gone meaning she is all alone…again.

Stroking her growing stomach. She smiled to herself, "I should be the one to say, 'thank you' to you, Alois…" He also gave her the love even though its twisted and giving her a child. forgotten that the lilac maid still beside them, the young girl stare at her with a serious face, "I don't know what to do…" She admitted to the demoness.

The lilac haired demoness smirked behind her, She will do the 'last wish' given to her by her master, "Sleep well, milady…" She knock out the young girl's back and drift her unconscious. The demoness stood and went over to Alois' corpse as she gouges out his eyeball as a payback for what he did to her lost eye.

She carried the unconscious girl and smirked down at her, "…and sweet dreams…" she finished.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her blue eyes open and notice a wide ceiling and velvet curtains in her windows. "Where am I?" She thought confusingly. As she gets up, she wore her own white night gown. She is beyond confuse…Just what is going on? It seems that everything went back to normal.

She had a massive headache, as far she remember, she is barely unconscious and beside her was Alois' corpse.

Wait? Alois!

She quickly jumped out from her bed and ran to the hallway, she wanted to see him…she need to embrace him in her arms and kissed him passionately. She pushed the grand door and surprise to see a familiar looking young man.

"L-Laurence!" She exclaimed, half surprise that she sees her ex-fiancée in her manor. The handsome young man approached her with a worried look, "Are you alright? My dear Alice?" He asked her.

She nod, "Laurence, but how…" she is beyond confuse that her ex is here and here she thought that he's in Russia and married a noble girl there.

Ignored her words, the young brunette man placed his hand on her slim shoulders, "Scotland Yard found you in the forest yesterday and I quickly came over to your manor to see you." He hugged her tightly, "I…I'm so worried deeply that I thought I lost you…" She can feel Laurence's words were sincere and melancholic. He was deeply worried about her.

But something is definitely not right in this situation. She looked at him with mixed feelings, "When Scotland Yard found me in the forest. Did they notice Alois's corpse lied next to me?" she asked him intently.

"Whose Alois? " He asked her confusingly. Her heartbeat pause, What the hell! How come Laurence never knows about Alois, her adoptive brother.

She grabbed his coat and glared at him, "What are you talking about Laurence? Alois is my brother whom you've met few months ago?" she told him with a confuse look in her face.

Feeling that the girl is beyond mad, Laurence sighs, "Alice…you have _no brother_." He admits to her truthfully and this makes her shock and her body frozen. "Scotland Yard found you all alone unconscious with no person next to you." He said in a gesture tone, just how come to her mind that she had a brother since Alice is the only daughter of the Trancy household and no one else except for the fact that she had a brother by the name of Alois Trancy but considered to be dead.

She froze and can't move, "No way…" her head lowered and still her blue eyes went wide. Alois Trancy is exists including his damned butler.

The young man decided to comfort her, "You must be hungry, Alice. I'll escort you to the dining hall to have your breakfast." She nodded in agreement unsure of what's going on.

When they finally reached the dining hall, footmen opened the door for the two young nobles. Alice's eyes went wide as she saw something unexpected.

A line of maids and butlers in an opposite direction as they bowed and greet her in a formal way, the dining hall were display with bouquet of red roses fresh from the garden.

"Good morning, Lady Alice…" They said in unison.

She looked at Laurence behind her, "Where are they come from?" She stammers completely confuse in the situation.

The young man chuckles lightly, "Silly Alice. You hired them. Haven't not?" She is beyond speechless, she had no idea that she hired servants few months ago, only that when she arrived from Germany, she remembered a stoic butler, a silent maid and strange triplets whom her servants in her manor with Alois.

She narrowed her eyes, "That's impossible! I didn't have any knowledge that I hire so many servants in my manor." But she was cut off by a certain maid with orange hair.

"Miss Alice, It was you who hired us few months ago when you arrived from Germany." She explained with a soft-spoken voice.

From Germany? But that's the day she first meet Alois and they even gathered in a dining hall like this with their uncle, cousin, and a priest?

Her mind went blank and didn't know how to react. This is twisted and wrong. She meet Alois before and Laurence never acknowledge that and these 'servants' just appeared in her presence just now for the first time.

She wanted to escaped and calm herself. She just hoped that this is all a dream and wanted to wake up from this twisted dream that her beloved Alois never exist in these people's eyes.

But there's still something doesn't change. Her stomach slightly grow as if she's…

Noticing that his beloved stroking her stomach, he grinned, "So…you can't wait till our baby born eh?"

_What baby? _

She looked at him with an exasperate look, and in which Laurence noticed it, "Oh my? Have you forgotten that we are married now and you are now pregnant with _my child_." He strokes her blonde curls. obviously happy that they finally have a child.

Anger rose deep within Alice's chest and glared at him, "This baby is not yours!" She dashes away from the dining hall leaving a puzzled Laurence and the servants.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, just what is going on? Why Laurence does claim that this baby in her stomach is _his?_ but it's from Alois' and why is it that everything is wrong.

Finally in the rose garden, Alice screamed at Alois' name, telling him to come back to her side and telling how much she loved him. She buried her head on her knees and tried to let out her emotions.

Alois is gone and he will never come back.

Unknown to her, a figure hidden against the bushes, her long lilac hair waved by the breeze as she stared at the poor blonde girl in the garden as she called out her 'master's name' out of thin air.

Alois Trancy does exist. But only in the blonde girl's memory. Her danna-sama in the end, still a cruel person and enjoys tormenting the young Alice's heart.

This was his last request; to make Alice's life _be normal and tranquil _and every people she met forgotten about his existence including that Laurence person. It seem that her master wishes to return the way it was, that young Alice didn't met her danna sama in the first place.

But the sad part is, he never order her to erase the young Alice's memory of him that added to the young girl's sorrow. No matter if she's still with her fiancée or perhaps her husband's side, still she never forgets him.

Sighing and grin, Hannah glance at the young girl who's her danna sama's life that been comforted by the young brunette man in the garden. Solely gazed at the young Alice, the demoness closed her eyes, she…give her gratitude to the young Trancy girl for changing her danna sama's view towards people that he got the chance to experience love that he had yearned for ever since his little brother died.

Claude is gone and it seems that everything went back to normal. Of course, Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis disappears and never comes back as they finally end their contract and bound forever in hell.

And as for her, she will be looking for another 'Jim and Luka' to satisfy her amusement. She will traveled around the world and find more suitable soul for her own taste. The human emotions are mysterious and very intriguing that cause their souls to be appetizing in every demon's taste.

**End**

**A/N: Oh my God! I finally end this fanfic *dancing happily/cries* But this is **_**not **_**over yet. An epilogue will come out soon enough. I just wanna say to all those who always read and review this fanfic: Thank you very much for your support and continue reading Unconditional Love despite the lack of details, error grammars and spellings. I also want to thank those who criticize the plot and my style of writing that is lack of almost…I don't want to mention it but I just wanna say 'thank you' and may 'god bless you' because it gives me motivation to continue to update. **

**I can say that the ending is bittersweet…. :( and check out my other Kuro fanfics in my profile…**

**Thank you and goodbye… **


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Once again, I'm back and this is my promise EPILOGUE for this fanfic**

It's been almost 4 years since she and Alois Trancy or Jim McCain encounter on the same mansion and both begun to fall in love with each other.

And those four years were all filled with nothing but pain, fear, cruelty and happiness.

Her pretty cerulean eyes blink as another beautiful morning. The landscape outside her manor was visible in her velvet window. The woman smiled down at those two gardeners who smilingly harvesting beautiful red roses from her garden.

Glancing at her desk is her favorite tragic novel. The only book she read at the time Alois was still in-charge of her manor as well as her status. This book had been with her all this time.

Times have changed, and the once a cute little girl at the age of 15 had grown to a beautiful woman and a mother of a healthy son at the age of 19.

"Mama!" the door creak open and revealed a cute, healthy but adorable 4-year-old son.

Alice smiled down at her son and she lifted him in her arms, "My darling, are you excited for your upcoming birthday?" She asked gently at her cute son.

The little boy is nothing like her. But the child is more like his _father_.

Bleach-blonde hair, cerulean eyes and pale lips…

She had never forgotten about him even though she was married to her current husband. Her new husband however, is gentle and caring towards her and accepting her even though she already had a son and he treated her son as his own as well.

But it doesn't changed the fact that Alois was the true father of her son and She doesn't speak about the child's father to her new husband.

But the women's false gossips around the noble society claims that she's been having a relationship with another man even though she is already engaged.

It's because...

She divorced Laurence…her claimed husband because she cannot live the life of being with him and she in the first place, had no feelings for him and only seeing him as a sibling.

The pitiful young man understands her decision because he feel that there's someone already placed in her heart, even if he doesn't know who that lucky guy is but Alice told him that no matter what she is thankful for everything he had done for her and she is wish for his happiness.

So, Laurence…left for Russia and married a princess.

At the age of 18, she married a decent young man and from an influential family. The young nobleman found her interesting and begun to fall in love with her so he asked her a hand in marriage.

Alice didn't hesitate to accept and marry him.

Leaving the empty room, both Alice and her son walked through the maze hallways and descend down the stairs.

The butlers and maids line up and greet them, "Good day, my Ladyship and young master Louis." Referring to both Alice and her son, Louis…

Alice smiled at them, "Good day too, everyone…" She held his tiny hand and went to the waiting carriage.

"Milady…" A butler approaches her, "His Lordship told me that you will have a dinner with him tonight at exactly 8: 00pm and a new governess will be arrive tomorrow morning for the young master's education." She nodded, "Alright. I'll be back soon with my son. Tell my husband that I'll be back shortly." She said to the butler.

"Yes. My Ladyship."

Climbing to the carriage, She sat next to her enthusiastic son who climbed on her lap and resting against her huge chest. Alice stroke his soft bleach-blonde hair with her gentle hand.

"Mama..?" the boy asked his kind mother.

"Yes. My darling?" the woman asked kindly.

"Who is my real Papa?" the boy suddenly asked that it startled Alice.

The woman went caught off guard by her son's sudden questioned of the identity of his true father. She realize because her current husband's appearance is different compare of her son's blonde and cerulean eyes.

She sighed

She refused to tell him nor her current husband about the dark secret. The secret she's been keeping all these years to protect her son and her husband's reputation.

She smiled down at her son, "Your Papa is your current papa.." She referred her new husband. That makes her son's eyes widen. "...if you are wondering that you're not alike with your current papa it's because." She grinned at the innocent child, "…you have mama's hair and eyes." She said half-truth.

The innocent little boy innocently agreed.

Leaning her child against her chest. Her thoughts deepen, to tell him the truth, his true father had a rough life and it's very tragic that he's not around anymore and she can't tell him that his father is none other than his _uncle_, Alois Trancy.

Her son's father back then, yearned for love and affection of a parent and then…when she came to his life..he was beginning to act like a human being.

So she decided to shower her own son…her love and affection that a mother should because she doesn't want him ended up like her father who horribly turned into a madman out of parental guidance.

The carriage stop in a nearby shop. Alice gently step down the carriage and the driver help her out with her son.

Louis enthusiastically run towards a toy shop with her mother on a tow.

"Goodness. Louis be careful." Her mother shouts back.

Her son and the shop owner converse and she walked towards them, the shop owner noticed her presence and grinned, "Is this your son, Milady?" He asked the beautiful woman.

The woman nodded, "Yes. I'm very sorry that my son is so clumsy." She said with an apologetic tone.

The toy shop owner shook his head, "Nonsense. Every children his age were like that. Now then…what can we do for you. little lad?" he turned his attention to his young customer.

Louis chooses a plush toy purple spider doll, "I want this one. Mama." He told his mother.

Eyeing the said toy, Alice didn't know if she was paranoid or just coincidence, "Alright then, how much?"

* * *

><p>Jumping for joy, little Louis playing the spider doll and twirling and twirling in the crowded streets. Crowds noticed the little boy's appearance and found him very cute including the women.<p>

Alice was beside her son. Holding his tiny hand possessively, if there are lecherous people trying to steal her son away from her. She glance down her son who seem in a good temper.

She observed how energetic and playful her son is. He is so much like Alois and the way he smiled is just like him.

Her eyes watered. She missed him. She missed him so much. But she have to move on for the sake of her new family: her son and her husband.

Blinking, she noticed that her son…is gone.

"Louis! Louis! Louis!" She yelled frantic…She hold the hem of her skirt to run freely in the cobblestones of the streets of London and looked around to find her son. She asked every person of her son's wherabouts but none of them didn't see him.

Tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't find him. What if he was kidnap, murdered or perhaps been sell to human trafficking.

She shook her head, she can't forgive herself if that happen.

Her heartbeat pumped loudly. The thought of losing her son is so unbearable and she cannot forgive herself if there's something happen to her only son. The only memory she had with Alois, her love.

"Mama?"

She froze and turned back to see her son with a familiar mysterious man. Her eyes focus on the stranger held her son in his arms. The tall young man is over 18 and very handsome. He has a messy blonde hair, pale skin and familiar cerulean eyes. His attire consists of male commoner clothes brown jacket and sleeve white shirt and black inner vest with brown trouser and already brown leather shoes.

The tall handsome man stepped forward before her. Alice was speechless. This person…he seem so familiar.

The mysterious young man smiled kindly, "Is this your child. Ma'am?" She twitched when he addressed her as if she's an old lady but he couldn't blame him because she's having a child in an early age.

Snatching her son from the young man. Alice held her son in her arms. " Yes. Thank you very much for taking care of my son." She thank him.

The young man laugh, "I just saw him staring in the glass window in a confectionery shop. When I was about to find my little brother." He explained to her.

His first impression to this woman before him is that she is very beautiful but already a mother of a cute child. Staring at the child whom he found at the confectionery shop, he couldn't help but to become attach to the child for no reason.

As if they're connected to one another.

"I like cakes. Mama." Louis added, Alice smiled at him, "You will have cakes back home." She assured him in a motherly way making the blonde young man smiled back but he couldn't take his cerulean eyes to Alice.

Her big blue eyes darted at her son and then to this familiar handsome young man. "Are you new here?" she asked the young man.

The blonde young man answered, "I came from a remote village with my little brother and decided to migrate here in London to start a new life." She nodded, "Alright. Tell me. my good man…" her eyes sparkled with curiosity, "..What is your name?" It's just coincidence or just fate? If her hunches were true that this young man is _that person_…then…

He smirked in which Alice's eyes widen. That familiar smirk. This is impossible.

"My name is Jim McCain." He revealed. Her pulse stop and her lips parted. She can't move her body. Her eyes only glued at this man.

Noticed that the girl seem frozen. Jim held her shoulders, "Miss. Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

Alice didn't say a word and just stunned of this twisted fate. Alois is alive!

"A-A-Aloi-" But she was cut off when a new comer entered their conversation.

"Big Brother! There you are! I've been looking over all over for you!" A teenage boy with commoner clothes ran towards them behind. Alice snapped her thoughts and stared at the new boy.

"Luca…" Jim addresses his little brother behind him. Alice's eyes widen at the cute teenage boy by the name of Luca.

Is this Luca McCain?

The young boy is in his preteen age and tall just like his brother with red hair, big brown eyes and tan skin. The said boy glanced at the young mother and son.

"Please to meet you. Did my big bro cause you any trouble?" Jim glared at him, Alice blink and shook her head, "No. He didn't in fact…he saved my son." Glancing at the child in her arms.

Luca gasped and grinned toothy, "Yeah. My big brother helps a lot of people especially to a beautiful lady like you." Jim's cheeks turn pink, "Shut up! Luca! Let's go." He tackled his younger brother's neck with his arm as the quarreled playfully.

Jim glance at the young woman with a child and smiled at her,

"Good bye. Miss-"

"Alice.."

He froze

She smiled at him genuinely, "My name is Alice." She introduced herself once again to the boy she once loved.

He nodded and smiled at her, "Alright. See you around. Miss Alice." he replied back ignoring the playful teasing from his little brother.

Once they're too far away from her. Alice smiled at herself.

So…this is his new life. A tranquil life he yearned for.

His little brother is alive and he was enjoying his company.

Back to Jim, he ponders to himself the woman's name as if he already met her a long time ago. A time he cannot recall, a time where there are bitter and painful yet gleeful memories.

"Are you alright?" Luca stared at his big brother worriedly.

Jim silent for a while and smiled at Luca, "It's nothing. Let's go find some job!"

* * *

><p>Alice stared at the two siblings from the distance and smiled at herself. So…their fate changes after that incident.<p>

"_So…this is one of your wish too, Alois_?" Alice thought.

Alois seems happy with his own life now with his little brother beside him, watching him as he playfully quarrel with his little brother. She smiled bitterly, Even if Alois doesn't remember her anymore, she still happy for him that he can finally live in a normal life with his little brother in this dark yet cruel city of London.

She noticed that her son still staring at him, "Alright!" She piped enthusiastically, "We are going to be busy for your birthday today. Louis!" She kissed his cheek, "Happy Birthday! My dear son!" The little boy grinned, "Thank you. Mama!"

She and her son left among the crowds.

"_Louis, What kind of cake do you like?"_

"_I want strawberry cake!"_

She smiled and watches the clear blue skies.

This is _their_ new beginning of _their_ separated new life…

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Alice!"<em>

_"Yes, Alois?"_

_He grinned..._

_"I love you...forever...So don't forget me, okay?"_

**A/N: I'm crying ;(**


	24. Announcement II

**Announcement II**

**Hi everyone! I'm back for another important announcement. I know some of you are dying for the sequel but let me tell you something important regarding about that.**

**I will tell you the good news and the bad news.**

**First is the good news: I will make a prequel first. Yes, the prequel of Unconditional Love because I know some of you are curious of what is going on before Alice meet Alois. It might revolved around her but there might be some of Alois' past been revealed her as well. I might get started to write this coming November. Honestly, my writing style seem different compare to the last one and it really frustrating me. :(**

**The bad news: While i'm writing the prequel, I don't think if i'll be able to make the sequel. because, honestly myself, i really don't know what is going to happen next after the ending/epilogue...but i can assure you all that I WILL SOON MAKE THE SEQUEL after i finished the prequel so don't get so upset. Rest and assure that I will make the sequel. I need to refresh my mind while writing the prequel because I think, I am afraid that I might lose my interest on writing AloisXOC fanfics...(that will be horrible right?)**

**The prequel will be published somewhere in November...so please sit back and relax. To those who are still reading Unconditional Love, this is my gift to all of you... :)**

**Best regards,**

**vampirehime92**

**PS: The prequel's title is 'Sentimental' check it on my profile for you to read it. Again, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
